Mobile Suit Gundam Disney
by Gimlidragon
Summary: Disney comes out of cryofreeze and takes over. Anime Freaks Can't deal with it. Based on a true story. PG for robot violenceThink Transformers. it may look long but inuyasha was over 150 eps and popular. it gets better as it goes along.
1. The Resistance Strikes Rise Angel Gundam

This story was thought of by my friend's brother, so it may be a bit weird. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the fic, except for some characters and the Angel Gundam.  
Mobile Suit Gundam-Disney  
Ch.1-The Resistance Strikes-Rise of the Angel Gundam

After years of cryofreeze, in the year Disney Age 0.5, Walt Disney had returned to the world. But there was one problem. His brain had developed freezerburn. Being a little crazy, he took over all of North America. Then he declared a ban on all animé stuff. Disney then made huge robots resembling Disney characters. Animé freaks who wouldn't stand for Disney's decision, made a Gundam from the same technology. They called it the Angel Gundam.

In the regular family home, two big, muscular Disney guys harass the regular family. . .

Kid: Let us go! What did we do?

Disney Guy 1: You know what you did! Contraband!

Mother: But all we had were Hello Kitty DVD's!

Disney Guy 2: Lord Disney said no animé stuff!

Suddenly, a slender person with dark blond long hair down to the shoulders, aged around 16, with green eyes, and a black shirt and neon green shorts appeared.

Mystery Guy: You'd better leave those people alone. . .

Disney Guy 1: Yeah, and what are you gonna do? (Lunges and overhead karate chops)

Mystery Guy: Hmm. . . (Counters and throws him to the ground)

Disney Guy 1: Uuuhhh. . .

Disney Guy 2: Why you, RRAAGGHH! (Punches)

Mystery Guy: Yeah. . . (Counters, twists arm, and throws to ground)

Disney Guy 2: (Constipated-like groan)

Mystery Guy: Are you OK?

Father: Yes, thanks to you.

Mystery Guy: Get out of here. They'll be sending reinforcements.

Mystery Guy: (Runs away)

A few minutes later, the mystery guy arrives at his house and watches Gundam Wing-Endless Waltz for the 29th time. He sings along with White Reflection since he memorized it by ear without knowing what the words meant. After watching the movie, the mystery guy decided to play Medabots on his GBA. Suddenly, an alarm went off.

Mystery Guy: I was wondering when they'd show up!

He ran up to a bookcase, pressed a button on a watch, and ran through it.

Meanwhile, a 45-foot tall Bambi Mobile Doll ran into the city. It went to the family's house and a speaker on it's head appeared.

Bambi Mobile Doll: Come out and surrender or be obliterated.

Just then, the land in a park began to tremble. It rose up, and inside was a Mobile Suit. It looked like cross between the RX-78 from Mobile Suit Gundam, and the Shining Gundam from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, but it had angelic wings and part of the arm had a cannon on top of it. The Mystery Guy was piloting it.

Mystery Guy: Awaken now, Angel Gundam!

("Wings of the Boy Who Killed" plays in the background)

The Gundam's eyes glowed a bright green, and the Gundam whooshed out of the now upraised ground platform.

Mobile Doll: What? A Gundam! (Thinking) If I take it out, I'll be a hero! And if the Doll gets destroyed, I'm safe, since I'm miles away! (Speaking) Mobile Doll, destroy the Gundam!

The Bambi Mobile Doll turned towards the Gundam, and its antler stubs began to glow. It fired lasers from its stubs at the Gundam. Then, a translucent, mauve force field came out from the left arm of the Angel Gundam, and deflected the beams. The Gundam's right hand reached under its left hand and pulled out a beam sabre. It flew over to the Bambi Doll, and sliced off its right leg. The Doll fell limp to the ground. The Gundam then flew up, and aimed its arm cannon at it.

Mystery Guy: Blazing Meta Strike!

The cannon fired and the Mobile Doll exploded in a flash of yellow light.

Later, on the ground. . .

Father: You saved my family and my home! How can we ever repay you?

Mystery Guy: Never give up and always believe in yourselves.

Mother: You've done so much for us, and we don't even know your name!

Mystery Guy: Just call me. . . Chris.

Well, how did you like it? Please R+R!


	2. The Past Repeats A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters and I got nothing against Disney stuff.

Mobile Suit Gundam-Disney. Episode 2: The Past Repeats, A Second Chance.

In Chris's home Chris looks at a picture of a middle aged guy, a middle aged lady, and a tween.

Chris: (thinking) If only I could have saved them.

Flashback time!

7 normal sized guys and an 8-foot tall guy bust into Chris's house.

Big Guy: Freeze! You're coming with us!

Middle Aged Guy from Picture: What did we do? We didn't do anything wrong.

Big guy snaps fingers.

Normal sized guy 1 gives big guy a Beyblade DVD.

Big guy: This was found in your home.

Lady From Picture: But you just brought that in!

Big guy: Yeah, but that's not what the report will say! (Chuckles Evilly) Now seize them.

The man uses karate and nails 2 men while the lady and the tween run (the tween runs faster than the lady). Then 3 guys attack the man and 2 attack from behind, overpower him, and knock him out. Chris runs out the bathroom, then comes in and nails the big guy with a kick. But he recovers immediately. The tween gets away but the normal men capture the man and the lady, and put them in the van outside. Chris dodges a punch and nails the guy in the gut with a punch.

Big guy: Unngg!

Chris keeps dodging his attacks and nailing him but he just doesn't go down.

Normal sized guy 2: Boss, come on. We're ready.

Big guy fake punches and runs in the now moving van. Chris runs after them but they get away.

Chris: (like Duo) NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Flashback Ends.

Tween from flashback: Playing it over in your head again?

Chris: Yeah, Xander.

Xander: Hey, it wasn't you're fault. Well, I'm done tuning up the Gundam so it'll move faster.

Chris: Thanks.

Alarm goes off.

Chris: Time to go.

Chris runs to bookcase, presses a button on a watch and runs through the bookcase.

Xander: See you later.

Scene switches to the outside where it shows a Snow White Mobile Suit, with 7 dwarf Mobile Suits beside it.

Ground in park rises and Angel Gundam is inside.

Chris: Awaken now, Angel Gundam!

Snow White Pilot: Ah, the famed Angel Gundam! It's good that a skilled pilot like myself can destroy it and get lots of award money and a promotion from Mr. Disney! Dwarf Squad, attack when ready!

Dwarf Suits aim at the Gundam.

Chris: I'm ready.

("Wings of the Boy Who Killed" plays in background)

Dwarf Suits shoot and Gundam dodges. Gundam pulls out beam sabre and slices off 2 of the suits forearms.

Suits do same technique that brought down the middle-aged man in the flashback.

Chris:(Thinking) I played this scenario over 1000 times in my mind. Most of which, I have won. Now I know exactly what to do.

Spins with beam sabre, slicing up the Suits.

Snow White slugs the Gundam with a punch.

Chris:(thinking) Hang on. I know this style of combat! No question now, this is the guy that took Mom and Dad!

Xander on communicator: Hey, Chris! When I was upgrading the Gundam, I added a new weapon. I'm downloading the data to use it now!

Chris: That is a most excellent idea! All right! A beam staff! But I think I'll save this for another time!

Gundam dodges a few attacks, and then throws the beam sabre. It gets lodged inside the Snow White suit. The Gundam "mystically powers up" hand and whaps the Suit right in the throat. Then, it flies back and aims its cannon at the Suit.

Chris: You'll pay for what you've done!

Xander on communicator: Show that guy, Chris!

Chris: BLAZING META STRIKE!

Beam fires and destroys the Suit.

Xander: Good battle, Chris! I'll get you a new sabre soon.

Chris: I just wish we could find Mom and Dad.

Xander: Stop dwindling on that. (Laughs) Duh-windling. It's a thing of the past. Anyway, I'm sure they'll show up sometime.

Chris: What d'ya think they'll send next?

Xander: Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it! What? Someone's here! AAAGGgghhh. . .

A few minutes later, Chris comes in.

Chris: NO! They took him away!

Looks like Chris has a new quest! Be sure to review!


	3. Crucial Rescue A New Power Arises

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney  
Ch.3: Crucial Rescue-A New Power Arises

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this and I got nothing against Disney.

Chris: (runs into base) What? How'd they find us? I thought we had an invisible base? Maybe I'll find something on the computer. (Goes to computer) Hmm? I've never seen this file before!

Xander on recording: If you hear this, then I've probably been kidnapped, blah, blah, blah. OK, let's get to the point. I made this file in case something happened during the battle. Sort of a backup plan. I found the location of a major prison. Maybe you could sneak in and gather some allies there. Who knows? Also, that's the only place they keep the prisoners! Later!

Chris: (To himself) Got it, Xander. I'm on my way. (Runs off to Gundam)

Well-detailed Gundam flies into sky like in Endless Waltz when Quatre, Trowa, and Duo flew to Earth.

At the prison.

A big Disney guy throws Xander into a cell.

Disney Guy 1: Everybody, bow to Lord Disney!

Everybody but Xander kneels.

Xander: There's no way I'm bowing to the guy that took mom and dad!

Walt Disney appears on 80 inch T.V.

Disney Guy1: (Opens cell door) Kneel, you little-

(Xander pulls out a slingshot and shoots a "Mega-Super-Sour-Gumball" into the guys mouth, then eats one)

Disney Guy1: HHHHHOOOOOLLLLYYYY!

Xander runs past guy and out the door.

Disney: After the little chipmunk!

5 guys run after Xander.

Scene changes to outside where wall explodes. (BOOM!)

Disney Guy 2: It's the enemy! Mobilize! MOBILIZE!

Gundam flies closer.

Chris: What the. . .? Is that? But I thought the Animé resistance and Disney were the only one with that technology!

Gundam lands.

Several close ups and a full view of 45-foot tall Yosemite Sam.

Yosemite Sam Pilot: Well, I wondered if it was true! They really did make a Gimdun!

Chris: What? How did you. . .?

Yosemite Sam Pilot: Never mind that! Let's focus on freeing the prisoners!

Chris: Right! Let's get to it!

Both mechs begin to blast at it.

Back in the prison.

Disney: What's this? Launch the H-D-L Unit!

Huey, Duey, and Luey Suits launch out.

Yosemite Sam Pilot: Let's team up and fight them.

Chris: Let's do this! (Flies up, pulls out beam sabre, and slashes at Duey, but Duey pulls out Arm Shield similar to the Angel Gundam's)

Yosemite Sam Pilot: Lemme try! (Pulls out two guns and pumps Luey's gut full of lead)

Luey falls over, but pulls out his only weapon: a slingshot. He aims at Yosemite Sam and rapidly fires. It hits the suit in the leg, then hits the two arms and knocks the suit to the ground. The Duey and Huey suits jumps on to Chris' Gundam, and pin him to the ground.

Chris: (thinking) Oh, man! What'll I do now!

Monitor in Chris' suit begins flashing on and off

Chris: (thinking) Oh, yeah, the new weapon! Thanks, Angel Gundam!

Pulls beam staff out of hip. Staff glows, and pierces through Huey's face, under the eye, then spins around and the head falls apart.

Duey Pilot: I've never seen such power in one pilot and suit!

Chris slams staff into Duey's head and everything from chest up falls apart.

Yosemite Sam suit blows up Luey.

Chris: Now to free the prisoners!

Chris aims at heavily armoured door.

Chris: Blazing Meta Strike!

Blows up door and Xander and other prisoners spill out.

Chris: Get to safety! We'll hold them off! Now Yosemite Sam, who made that thing? And why?

Yosemite Sam Pilot: It was copied from the Disney models. Then, It was sent by the WB resistance to get rid of Disney and make the world safe for American Warner Brothers cartoons! Then we can get rid of everything else! Even this robot was made with American technology! So, then, what's your mission?

Chris: Basically the same, but to make the world safe for all cartoons, and my Gundam was made with Japanese technology.

Yosemite Sam Pilot: In that case, you're my enemy, since you're not American cartoon believer!

Chris: Wait! We fought together! And us fighting will solve nothing!

Yosemite Sam Pilot: So? My mission is to destroy you and your kind!

Chris: (Like Duo) So be it! Blazing Meta Strike!

Fires, mech shatters harmlessly falls to pieces.

Chris: Cheap American products! Remember the kindness I showed you today! I spared you!

Xander walks up: Everyone's out. Can we go?

Chris: Sure.

Gundam hatch opens, Xander jumps in, and the Gundam flies into the sunset.

Another chapter done! Review! And tell me whom I should face next!


	4. Minor Teamwork! Light and Dark Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, Disney, or WB. And I have nothing against Disney.

Mobile Suit Gundam-Disney  
Ch.4-Minor Teamwork -Light and Dark Collide

Disney guy who got the gumball last chapter: Lord Disney, we have found location of the enemy and little brat's base! My plan is to go on the offensive and attack them!

Disney: That sounds good! Do it! Launch the Don!

At Warner Bros. base. . .

Warner Bros. Guy: Sir! We've found that Disney will be launching an attack on an enemy base!

Chuck Jones: Excellent! Launch the Daff!

At Chris' place . . .

Chris and Xander watch episode 25 of Shaman King, episode 13 of Knights of the Zodiac, episode 30 of Speed Racer, and episode 14 of Mon Colle Knights, one after the other. Then Chris goes to take a nap. Xander starts working on something.

Scene changes to outside where a giant 50-foot tall Donald Duck and 50 small 40-foot Donald Ducks walk towards the base.

Don Pilot: We know you're in there, Gundam! Come out!

Chris: How'd they know our location? Oh, yeah, they discovered us last time! Well I was wondering when they'd strike!

Chris runs to bookshelf, presses button on watch, runs through bookshelf, and gets into Gundam.

Angel Gundam rises from park. Mini Donalds fire at it with lasers on wrists. Giant explosion around Angel Gundam. Smoke clears and Angel Gundam is behind mauve shield. Gundam's eyes glow and Gundam flies towards them, then slices through 5 suits. All other suits except big one attack Gundam, but Gundam blocks with shield.

Chris: (as Duo) Aw, man! How am I gonna get out of this!

Giant bullets whiz in and blow up 5 Donald duck suits

Chris: Huh? (Diagonal lines appear dividing the screen into thirds, and focus on eyes in centre piece)

Don Pilot: What?

Smoke clears and a giant 50-foot tall Daffy duck and 50 small 40-foot tall Daffy duck robots all holding giant rifles appear!

Chris: Hey! Those were meant for me! (As Inuyasha) Now's my chance!

Angel Gundam flies up, aims at Daffy's.

Chris: Blazing Meta (echoing) Ssssttttrrrreeeeeeeeaaaamm!

A beam streams out of Angel Gundam's cannon on its right arm and 10 Daffys explode in a yellow ball of light.

Chris: (Diagonal lines appear dividing the screen into thirds, and focus on eyes in centre piece) That should even the odds!

Angel Gundam flies to the house as Donalds and Daffys begin firing at each other. Mini Donald fires and takes out a mini Daffy, only to be taken out by 2 Daffys, who are tackled by 2 Donalds. Then both sides fire on the ducks and they too vanished in the same yellow light that enveloped their team-mates. Mini Donald jumps up, fires 3 shots, and takes down a Daffy, but then a barrage of attacks take the Donald out in yet another flash and its forearm with hand land on the ground as smoke rises from it.

Chris at house.

Chris: Xander! Are you almost done? 'Cause the 2 sides have almost taken each other out!

Xander: Just finishing it! Just hang on for a little longer!

Missiles streak toward Gundam.

Chris: (Diagonal lines appear dividing the screen into thirds, and focus on eyes in centre piece) What? (Turns and blocks with mauve shield) They've teamed up!

Only the giant Donald + Daffy remain.

Don Pilot: After this, you're joining the Disney side, right?

Daff Pilot: Yes, you've convinced me! I'll join your side!

Both suits rush toward Gundam. They slam Gundam and force it back 20 ft.

Chris: (Diagonal lines appear dividing the screen into thirds, and focus on eyes in centre piece) Unggh! That does it! Beam pole! (Pulls out beam pole) (As Duo) Eeee . . . YAAHH! (Smashes through Daffy's face) (Pulls beam pole out, and Daffy explodes in orange-red-yellow ball of light)

Daff Pilot: AAAAGGHHH!

Don Pilot: Such . . .Power!

Gundam's face appears and takes up entire screen of Don's view screen.

Don: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Angel Gundam lifts beam pole over its head, spins it, and slices Donald in 2. Electricity crackles between the halves and the Donald then explodes in another sphere of orange, red, and yellow light.

House and hanger that Angel Gundam resides in fly up in one big base from the ground.

Xander: We're ready to go!

Chris: Good. Now let's find a new place to go, as we wait for our next mission.

Angel Gundam and base fly off into background.

Well, another chapter done. If you can read this, please review. Oh, and tell me who you want to see me face next!


	5. The Resistance Goes on the Offensive, an...

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney Episode 5-The Resistance Goes on the Offensive, and the Omni Infinity Blade  
Kubuwagato

At the house base from the last episode, Chris and Xander are in a deep Yu- gi-oh! Duel that has been going on for the last half-hour when the TV goes on.

Xander: MAKE YOUR MOVE! You've been thinking for the last 3 minutes!

Chris thinking: Now if I activate Rush Recklessly then-

TV goes on.

Chris: Huh?

On the TV is a girl about Chris' age with long, slightly curly dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Chris: Hi, Bliss.

Bliss: Hi, Chris. Good news. The Resistance has a new mission.

Chris: Great. What's the mission?

Bliss: The Resistance was working on a beam sabre for the Angel Gundam.

Chris: Yeah, so what does that have to do with the mission?

Bliss: The WB resistance stole it just before it was completed. We've recently found its location. Your mission is to retrieve it.

Chris: This is great, but where do I find it?

Bliss: The co-ordinates are being sent to the Angel Gundam.

Chris: Thanks, Bliss.

Bliss: Good luck. Bye.

TV turns off.

Chris runs to bookshelf, presses button on watch, runs through bookshelf, and gets into Gundam.

Hatch on flying base opens, and Gundam flies out.

Chris: Bye, Xander. Try to find a new place to stay.

Xander: OK. See ya.

Gundam flies toward mountain.

Chris: (As Duo) Well, better see where it is. Huh? Project Kubuwagato? Oh right! That's what the beam sabre's called!

Rockets on feet and back spray extra light and Gundam flies off towards rusted factory.

At the abandoned factory . . .

Guy Wearing WB Hat: Is the pig almost ready?

Guy Wearing Smaller WB Hat: Yes, commander! And the unpronounceable sword is almost equipped!

Guy Wearing WB Hat: Yes! And then we will strike back at the aminé resistance for interfering with our plans!

Alarm and red flashing light goes off.

Guy Wearing WB Hat: What's that! What's happening?

Guy Wearing Smaller WB Hat: It's the radar sir! There's something coming!

Screen shows blue sky with a dot with a trail of pale blue almost white jagged triangle of light behind it. The screen then zooms in on the dot twice and it's the Angel Gundam.

Guy Wearing Smaller WB Hat: It's a Gundam!

Guy Wearing WB Hat: What! Prepare my "giant fighting robot" with the unpronounceable sword!

Guy Wearing Smaller WB Hat: Yes sir!

Angel Gundam lands and aims arm cannon at factory.

Chris: (As Quatre) Lay down your weapons and I'll let you go.

A giant 45-foot-tall Porky Pig with a Gluko hair purple beam sabre in its hand breaks out of a giant cylinder.

Chris: Give back what you stole from the animé resistance!

Guy Wearing WB Hat inside Porky Pig: No! I went to a lot of tr-tr-tr trouble to steal th-th-th-this sword!

Chris: So just because you have it now you own it?

Guy Wearing WB Hat inside Porky Pig: Ye-ye-ye-yeah!

Chris: That's not fair! (As Seiya) And what's with that stuttering?

Guy Wearing WB Hat inside Porky Pig: It's fake! I do it for looks! AAAHHHHH!

Charges at Angel Gundam.

Chris: Fine, stuttering Stanley!

Porky Pig slices at Angel Gundam but Angel Gundam barely dodges it. Porky Pig slices again and takes off a piece of Angel Gundam's shoulder.

Chris: So powerful! Wait! When he attacks he leaves himself open for a split-second!

Porky Pig slices again, and Angel Gundam blocks with the mauve shield. Shield flashes, almost flickering.

Chris: (line appears middle screen separates into vertical halves) (As Duo) Hang in their old buddy! (As Inuyasha) Now's my chance! Beam pole!

Pulls beam pole from Angel Gundam's hip and smashes it in Porky Pig's forehead to his snout.

Guy Wearing WB Hat inside Porky Pig: I lived for revenge. . . And it was WRROOONG!

Porky Pig explodes in a sphere of red-orange-yellow light.

Guy Wearing WB Hat inside Porky Pig: Th-th-th- that's all folks.

Angel Gundam picks up Kubuwagato.

Chris: So this is the Kubuwagato, huh.

Angel Gundam turns toward rusted factory. And aims at it with Arm Cannon.

Chris: Every one out? Good! Blazing Meta Strike!

Angel Gundam blows up rusted factory and flies back to base.

Chris: I think I know how to beat Xander now.

Angel Gundam flies into background.

That's Ch. 5. PLEEZZEE REVIEW AND tell me who Chris should FACE NEXT! Also I wrote part of the middle end at 6:25 AM and after watching Mon Colle Knights. So I understand if you think it's weird.


	6. Faizan the Corn Boy, Friend and foe!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney. But I know some of the people.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney  
Episode 6- Faizan the Corn Boy, Friend and foe!

At the house base from the last episode, Chris and Xander are in a deep Yu- gi-oh! Duel that has been going on since the last episode.

Chris: I tribute Zolga to summon Skyknight Parshiasu! My favourite card!

Xander: You mean Airknight Parshath?

Chris: I like to use their names. (As Duo) They MIGHT not be correct but they're fun to use!

Xander: I know. So I activate Trap Hole!

Chris: I was expecting that! So I chain it to Seven Tools of the Bandit to negate your Trap hole! Oh yeah. Since I tributed Zolga to summon Skyknight Parshiasu I gain 2000 life points! Now Skyknight Parshiasu attacks your Dark Blade with Rush Recklessly! I win!

Xander: Oh, MAN!

Chris: That was tough!

TV comes on with Bliss on it.

Bliss: Hi Chris. I have good news.

Chris: What is it?

Bliss: The Disney force has a challenge for us.

Chris: What's the challenge?

Bliss: You have to face a fighter from the Disney force in a 1 on 1 duel.

Chris: Any special rules?

Bliss: Yes. If you win they free 100 prisoners.

Chris: And if I lose?

Bliss: You have to hand over your Angel Gundam!

Xander: WHAT! We can't accept!

Chris: (As Duo) I'll do it! (As Quatre) Our mission is to make the world free for everything! And if we leave those to remain imprisoned we would be failing that mission!

Xander: I guess your right.

Chris: (As Duo) Besides. If we lose the Gundam we can make a new one. And the self-detonating device is remote controlled. So we can blow it up from a distance!

Xander: Hey, yeah!

All: So, let's do it!

An hour later, Chris runs to bookshelf, presses button on watch, runs through bookshelf, and gets into Gundam.

Scene changes to a big meadow with 45 foot tall Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit on it.

Kid in Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit: LET ME OUT!

Disney Guy: No way, kid! You're our ticket to winning!

Angel Gundam appears Flying in the sky.

Disney Guy: He's here! Time to go!

Disney Guy runs into underground stairway.

Angel Gundam lands.

Chris: I'm here! Where are the prisoners?

Part of meadow opens up and a big glass box full of people comes out. Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit walks up, stopping at 500 feet away from Gundam.

Voice from Underground Stairway: The battlefield limits are this meadow. If you leave, you get destroyed, or your suits function ceases, you lose. The battle starts in one minute.

Kid Inside Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit: Hey! The radio just started working!

Chris: What? Who are you?

Kid Inside Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit: This is Faizan. Will you help me?

Chris: What's wrong? Where are you?

Faizan: Inside the Jack Sparrow Suit. Wait! You're Chris, right?

Chris: Yeah.

Faizan: All right! You can save me!

Chris: Wait! You're my opponent! What's going on?

Faizan: They grabbed me from the prisoners and threw me in here! The suit's being controlled from somewhere around here! And what's worse is that it's loaded with bombs!

Chris: Hang on! I think I have an idea!

Voice from Underground Stairway: 3, 2, 1, BEGIN!

Jack Sparrow Suit thrusts sword at Gundam, but Gundam dodges.

Chris: OK, Chris. Think back to Escaflowne.

Flash back to Episode 10 of Escaflowne where Hitomi teaches Van to douse.

Hitomi: You just picture the pendant in your mind and think about what your looking for, and the pendant will point to it.

Back to the battle.

Chris: That's it!

Chris douses the way Hitomi taught Van and the pendant points to the staircase. Jack Sparrow Suit slices at Angel Gundam. But Chris blocks with the mauve shield. The Angel Gundam then jumps back 160 feet and aims at staircase.

Chris: Blazing Meta Strike!

Angel Gundam blows up part of the staircase and the Jack Sparrow Suit stops moving and goes limp.

Chris: Oh yeah! The prisoners!

The glass box is open and the people are waving and cheering for Angel Gundam and Chris.

Chris: Can you move it now?

Faizan: No there are no controls!

Chris: (As Duo) Wait. I have an idea!

Angel Gundam picks up Jack Sparrow Suit by the rib area and flies toward where he came from.

Faizan: Since I knew a guy called Christopher Nivinski, can I call you Nivinski?

Chris: OK, Corn Boy!

Faizan: WHAT!

Angel Gundam with Jack Sparrow Suit Fly in the sky.

This took a few days to do cause I didn't have much time on any one day! Also, if you're wondering, this fic started as a weird conspiracy theory! If you read this fic and can review, please review! Come on! I would review your fic! Also, I write a new chapter every week or two, so keep checking my fic! Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people. Oh, and dousing really works! One time I lost my bit-beast, and I dowsed for it and found it!


	7. A day in the life of Brandon and Mike!

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney  
Episode 7- A day in the life of Brandon and Mike!

In an underground complex, a 200 lb, 5-foot 11 tall, 17 year old, mid-light brown haired, man with glasses and a faint moustache talks to a 5-foot tall 140 lb 11 year old, dark dirty blond haired, boy.

17-year old: Hey Brandon. Did you hear about how the animé resistance stole back the Kubu-whatever-thing?

Brandon: Really, Mike? I thought that they only defeated the guy who stole it.

Mike: He was defeated? Oh well. At least we got the data on the blade.

Brandon: We got the data? Cool! Now we can have some fun!

Mike: Also, I've been studying the tapes of the Gundam fights.

Brandon: Yeah. And?

Mike: I think I've learned his fighting style.

Brandon: YOU WHAT!

Mike: I think I can beat the Gundam.

Brandon: Are you nuts! Almost every one who went up against him was destroyed!

Mike: I know.

Brandon: So why do it?

Mike:(enraged) 'Cause I can't stand the thought of some guy who looks like a girl defeating us time after time! And rumour has it he's an animé-loving, Yu-gi-oh-Playing, Japanese-love-song-memorizing, Beyblading, NUTJOB!

Brandon: Looks like a girl?

Mike: (slightly less enraged) I heard his hair is down to his shoulders! It's GIRLY!

Brandon: Anything else?

Mike: He trashed the 45-foot tall Yosemite Sam! I wanted to use it!

Brandon: So? Back to your studying Gundam fights. . .

Mike:(calmed down) Here are the tapes.

Puts tape it VCR (Yes, VCR. I know its old, but remember! Its WB). Scenes of Angel Gundam's past battles are on the screen.

Scene from Episode 01.

Chris: Blazing Meta Strike!

Cannon fires and Bambi Mobile Doll explodes in a flash of yellow light.

Scene from Episode 02.

Chris: BLAZING META STRIKE!

Beam fires and destroys the Snow White Suit.

Scene from Episode 03.

Chris: (Like Duo) So be it! Blazing Meta Strike!

Fires, Yosemite Sam mech harmlessly falls to pieces.

Scene from Episode 04.

Chris: (Diagonal lines appear dividing the screen into thirds, and focus on eyes in centre piece) Unggh! That does it! Beam pole! (Pulls out beam pole) (As Duo) Eeee . . . YAAHH! (Smashes through Daffy's face) (Pulls beam pole out, and Daffy explodes in orange-red-yellow ball of light)

Scene from Episode 05

Chris: (line appears middle screen separates into vertical halves) (As Duo) Hang in their old buddy! (As Inuyasha) Now's my chance! Beam pole!

Pulls beam pole from Angel Gundam's hip and smashes Porky Pig's forehead into his snout.

Scene from Episode 06.

Chris: Blazing Meta Strike!

Angel Gundam blows up part of the staircase and the Jack Sparrow Suit stops moving and goes limp.

Mike turns off VCR. And turns to face Brandon.

Mike: I think you can learn his fighting style too if you watch these.

Brandon: Well, it's worth a shot.

Alarm and siren goes off.

Voice over P.A.: The Angel Gundam's attacking a Disney jail. Everyone to the TVs.

Mike turns knob on TV and it shows the Angel Gundam firing its Blazing Meta Stream at a wall. Gundam then whips out the Kubuwagato, and slices the Blazing Meta Streamed part of the wall in a flash of purple light. The wall then explodes in a huge blue explosion.

Mike: So this is the power of the Kubu-thing.

Brandon: That wall was 35 feet thick!

The people then all go into a big corner of the prison. Angel Gundam then picks up the corner with the people in it and flies in the sky.

Mike: Look at him run. COWARD!

Brandon: I think he's getting those people to safety.

Mike: That's what he wants us to think.

Angel Gundam with prison corner flies in the sky.

What do you think of my new Chara? PLEEZE REVIEW! I like getting Reviews. Even if it's pointless. Also, what's your fav Tim Burton? And what Chara do you want me to face next? WB? Disney? Tell me with a review! Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people.


	8. Chris and Mike Battle for the First Time...

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney  
Episode 8- Chris and Mike Battle for the First Time!

At the house base from the last episode, Chris and Faizan are in a deep Yu- gi-oh! Duel.

Faizan: My turn! Dark Ruler Ha Des! Attack his defence monster!

Chris: (As Duo) You wish! (As Yugi) I activate Acid Filled Pit Fall to flip my defence monster! Cyber Pot!

Faizan: You mean Cyber Jar and Acid Trap Hole?

Chris: I like to use their names.

Faizan: OK. So back to the Duel. I'm at 1800. You're at 500.

Chris: Good! Because its defence is 2000 or less it's destroyed! But because it flipped it destroys all monsters on the field. That means your Dark Ruler Ha Des and 2 Opticlops are gone.

Faizan: NOOO!

Chris: Now we both pick up, not draw, 5 cards, show them to each other and special summon all we pick up monsters with 4 or less stars in face up Attack or face down defence mode!

Faizan: OK. (Both pick up, not draw, 5 cards)

Chris: Great! Now we show them to each other!

Faizan: I have Fiend Mega Cyber, Magician Of Faith, Mystical Space Typhoon, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Dust Tornado.

Chris: OK. I have Needle Wall, Labyrinth Wall, Zolga, Gagagigo, and Altar For Tribute! Now cause it's your turn you pick who special summons first!

Faizan: I go first! I special summon Magician Of Faith in face down defence mode!

Chris: I special summon Zolga and Gagagigo in face up Attack mode!

Faizan: I go to main phase 2 and play 3 cards face down! Go.

Chris: Finally! I draw! And I play Disciple of Genocide!

Faizan: What?

Chris: It destroys and removes from play 1 face down monster! And all copies of it from both players' decks!

Faizan: Oh! You mean Nobleman Of Crossout!

Chris: Yes! Now your life points are exposed!

Faizan: NOOO!

Chris: Yes! Now I Tribute Zolga to set a face down monster! Plus by Tributing Zolga I get 2000 life points! Now Gagagigo attack his life points!

Blue boxes like in Yu-gi-oh! With life points showing Chris-2800 Faizan- 1800

Faizan: You fell into my trap! Activate Magic Cylinder!

Chris: (each sentence shows Chris from a different point of view) I was expecting that! And that's why I Tributed Zolga! To get 2000 life points! Now I chain it to Seven Tools of the Bandit to negate your Magic Cylinder and destroy it!

Faizan: Oh well. I still have Mirror Force!

Chris: (each sentence has shows Chris from a different point of view) (As Yami Yugi) You can't! It's the damage step! You can only Activate Mirror Force in the battle step! And because I activated the counter trap Seven Tools of the Bandit the battle step is over! Your Mirror Force is to slow to respond!

Faizan: NOOO!

Chris: Cheer up! It's just a game! Besides, I win!

Faizan: Aw. But I wanted to win.

Chris: Don't worry! You almost beat me! Besides you'll probably win next time!

Faizan: Wanna go again?

TV comes on with Bliss on it.

Bliss: Hi Chris.

Chris: Hi Bliss. What's going on? You only call if there's news.

Bliss: That's why I called. There's an "Elmer Fudd" (Doing Dr. Evil hand signals) "Mobile Suit" in the city.

Chris: (As Duo) Got it!

Bliss: Be careful. I have a bad feeling about this one.

Chris: I know. I'm getting weird vibes too.

Chris runs to bookshelf, presses button on watch, runs through bookshelf, and gets into Gundam.

Faizan turns to screen: Who are you?

Angel Gundam appears flying in the sky.

Scene changes to at the park.

Mike: (In "Elmer Fudd" (Doing Dr. Evil hand signals) "Mobile Suit") When'll he be here?

Angel Gundam lands a couple hundred feet away.

Mike: It's time to take revenge for what you've done!

Chris: Wait a minute, I know that voice! Michael?

Mike: Chris? I haven't seen you since high school!

Chris: What are you doing working for Warner Brothers? They're the bad guys!

Mike: I should've known you'd say that! You never did like slapstick!

Chris: Why didn't you join the animé resistance? You used to like animé!

Mike: "Used" to! You ruined it for me by singing Japanese love songs and quoting animé characters!

Chris: Hey, I was just experiencing animé in my own way! You shouldn't be offended by it!

Mike: Enough talk! Face me to see whose side is right!

Chris: (As Duo) Yeah? No sweat!

("Wings of the Boy Who Killed" plays in the background) Angel Gundam flies into the sky. Angel Gundam's right hand reached under its left hand and pulled out a beam sabre. And it swooped at Mike like in Ch.1 when Angel Gundam Faced the Bambi Mobile Doll. But Elmer Fudd "Mobile Suit" dodges to the left at the last second, turns around, aims his rifle, and nails Angel Gundam in the back between the wings!

Chris: (line appears middle screen separates into vertical halves) (As Inuyasha) UNNGH! How'd he know what to do? Its like he knew exactly how to counter it!

Mike: That's right! I studied tapes of the Gundam fights. I know all your moves!

Chris: (line appears middle screen separates into vertical halves) (As Inuyasha) In that case I'll just try something new!

Scene goes to Angel Gundam on the upper left corner, and Elmer Fudd "Mobile Suit" in opposite corner, just like in Gundam Wing, when Heero fought Quatre when Quatre used the Wing Zero, With Gundam Wing Episode ending electric guitar music in the background.

Well That's Episode 8! I (The dude using Gimlidragon to post Mobile Suit Gundam Disney not the real Gimlidragon) used copy/paste to write most of this fic! Tell me with a review what you want changed about it! Also the Beyblade world championships don't let 15 up year olds in! I am 16 going on 17, and I Beyblade! So write to Hasbro to let 15 up year olds in for the next Beyblade world championships! Come on its only fair!


	9. The Battle Continues and Chris’s Power S...

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 9-The Battle Continues and Chris's Power Saves Him!

At the City Battlefield from the last episode Angel Gundam is on the upper left corner of the screen, and Elmer Fudd "Mobile Suit" in opposite corner, just like in Gundam Wing, when Heero fought Quatre when Quatre used the Wing Zero

Chris: (line appears middle screen separates into vertical halves) (As Inuyasha) UNNGH! How'd he know what to do? Its like he knew exactly how to counter it!

Mike: That's right! I studied tapes of the Gundam fights. I know all your moves!

Chris: (line appears middle screen separates into diagonal halves) (Still As Inuyasha) In that case I'll just try something new!

Mike:( in the other(Right) diagonal half) Face it Chris, you used up all your best moves! There's nothing you can surprise me with!

Chris: (As Duo) Yeah? Well how about some oldies with a twist!

Angel Gundam whirls its beam sabre as Elmer Fudd "Mobile Suit" drops its rifle and pulls out a Viking sword! Angel Gundam then spins with beam sabre like in Episode 2.

Mike: (line appears middle screen separates into diagonal halves) Fool! You should know I know this move!

Chris: (in the other diagonal half)(As Inuyasha) Heh! That's what you think!

Elmer Fudd Ducks under the blade and lunges at Angel Gundam. So Angel Gundam tilts the sabre diagonally downward to slice up Elmer, like Sesshomaru did to the dogs in episode #5 of Inuyasha: Aristocratic assassin, Sesshomaru. However Mike catches it in time, but has a bit of the right arm cloth and skin shaved off exposing grey machinery!

Mike: UNNGH!

Chris: (As Duo) Weren't expecting that were ya!

Mike: But? How did? How could you?

Chris: (As Duo) I know my moves better that anyone. So I know how to counter them. And how to counter the counters!

Mike: Oh yeah! Well you can't know how to counter them all! Try one of them again!

Chris: (As Duo) Yeah? No sweat!

Angel Gundam pulls out beam pole from hip and tries to slam it through Elmer Fudd's face.

Mike: Are you serious?

Fudd ducks under beam pole and lunges at Gundam's chest jewel.

Chris: (As Duo) Yeah? How's about this!

Gundam spins 180 degrees to its left, dodges the stab, knocks sword in air, and jams beam pole through Elmer Fudd's Right thigh! Angel Gundam end up standing on Elmer Fudd's Right, facing the same way!

Mike: (line appears middle screen separates into diagonal halves)EEEYETH!

Chris: ( in the other (left) diagonal half) (As Duo) Weren't expecting that! Were ya!

Mike:(Face taking up whole screen(front View) (surprised) How do you do it!

Chris: (As Quatre) (over Intercom) Oh Michael. I've known for so long. It's so queer how predictable you are.

Mike:(Face still taking up whole screen) (ticked off) First; don't call me Michael! My mom calls me that! Second; stop saying "queer"! It doesn't mean weird anymore! Third; I'm not predictable!

Chris: (As Duo but it shows his face (side View)) Yeah? Well I've got a few things to say! I hate to say it again, but you are predictable.

Mike: (Faces alternate for their respective turns of dialogue) I'm not.

Chris: Even Gandalf said queer in the book, so if I say queer enough its true meaning will be revived!

Mike: No it won't!

Chris: Are you saying I'm not good enough to be your mom?

Mike: (still ticked off whiny) Chris! I don't want you to be my mom! Besides, you won't make a good one!

Chris: Why? I'm good with kids!

Mike:(Annoyed) Chris! I'm older than you!

Chris: So!

Mike: It doesn't make sense!

Chris: What's wrong with that?

Mike: Chris! Stop being weird!

Chris: Don't you mean queer?

Mike: (Enraged) Chris! Stop using that word!

Chris: (As Quatre) Sorry, Mike. Now enhance your calm.

Mike: (line appears middle screen separates into diagonal halves) (Mike looks up, then back to the radio)(Calmed down) Heh, You were wrong about me being predictable.

Chris: (in the other diagonal half)(As Inuyasha) Huh?

Elmer Fudd's sword lands in Elmer Fudd's hand tip pointing down.

Mike: (Yelling) I can chain to counters!

Elmer Fudd jams sword into Angel Gundam's chest to the left of the chest jewel!

Chris: YYYAAAAAAAAA!

Elmer Fudd spins around having the beam pole rip through the right side of his thigh. Elmer Fudd punches Angel Gundam's chest jewel and gives it a small crack. Angel Gundam falls on its back and the sword comes out. Elmer Fudd picks up his shotgun and uses it as a crutch! Elmer Fudd points sword at Angel Gundam's head!

Mike: (normal voice) Well, I guess this is checkmate. Or do you surrender?

Chris: (thinking) (normal voice (in head voice)) Well, it looks like I only have one chance left. This only worked on flies in my childhood, but it's my only hope!

Mike: Silence, eh? Well this looks it's goodbye.

Elmer Fudd pulls back his sword and thrusts it at Angel Gundam's cockpit ( Right under its chest jewel).

Chris: (thinking) Please work. (Speaking) I believe in myself!

Scene goes to a negative of itself. Then Elmer Fudd goes negative.

Mike: UUUGGGHHH!

Elmer Fudd stops for 3 seconds, then goes forward. Angel Gundam pulls out beam sabre from under arm, then skewers Elmer Fudd in the gut.

Scene slowly zooms out with Angel Gundam holding the beam sabre in Fudd, with Fudd's arm holding sword going out behind Angel Gundam's head.

My brother said that my stories are getting worse every time, but I'm thinking of making this into a movie one day, so please review. Oh yeah, someone's going to be killed off. Tell me who you think it's going to be with a review. Also, I know why animé is sometimes so badly dubbed! Americans are jealous of animé because it's better than anything they could make, so they dub it bad to make it look bad!


	10. Revive the Angel Gundam Chris! It’s you...

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 10-Revive the Angel Gundam Chris! It's your only chance!

On a sunny day around July in a front yard with a grey brick path shaped like a ring with a tree in the middle of it, two paths coming out of it from the bottom and right side. And a backwards L brick path connecting the two paths on the bottom and right sides. A small pine tree about 5-6 feet tall is in the lower right corner. Chris is on the driveway to the right of the

yard, he is wearing red shorts and a blue Yu-Gi-Oh! Shirt. He's holding a torn, rolled up milk carton in his right hand.

Chris: I warned you flies to stop coming near me.

Chris swings at flies, but flies are too agile and keep dodging at the last second.

Chris: That's it. Time to try something new.

Chris pulls his left hand back and thrusts it forward. The fly that just landed on the brick path goes negative and Chris then does a sideways swing with the rolled up milk carton and swats the fly to the left.

Chris: You're probably wondering why you're only out cold. It's because I don't kill flies just cause there annoying. I know you flies have souls just like everyone has a soul. I don't like hurting others, but I won't be pushed around.

Chris: (his voice is talking but his mouth isn't moving)(kind of like a voice over) After playing Dungeons Dragons I learned about magic. Dragon Ball Z also taught me a lot. I now know it was wrong to attack that fly because it wouldn't let me look at my Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultra, super, and game rares in the sunlight. I learned about magic from experience.

Scene changes to city battlefield where Chris and Angel Gundam faced Mike and Elmer Fudd. Angel Gundam and Elmer Fudd are lying on the ground on their backs. Angel Gundam has a sword hole in the chest to the left of the chest jewel, a cracked chest jewel, and smoke rising from under the back. Elmer Fudd has a bit of the right arm, about the size of Angel Gundam's hand, shaved off exposing grey machinery, a sideways cylinder-shaped piece of the right thigh going left to right outward melted away, and a hole in the stomach.

Chris: (Eyes closed) Unngh.

Mike: (Eyes closed) Unngh.

Chris: (Eyes open) (As Hitomi) Huh? Was that all just a dream? Or maybe a vision? No, it was real! It was a memory of the day I found out my about my powers.

Mike: (Eyes open) (ticked off, whiny and groggy) Chris! Stop quoting animé! I don't even like Hitomi, but I don't want to hear you imitate her!

Chris: (As Duo) Well, it seems you've woke up.

Mike: (Enraged) CHRIS!

Chris: (As Quatre) Sorry.

Mike: (Calmed down and exasperated) Look Chris, why do you have to quote animé?

Chris: (As Lady Une (the non evil one)) Mike, animé is a form of art, whether you get it or not.

Mike: (inquisitive) What do you mean?

Chris: Animé was made to make people happy. Just because some people don't understand it, or know what it means, doesn't mean that they have to have to dislike it. You don't need to understand it, or know what it means. You just have to experience it.

Mike: I don't …understand.

Chris: If Animé were made to be understood it wouldn't be as good. Animé is meant to be like a dream. It doesn't have to follow the rules of reality. It should be a fun time in a world of its own. A world of fantasy where the unwritten rules of American shows don't need to exist.

Mike: (whiny) Chris, why do you have to use girl voices when you quote animé?

Chris: What's wrong with that?

Mike: It sounds like you have gender issues.

Chris: (As Inuyasha) Come on Mike, you know I don't.

Mike: But it sounds like you do.

Chris: (As Zechs) It's not what you say, it's what you mean. Anything you say can be taken the wrong way if you think about it.

Mike: But why do you have to use girl voices?

Chris: (As Hitomi) Real animé freaks don't care if they quote boys or girls. It's about the animé. And if you're afraid to sound like you have gender issues, you're afraid of what everyone will think, instead of being happy to be an animé freak.

Mike:(normal voice) Who was that voice you used to tell me that animé is art.

Chris: (As Lady Une (the non evil one)) You mean you don't recognize it?

Mike: No.

Chris: (As Inuyasha) It's Lady Une.

Mike: Who?

Chris: (As Inuyasha) Lady Une. From Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Remember?

Mike: No.

Chris: The one who had two personalities. One good. One evil.

Mike: Oh, her. The schizo.

Chris: She wasn't schizo. Her love for Treize gave her split personalities making her an embodiment of how the show didn't have a bad guy, it had a number of sides doing what they thought was right.

Mike:(Mildly annoyed) Do you have to use animé voices all the time?

Chris: (As Duo) Yeah. It makes me a true animé freak.

Mike:(annoyed) That's it! Enough talk! Let's finish this!

Battle scarred Elmer Fudd starts to get up. It makes creaking sounds, and it uses its lengthened Viking sword as a crutch. Angel Gundam lays motionless. The eyes are unlit.

Chris: (As Duo) Yeah! Come on Angel Gundam! Lets do it! (Angel Gundam makes whirring sound) What! Happened! Why! Won't! It! Start!

Fudd slowly starts to point its shotgun at Angel Gundam.

Mike: (confident voice) Well, I guess this time it really is checkmate.

Chris: Come on Angel Gundam, buddy! We can do this!

Mike: Give up and I'll spare you.

Chris: (thinking) Wait! Healing! That's it! But I need some time!

Mike: For once you shut yourself up? What are you planning?

Chris: (Speaking) (As Quatre)Mike! Tell me why you like WB so much!

Mike: Well, it's because it's the first real cartoon maker.

Chris: (thinking) I believe in myself.

Chris starts glowing and the glow spreads to the cockpit. Angel Gundam starts glowing. The cracks and wounds heal slightly. The cracked chest jewel starts to heal. The sword hole in the chest fills in a bit.

Mike: What's this glow?

Chris: (As Inuyasha) Faith!

Angel Gundam stands up like Wing Zero underwater in Gundam Wing Endless Waltz.

Finally double digits! While in bed I thought about the movie form of this. You know. Like Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz. It'll take place after the series. If you want anything changed tell me about it with a review. I'll think about it and maybe even change it. Oh yeah, and I was going to make Mobile Suit Gundam Disney 49 episodes, so tell when its going to "jump the shark". Please review.


	11. A New Suit Appears! But Is It Friend Or...

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 11- A New Suit Appears! But Is It Friend Or Foe?

City battlefield where Chris and Angel Gundam faced Mike and Elmer Fudd. Angel Gundam stands glowing gold while Elmer Fudd uses its lengthened Viking sword as a crutch. Elmer Fudd still has its battle wounds from before, but Angel Gundam's b0attle wounds are partly healed in.

Mike: (starting to get freaked out)(Shows Elmer Fudd when Mike talks) What's with this? Where's this glow coming from?

Chris: (As Inuyasha)(Voice echoing) (Shows gold glowing Angel Gundam when Chris talks) I told you! It's faith!

Mike: But…But this doesn't make sense! How can faith be so powerful?

Chris: It can be! If you believe!

Mike: I…I never knew you had this kind of power. When did you get it?

Chris: You and me both!

Mike: When did you get it?

Chris: Heh. If I knew, I would've used it on you long ago!

Mike: (thinking) How can I beat him? He learned to heal his Gundam and if I use the S.D.M. it could blow out the whathoozits that keep this suit together. Wait! If I can stall long enough his Gundam might run out of what's keeping it standing! Then I can go into S.D.M. and finish him off.

Chris: Hey! Has your suit gone dead, or do you give up!

Mike: (speaking) You asked me why I thought WB was so good.

Chris: Yeah?

Mike: Well it's the grandfather of cartoons in general.

Chris: Is that all?

Mike: I like their humour.

Chris: That's it? I thought there'd be more than that!

Angel Gundam's glow starts to be less bright.

Mike: Now's the time!

Chris: What?

Mike: Super Duper Mode!

Sky goes dark and wind starts whooshing towards the Elmer Fudd suit!

Chris: Is that the best name you got for a transformation?

The skin and cloth of Elmer Fudd suit rip off and disintegrate in the air, revealing that the Elmer Fudd suit looks basically the same, but its made of blue-grey metal armour plates held on by bolts at the edges. Elmer Fudd suit now has black eye balls with the coloured part coloured red. The hat is still there, but the battle wounds are charred and blackened!

Mike: Lets finish this Chris!

Chris: Ready to take him Angel Gundam!

Screen in Angel Gundam blinks blue to yellow and back to blue.

Chris: Time to end this battle!

Mike: Wait! You talk to your Gundam!

Chris: Yeah! It has a soul!

Mike: CHRIS! Only people have souls!

Chris: How can something exist without a soul?

Mike: Things can exist without souls!

Chris: How?

Mike: Ever hear of inanimate objects?

Chris: Then why do you swear at my Gamecube when you can't win?

Mike: CHRIS! That's Different!

Chris: You didn't answer the question!

Mike: It's a reflex of his frustration!

Chris: That's your answer?

Mike: When you get mad at a person you yell at them! When you get mad at an inanimate object you yell at them as a reaction!

Chris: SURE it is Mike!

Mike: CHRIS!

(Wings of the Boy Who Killed" plays in background)

Super Duper Mode Elmer Fudd rushes at gold glowing Angel Gundam with his sword out to the right side. The sword and arm are extended outward. Just as Elmer Fudd gets close to Angel Gundam, Angel Gundam fly's up and dives at Elmer Fudd. Fudd's upperarms, shins, and back metal armour plate panels open up to reveal rockets. Fudd then fly's up at Angel Gundam, who then pulls out his beam sabre and both swords meet with a flash of light that covers a 7 metre radius spiky circle around where the swords clash.

Chris: (line appears middle screen separates into vertical halves)(Chris is in the upper right half)(Chris's hair keeps changing from pink to purple to blonde and back to pink to start over again) You still like animé! I can sense it!

Mike: (Mike is in the lower left half) What happened to you!

Chris: What do you mean?

Mike: Your hair!

Chris: What of it?

Mike: It's weird!

Chris: Don't you mean queer!

Mike: (Enraged) Chris!

Fudd's rockets spray more light and he forces Angel Gundam back until Angel Gundam drops 150 feet and Fudd flies by! Angel Gundam then fly's up only to have Fudd meet Angel Gundam in a sword clash.

Mike: (Calmed down) What do you mean I still like animé?

Chris: Your suit has many animé features!

Fudd's left arm rocket blows up in a red-orange. Fudd falls.

Chris:(As Duo) NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mike:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Elmer Fudd is caught by a 40 foot Wakko ("Animaniacs", red hat, light blue shirt) Mobile Suit 80 feet from the ground.

REVIEW! PLEEZE! Tell people about my fanfic after you read it! I like the ! mark! if you can't make a review sign up with to post a review. Also if you want me to change anything about the fic tell me! I was going to make a theme song of images for the fic! Tell me if I should do it! And ever notice how Ishizu Ishtar's skin keeps changing colour? I think she has what Michael Jackson has!


	12. Reminders of defeat! Faizan comes to th...

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 12- Reminders of defeat! Faizan comes to the Rescue!

In Chris's house Chris and Mike are Beyblading on a dark green plastic bin lid. Xander is in the background. Chris's Digimon cards, Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, Game Boy Advance, and a green bell shaped perfume bottle with a gold handle on top, are around Chris. The Beybattle is animated season 1 style (The Good season)(non CG (computer generated)). Chris's blade has a deep maroon bit with a Draciel F bit beast, pink Draciel F attack ring and lime green (Non Metal Driger) fake blade base with a metal tip (and a removable spin gear). Mike's blade is Wing Defencer with a black bit!

("Swing Low" is playing as show background music)

Chris: Iblis! Rusty Cutter!

The bit beast on Iblis's blade starts to glow non-evil purple and the blade slams into Mike's blade!

Mike: Counter!

Mike's blade slams Iblis back!

Chris: UNNGH!

Chris's animé stuff starts glowing but no one (not even Chris) can see it!

Both blades are losing spin and wobbling!

Chris: Power of my friends…

Chris's animé stuff start glowing brighter!

Chris: Aid me in this fight!

The glow lightning bolts into the air and goes into Iblis. Iblis then keeps spinning while Mike's blade falls down!

Mike: NO!

Chris: We did it! Thanks stuff! I couldn't have done it without you!

Mike: I'm still not letting you use names of girls I like for Dungeons Dragons Characters!

Chris: We had a deal! And I won!

Mike: You didn't win! I could of used this!

Mike holds up a Master Draciel with a big golden spark (sun fire) disk!

Chris: Yeah! But we agreed that you wouldn't!

Mike: It doesn't matter!

Chris: Oath breaker!

Mike: (voice over) That was my first loss at the hands of Chris. But not the last.

Scene changes to Chris's kitchen where Chris is at a light beige rectangle table that holds 5 people, going left to right with Chris at the left lower seat of the table with Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards on the table. Chris has Airknight Parshath (face up attack mode) and a Magic/Trap card face down. His hand has 3 cards in his hand. Zolga is on top if the Graveyard. A calculator shows 2800.3400.

Chris: I draw! I play Array of Revealing Light! And set it to fiend! Now you can't attack with fiend monsters in the same turn they're normal/flip/or special summoned! What's on your side of the field?

Mike: (Over speaker phone) Light of Intervention.

Chris: I attack your life points directly with Airknight Parshath. (Presses calculator buttons and calculator displays 800.1500) I draw from Airknight's effect and I end my turn!

Mike: I Draw! (2 second pause) I summon Giant Orc! But because of your Magic card it can't attack this turn! But next turn I'm taking out your Airknight!

Chris: I draw! (Looks at hand) thanks to your Light of Intervention Trap card I can summon Gora Turtle in face up Defence mode. He stops all monsters with 1900 attack or more from attacking! Including your Giant Orc!

Chris: Before I end my turn, what's on your side of the field?

Mike: Again? You got a brain tumour or something? I told you 2 minutes ago!

Chris: (As Duo) Hey. I'm just double-checking!

Mike: _Sigh _Giant Orc, face-up attack, Light of Intervention, and 1 card in my hand.

Chris: OK, I end my turn.

Mike: Ok. I draw. I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode. Next I play Riryoku to halve the 1100 attack points of your Gora Turtle and add them to the 1100 attack points of my Witch. That will make it strong enough to take down your Turtle.

Chris: Not Quite! I activate Ceasefire! It has two effects. First it flips all face down monsters face up!

Mike: But there are no face down monsters to flip face up.

Chris: Don't forget its second effect! It inflicts 500 damage per effect monster to your life points. And I count 4! (Shows cards when Chris says their names) Airknight Parshath! Giant Orc! Gora Turtle! And Witch of the Black Forest! That's 2000 damage to your 1500 life points! I Win!

Mike: (voice over) Why! Why must I always lose to him! I'm better then him! He's so weird he doesn't deserve to win! Society only accepts normal people! How can I lose to someone less than me!

Scene changes to Cockpit of Elmer Fudd Mobile Suit where Mike is laying on his right side with his eyes closed.

Brandon: (over intercom) Mike? Mike? Mike? (Mike's eyes open)

Mike: (Groggily) Wha? What happened? Where am I?

Brandon: You blacked out from the G-Forces of falling from the sky.

Mike(Regularly): And the Gundam?

Brandon: Its still up there. And your Suit is busted!

Mike: Take me back to base! Use the Acme S.S. Sail Sled!

Wakko Mobile Suit lands, puts down Elmer Fudd Mobile Suit, and pulls out a brown wood looking box with skis on the bottom and a white Sail on a wood looking mast out of his hip (pocket). Wakko then puts Elmer in the S.S. Sail Sled and it sails to the left of the screen.

Chris:(Thinking) Hmm. I sense something familiar. (Chris smiles and his eyes become big upside down U's) I've always wanted to do this. (Speaking) Bah Weep Grannah Weep Nini Bong!

Brandon: What does that mean?

Chris: Brandon? Is that you?

Brandon: Yeah. It's me. Now what does that mean?

Chris: It's the universal greeting…from Transformers the Movie…Kup and Hot Rod Said it.

Brandon: Transformers isn't animé!

Chris: The Transformers Movie was made by Toei animation. the company who made Dragonball Z/GT and Gundam.

Brandon: I don't care!

Wakko Mobile Suit Fly's up at glowing gold Angel Gundam but Angel Gundam fall out of the sky and the glow stops.

Chris: What's going on? Angel Gundam! Are you OK!

Wakko Mobile Suit Fly's down toward Angel Gundam.

Faizan: Hey Emilio!

Wakko Mobile Suit stops in mid air and looks at Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit that's holding a Pirate Sword.

That's a dozen Episodes. I know why bad people survive accidents but not good people. if bad people didn't survive we would take pleasure in death. that would make us meaner people. And if they survive they can turn good. like in Sailor Moon when the 4 sisters turned good. review


	13. Corn VS Bran Breaker Gundam to the Resc...

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 13-Corn V.S Bran! Breaker Gundam to the Rescue!

At City battlefield where Chris and Angel Gundam faced Mike and Elmer Fudd, Angel Gundam is lying back up but it's face isn't down. Its face is looking to his left. Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit is holding a pirate sword and looking at Wakko Mobile Suit in the air a few dozen feet above Angel Gundam and about 2-3 dozen feet to the left.

Chris: Corn Boy. How long have you been here?

Faizan: I just got here Nivinski.

Chris: Did you watch the fight Cornelius?

Faizan: NivinSKAY. I saw the whole thing.

Chris: Corn on the cob when did you leave the house base?

Faizan: Nivinski on the cob. I left when you went down right before you got back up and Mike went into Super Duper Mode.

Chris: Thanks for coming, Corno!

Faizan: Its ok. I'll bring you back.

Chris (As Inuyasha) Great, but one problem.

Faizan: What?

Chris: Emilio's still here!

Faizan: So?

Chris: He'll attack us, and with you carrying Angel Gundam you wont be able to fight back.

Faizan: Blade Member wouldn't do that.

Chris: Yeah? How do you know? You don't even know him!

Faizan: Actually I met him long time ago… 4 years ago!

Chris: Well I met him 5 years ago!

Faizan: Knowing someone longer doesn't equal knowing them better!

Chris: That may be true, but it's not always right!

Faizan: Oh Yeah? Well let's ask Blade Member!

Chris: OK, Corny!

Faizan: Blade Member, would you attack me when I'm carrying the Angel Gundam?

Brandon: Yeah!

Wakko Mobile Suit flies towards Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit, and pulls out a beam mallet (from when Animaniacs made fun of Star Wars). It does a sideways swing, which Jack blocks with its sword.

Faizan: (Diagonal (Upper Right to lower left) lines appears separating the screen separates into 3 Diagonal rows) (Faizan's eyes are in the middle row) Why are you attacking me?

Brandon: (the old lines and eyes disappear)(Diagonal lines (Upper left to lower Right) appears separating the screen separates into 3 Diagonal rows (Brandon's eyes are in the middle row) Because I don't like being called Blade Member!

Wakko jabs 15 to 20 times in 5 seconds at Jack Sparrow, which Jack Sparrow dodges by ducking and weaving to his left, right, and backwards. Wakko's advancing forward with each swing and Jack Sparrow is going backwards with each dodge.

Chris: Xander?

Xander: Yeah Chris?

Chris: Can you come down here and get me?

Xander: Okay.

Chris: But don't use the house base, it's an open target for Emilio.

Xander: Don't worry, I have a new weapon!

Wakko raises his beam mallet over his head and thrusts it down at Jack Sparrow! Jack Sparrow then blocks with his pirate sword and as the mallet hits, the sword cracks, and debris flies out.

Faizan: (vertical lines appears in the Upper middle and lower middle of the screen separating the screen into 3 vertical halves)(Faizan's face, shown from a left-side view.) UNNGH!

Wakko raises his beam mallet again, but when he swings down Jack Sparrow jumps to the right and jabs Wakko through the arm, into his torso.

Brandon: (vertical lines appears in the Upper middle and lower middle of the screen separating the screen into 3 vertical halves)(Brandon's face, shown from a right-side view.) UNNGH!

Jack Sparrow thrusts the sword downwards, but the sword breaks off where it cracked!

Faizan: (vertical lines appears in the Upper middle and lower middle of the screen separating the screen into 3 vertical halves)(Faizan's face, shown from a left-side view.)No!

Scene changes back to Angel Gundam, but in the sky, something is flying down!

Chris: Xander, is that you?

The thing in the sky is closer now, and it's a giant 45 foot tall Mobile Suit that looks exactly like Breaker The Magical Warrior!(Yu-Gi-Oh! Card)

Xander: It's me all right!

Breaker Gundam picks up Angel Gundam and flies away into the sky!

☻ by Paris

My cousin helped me type this (I Can't type good) so I let her put in the ☻She made! Did you notice that Gatenmaru Moth Demon) looks like Michael Jackson? Also the guy Mike is based on says I make him look bad! Tell me what you think!


	14. Brandon has an Episode! Is this the end ...

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 14- Brandon has an Episode! Is this the end of Faizan?

At City battlefield where Chris and Angel Gundam faced Mike and Elmer Fudd Mobile Suit, Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit with a broken sword stands on the right. On the left is Wakko Mobile Suit with the broken part of the sword pinning his Upper left arm to his torso. Wakko Mobile Suit has a beam mallet in his right hand.

Brandon: Chris and Xander might have got away, but you won't escape me!

Faizan: You wanna mess? Huh? Huh, Emilio, you wanna mess?

Brandon: Yeah, I'll mess with ya.

Faizan: Fine, bring it!

Brandon: It's on!

Scene changes to Breaker Gundam carrying Angel Gundam.

Chris: So it's on.

Xander: It's on like Mario vs. DK. Go, Mario.

Chris: (as Speed Racer) Golly gee, Xander, we have to get back to the base and fix up the Angel Gundam so we can use it in a fight again and the city won't be defenceless when WB or Disney attacks!

Xander: Hai!

Rockets on back spray extra light and Gundams flies off towards house base!

-

(Fukai Mori (AKA Deep Forest) (Inuyasha ending theme #2) plays as background music)

Wakko spins mallet around and moves towards Faizan. Jack Sparrow ducks under the mallet, and punches Wakko in the gut.

Brandon: UGH!

Wakko continues to spin with the beam mallet diagonally down, and nails Jack in his left side.

Faizan: UGH!

Jack Sparrow flies back around 240 ft. and crashes into a building.

Faizan: (Groan)

The area where Wakko got punched sparks up, and then explodes.

Brandon: (Moaning groan)

Jack Sparrow gets up, but is hunched over, and has his hand clutching his left rib area where he got hit.

Faizan: (Laboured Breathing) Ugh! Got hit hard on that one. But I got him better than he got me!

Wakko gets up, but its pinned left arm, bending at the elbow and wrist holds the hole on his stomach area.

Brandon: (Laboured Breathing) Ugh! We're matched move for move! I have to break the tie!

Faizan: Give…up…yet?

Brandon: Mike…may have…lost…to…Chris…but I…won't…lose…to Faiz! I just…need a…few seconds!

Both suits are holding there wounds and Brandon and Faizan are heavily breathing, but the breathing gets lighter with each breath.

Faizan: It's go Time! Life points damage!

Jack Sparrow charges, but Wakko flies in the air.

Brandon: Why don't you come up here Faiz?

Faizan: Going up! (Presses a button but nothing happens)

Brandon: Are you coming up or not?

Faizan: My suit can't fly!

Brandon: Then I'll come down!

Wakko Mobile Suit flies down and swings beam mallet sideways but Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit cuts off Wakko Mobile Suit's right hand at the wrist with his piece of pirate sword. The hand with beam mallet falls and nails Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit's left knee (knee dislocates and bends to the right)(His right)!

Faizan/ Brandon: Unngh!

Wakko dodges to his right then flies by Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow turns to his left and turns a 180-degree turn. Wakko flies up 200 feet in the air and 200 feet away of Jack Sparrow.

Brandon: (Screechy moany humming sound) Mmmhhh! I'm out of weapons and hands! Only 1 thing left to do!

Scene changes to Breaker Gundam carrying Angel Gundam at house base lowering on to the floor in a hanger. Behind Breaker Gundam is an open hanger door blue sky with clouds in it. Breaker Gundam has jagged light spraying from his back until his feet touch ground. Breaker Gundam puts Angel Gundam down.

Chris: (As Hitomi) I'm sensing a power change.

TV in front of Gundams comes on.

Bliss: (on TV) Chris's right. There's a power build up coming from the Wakko Mobile Suit.

Xander: I'll go back to help Faizan!

Scene changes to Breaker Gundam jumping out of house base and jagged light starts spraying from his back as he heads back to the city battle field!

Xander: I've set House Base to come to the city battlefield. With me and Faizan there Brandon won't be able to touch House Base!

Scene changes to Faizan/Brandon looking at each other, the sound of jet engines starts and they turn to the right to see a dot in the distance. The dot gets zoomed in on twice revealing Breaker Gundam with jagged light spraying from his back. (Like Tallgeese III in Gundam Wing Endless Waltz Episode 2)

Brandon: UNN! I can't take on Faizan and Xander in a damaged suit! Time for my ultimate attack!

Wakko flies at Jack Sparrow with his arms open (His pined arm is bent at the elbow like a L)(Wakko looks like this) **O**

**IIIL**

Brandon: SSMIIILLLEE!

Time slows down. Jack Sparrow pulls his left arm back. Just as Wakko gets within 30 feet of Jack Sparrow, Jack punches through Wakko Mobile Suit's gut! In Wakko Mobile Suit's Cockpit with light coming up from the holes and cracks in the floor. Through the holes and cracks in the floor parts of Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit's arm and hand are shown!

Brandon: This suits through but so are YOUUUUU!

Wakko Mobile Suit glows green.

Brandon: WAKKO TIME!

Pale Green light beams come out of Wakko Mobile Suit. Then the beams spin around with the axis being Wakko. Wakko Mobile Suit then explodes in an orange/red/yellow explosion.

Xander: NNNOOOOO!

Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit falls backwards. His front half (including his hat) is charred blackened. His nose, chin, cheeks and forehead are melted off (his eyes are Glowing red dots). His left arm is a burnt stump above the elbow. The only white is a Sphere on his Chest that then cracks and has a jagged lined square piece falls in, revealing that the Sphere is paper-thin!

Here's something I don't get. In the Beyblade World Championship 2004, says that Japan's Blader used a Dragoon MS running core (Attack type). But at in an interview with the world champion Noland said Japan's Blader used a Zombie type (Endurance type)! So what's going on? Also if you know what kind of Grease to use with Draciel F can you tell me with a review? This isn't a trick to get new reviews.


	15. Faizan’s Origin Memories are revived to ...

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 15- Faizan's Origin. Memories are revived to Chris!

Restoration And the Meeting with the leader!

At City battlefield where Chris and Angel Gundam faced Mike and Elmer Fudd Mobile Suit. The remains of Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit lay on its back with the jagged lined square piece of the paper-thin Sphere fallen in on itself. Breaker Gundam has jagged light spraying from his back until his feet touch ground. He lands in front of Jack Sparrow remains. House base is in the background.

Xander: No! I was too late!

Breaker Gundam picks up (Jagged light sprays from his back, then his feet leave the ground) Jack Sparrow remains and flies up to house base.

Scene changes to House base hanger where Breaker Gundam's arms put down Jack Sparrow remains. Breaker Gundam steps back, its chest opens up, Xander comes out and jumps down only to run up to Jack Sparrow remains. As he runs up Chris comes into the scene by running up to Jack Sparrow remains.

Xander: It's my fault! I should have gotten there sooner!

Chris: No matter how fast you went, Emilio would have still self-detonated.

Xander: Your right. It wasn't my fault.

Chris: Right! It's Brandon.

Xander: Thanks, Chris. I feel better now.

Chris: Your welcome.

Xander: Remember when we first met Faizan?

Chris: Yeah. I remember. It was when I faced him with the Jack Sparrow suit.

Xander: No, it was out in front of the front yard, beside the driveway.

Chris: What are you talking about? That's not where we met him.

Xander: Yeah, It was. Remember when you got your first blade? With the "Black-Haired" Bladers?

Scene blurs and when it unblurs it shows the front of Chris's house with Chris, Xander, and Brandon beyblading. In a clear plastic beystadium. Faizan and his teammates with tan skin and dark hair (like Faizan) walk up to the driveway.

Faizan: Hey are you beyblading?

Chris: Yeah.

Teammate 1: We're in!

Brandon: Fine.

A few minutes later…

Teammate 2: Let's have a tournament!

Everyone: Yeah!

Teammate 1: We need something for a prize!

Brandon: I know! (Runs home)

Chris voice-over: Yeah, I remember this!

Brandon: (Comes back, and shows everyone his Ultimate Saizo bit-beast) The winner gets this!

Everyone: Various agreements!

("Lets go Beybladers" plays)

Chris's Beyblade from Episode 12 battles a Trypio. And wins.

Faizan rips Driger F and it battles Kid Dragoon. And wins.

Chris:(Thinking) It's not right to put a bit-beast up for a prize. A bit-beast is meant to be our friend, not a slave or a trophy. I'll win this so I can get the bit-beast and give it back to Brandon.

Chris stands on the left of the beystadium while Faizan stands on the right.

Chris: Let it rip!

Chris and Faizan rip blades! They battle by going counter clockwise with Driger F on the outside.

Faizan: Finish him!

Driger F nails Chris's Beyblade!

Faizan: YES!

Chris voice-over: I may have been fighting for a noble cause, but I didn't have enough faith in my blade. And that is why I lost. But I don't feel bad because Brandon didn't want the bit-beast anyway.

Scene changes to house base hanger: focus on Xander's and Chris's heads and upper torsos.

Xander: When you put it that way, you didn't really lose.

Chris: Yeah. I guess your right.

Xander: Now do you remember?

Faizan: I remember!

Chris and Xander turn to look at Faizan. Faizan is a bit bloody and clutching his left arm with his right arm.

Chris: Faizie! You're alive!

Xander: Why are you so bloody?

Scene changes to Scene from Episode 14 where Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit falls backwards. His front half (including his hat) is charred blackened. His nose, chin, cheeks and forehead are melted off (his eyes are glowing red dots). His left arm is a burnt stump above the elbow. The only white is a sphere on his chest that then cracks and has a jagged lined square piece falls in, revealing that the sphere is paper-thin, as Faizie talks.

Faizan: When the cockpit fell in it shattered and since it was paper-thin it gave me paper cuts.

Xander: I was wondering anyone how anyone could get that hurt in a mobile suit.

My Oji-san (grandpa) is staying with me for a while and when I was blading he said he used to play with a spinning wooden toy called a "volf" that made a Howling sound back in Austria. Does anyone have any info on it? Tell me with a review. There are going to be some new plot twists coming up (new characters, etc.)! If you don't like it, tell me.


	16. Memories! Good Times And New Quests

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 16- Memories! Good Times And New Quests.

At house base hanger with busted Angel Gundam and Jack Sparrow remains. Chris, Faizan, Xander, and Bliss, on TV are talking about the blast.

Xander: Remember that one time where we were playing video games and Faizan said "Hey Ali G Ali G!"

Faizan: And Chris said 'Why are you calling me Ali G?'

Chris: And Faizan said 'Ahh! You Said Ali G!' and started laughing.

Faizan: Ahh! You Said Ali G! (Laughing)

Everyone: Laughing!

Chris: Or that time we were watching that Oprah rerun with Barbara Walters.

Xander: Yeah, and she was talking about Michael Jackson.

Chris: And Xander said 'Is she Billie Jean'?

Xander: And Chris said that he feels like he's in a bad episode of Sailor Moon but I don't know why.

Everyone: Laughing!

Chris: Hey, shouldn't we get Angel Gundam to get fixed?

Xander: Yeah, let's go.

Chris Xander run to Gundams, but ringing starts.

Faizan: What's that?

Bliss: The Resistance Headmaster. He's calling.

Faizan: The who?

Chris: The leader of the Anime Resistance. The one who gave me Angel Gundam.

Faizan: You guys have a leader?

Chris: What did you think? We were rebels with no organization?

Faizan: Yeah, something like that.

Xander: How about we answer the call.

Chris: Okay. Put it on screen 2.

Flat screen TV comes down and turns on. On screen is a handsome boy with green eyes and green hair in a Mohawk.

Boy on Screen: Chris. Come see me. I need to talk to you about your last few battles.

Chris: But Angel Gundam needs repair.

Boy on Screen: Have Xander deliver Angel Gundam at the repair base.

Chris: Ok. I'm on my way.

Xander: But Chris…Angel Gundam is busted. How are you going to get there?

Chris: Well maybe you could drop me off. I could ride in Angel Gundam. And it's on the way to the Resistance base.

Xander: Ok. That sounds good.

Chris: Lets go!

Angel Gundam and Breaker Gundam's torso's open and the Gundam pilot brothers get in their Gundams. The screen has a diagonal line (lower left to upper right) dividing the screen into 2 halves. Angel Gundam in the lower right and Breaker Gundam upper left. The Gundams eyes glow emerald green. Breaker Gundam picks up Angel Gundam as the sound of the hanger doors opening spreads from the background.

Chris: Bye.

Jagged light sprays from Breaker Gundam's back and the Gundams rocket off into the sky.

FazzyBliss: Good luck.

The screen has a diagonal line (lower left to upper right) dividing the screen into 2 halves. Chris's head and shoulders in the lower right and Xander in the upper left. Chris is facing right Xander's head and shoulders are facing left.

Chris: Remember when after I was late for the bus and you said you felt like Sota?

Xander: And you said 'What soda?'

Chris: And then you said 'Sota'.

Xander: Yeah. And then you said 'Like coke or root beer?'

Chris: Then you said 'No, Kagome's brother!'

Xander: Then you were like 'Ohhhh'

Chris Xander: (Laughing)

Scene changes to Breaker Gundam carrying Angel Gundam. Both suits are facing left and the background going by is a sunny day with suburbs. Close ups in Cockpits to show Gundam Pilots as they talk.

Xander: Remember that time with Faizan he and you both hummed the song 'Can't Touch This?'

Chris: And you both did it at the same time with out any warning or pre-planned timing.

Xander: Or that time we were annoying Mike?

Chris: Which time?

Xander: The "head banger" time.

Chris: Oh yeah. When we bugged him so much he started banging his head on the Dungeon Master's Guide.

Scene Changes to neo-futuristic place with Resistance Headmaster in chair looking at a picture of Osamu Tezuka (use google on that name if you don't know who he is) Close-up on side view (Headmaster facing left) of Headmaster's mouth + nose when he talks.

Resistance Headmaster: Who am I?

-

In Gundam Seed Episode 14, a pod comes down with four suits. This is similar to Transformers the Headmasters episode 1 "Four Warriors Come Out of the Sky" when the 4 Cybertron Headmasters come out of the sky


	17. Restoration And the Meetingwiththeleader

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 17- Restoration And the Meeting with the leader!

Scene changes to Breaker Gundam carrying Angel Gundam. Both suits are facing left and the background going by is a sunny day with suburbs. Close ups in Cockpits to show Gundam Pilots as they talk. They do various button pushing every few seconds.

Xander: or that time when mom was watching Gundam Wing Endless Waltz And She Said…

Xander/Chris: Mariemaia's a GIRL?

Chris: Or When Dad said he couldn't tell When 1 Anime ends and the next starts.

Xander/Chris: Laughing!

Xander: Hey! There's the repair base!

Chris:(As Duo) Let's go!

Gundams fly toward repair base.

The Breaker Gundam carrying Angel Gundam slowly lands on repair base, and the jagged light from the Breaker Gundam's back jets stops as it lands. Then, hatches on the Gundams open and the Gundam Bros. Then, a girl comes out of the factory.

Girl: Hey, are you here to get the Angel Gundam repaired.

Chris: Yeah. You the mechanic?

Girl: Yep, just sign here.

Chris walks up and signs a clipboard.

Girl: Thank you.

Floor under Angel Gundam lowers and Angel Gundam goes underground. The open floor has doors slide out from under the floor to cover the gap.

Xander: Let's go to the Headmaster Chris.

Girl: Your going to see Kakashi?

Xander: Who?

Girl: The Headmaster.

Xander: His name is Kakashi?

Chris: Didn't you know?

Xander: I only knew him as the Headmaster.

Girl: Giggle.

Xander: Come on. No one told me his name.

Chris: You've got to admit it's funny. You fight for a guy for a while but don't know his name.

Xander: You know it is kind of funny.

Chris: Well, let's get going.

Girl: Bye.

Chris/Xander: Bye.

Breaker Gundam's torso's open and the Gundam pilot brothers get in the suit. Breaker Gundam stands up from its kneeling position and jagged light streams out from it's back. Breaker Gundam flies in to the sky.

Scene changes to house base hanger with busted Jack Sparrow remains. Faizan and Bliss on TV are talking.

Faizan: Hey! Can I have a new Gundam?

Bliss: Ok. What do you want one of?

Faizan: I don't get it.

Bliss: What do you mean?

Faizan: AHH! What do you mean? "What do you want one of"?

Bliss: (Giggles) Whom do you want your suit to look like?

Faizan: Ohhhh. A Zoid.

Bliss: Ok. I'll have it ready soon.

Faizan: Cool! Doma arigato, Mr. Zerato!

Scene changes to Breaker Gundam flying from right to left across city. Close up on neo-futuristic place disguised as a building. Close ups in Cockpits to show Gundam Pilots as they talk.

Chris: There's the Resistance base.

Xander: Let's go.

Back view of Breaker Gundam, with jagged light coming out of it, soars toward Resistance base getting smaller as it get closer to Resistance base (view thing not size change). Breaker Gundam lands and opens up. (Same scene as before but reversed) Breaker Gundam's torso opens and the Gundam pilot brothers get out of the suit. A silver sliding door opens and Chris and Xander walk through. They enter a room with Resistance Headmaster in chair looking at a picture of Osamu Tezuka.

Resistance Headmaster: Welcome.

Chris: Konichiwa Kakashi.

Xander: Hiya.

Chris: So what did you want to talk to me about?

Kakashi: You have won most of our battles…

Chris: Go on...

Kakashi: But you have been charged with Treason.

Chris: What!

-

Ever notice how Tallgeese III looks like Galvatron? Or how Inuyasha and Escaflowne are like twins? And can you post more reviews cause my fanfic got deleted and I lost all reviews. And I'm gonna have anime games in here. If you don't understand anything ask me in a review.


	18. Redemption! A New Test

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam,  Pokmon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, but I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 18-Redemption! A New Test.

In Resistance Headmaster Kakashi's office, Chris& Xander with shocked and appalled looks on the kids' faces stare at Kakashi.

Chris: What do you mean charged with treason?

Kakashi: You don't remember?

Chris: I don't know what you're talking about.

Kakashi: Back when WB First appeared at the time where you busted Xander out of Disney jail you said to Yosemite Sam Pilot your mission was basically the same as his, but to make the world safe for all cartoons.

Xander: So?

Kakashi: Our mission is to make the world safe for animé. Nothing else.

Chris: But if animé is the only cartoon there is then those who don't like it will pull a resistance of there own like what were doing. And it'll make us worse than people thought Disney was back in the 1920s.

Kakashi: What do you mean?

Chris: Back in the 1920s, the only cartoons they had were Disney, and people had no choice in cartoons. It was Disney or nothing. What they were doing wasn't wrong. It was just that they were the first ones to be popular with cartoons.

Kakashi: We fight to protect anime. Not to save who were battling against.

Chris: This is more than whose right and wrong. It's about freedom of expression.

Kakashi: So you're fighting for all sides?

Chris: No, I'm just fighting for what I believe in.

Kakashi: Now you believe in the enemy?

Chris: Stop calling me a traitor!

Kakashi: Sorry, but everyone is talking.

Xander: What do you mean?

Kakashi: When the resistance civilians heard what you said, they had second thoughts about you being the Gundam pilot.

Chris: How could they turn on me like that?

Xander: Don't take it so hard… It's just a misunderstanding.

Chris: I know but it's still disturbing.

Kakashi: I feel bad about this whole thing, so I have an idea…

Chris: Go on…

Kakashi: You can prove that you're a true animé warrior by doing a series of animé challenges.

Chris: What do I have to do?

Kakashi: If you face 4 animé freaks in different skill tests, then at least 83 of the resistance civilians will see you as a true animé freak.

Chris: What will that prove?

Kakashi: The public will know you have animé itself with you.

Xander: Animé itself?

Kakashi: You know…pure animé essence.

Xander: So, what do you mean?

Kakashi: It's like a new type from Mobile Suit Gundam. Or the Medaforce from Medabots. But it's basically a person combining with animé itself to power up.

Xander: How do you combine with animé itself?

Kakashi: If you have enough faith in animé it merges with you and gives you the might you need.

Xander: So animé has a mind of It's own?

Chris: Yeah. Everything has a soul.

Xander: But… forms of art like animé?

Chris: Why not?

Xander: It just seems weird.

Kakashi: Well, what did you think happened when Chris transformed when he was facing Mike?

Xander: I didn't have time to think. With Faiz getting blown up, saving Chris and going here, we were all busy.

Kakashi: It was animé combining with Chris's powers.

Chris: That explains how I felt that Mike still liked animé.

Kakashi: So back to the skill tests…

Chris: Yeah, what exactly do I have to do?

Kakashi: I told you just a minute ago.

Chris: I know that but what will the challenges be like?

Kakashi: I can't tell you but you will need your Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh Cards, Beyblades and Pokmon Crystal.

Chris: So I have to go back and get them?

Kakashi: No. We asked Fazzy to bring them here after we called you.

Chris: How did you know I would agree?

Kakashi: I just had this feeling you would.

Xander: So, when is the first challenge?

Kakashi: Right now!

Silver-Chrome wall behind Kakashi has light shine through a line in it. The wall then opens up to reveal a bright light. Chris &

Xander semi-cover their eyes.

My teacher says my fic is getting worse. Do you think so? Tell me with a review. And ever notice how new shows are combos of past shows? Witch hunter robin is the movie "The Crow" mixed with the movie "The Craft!" Also, "LAZYtown" is a mix of "Peewee's Playhouse" and "Body Break!"


	19. Digibattle! The first test

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam,  Pokmon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering power rangers, But I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 19-Digi-battle! The first test.

At Resistance Headmaster Kakashi's office, Chris& Xander semi-cover their eyes and look at bright light coming from opening wall through there hands. The light goes regular and Chris & Xander remove their hands from their faces. Close up on the boy's faces.

Kakashi: What do you think?

Scene changes to silver room with silver table and two silver chairs. (1 on each side)

Chris: What is it for?

Xander: It looks like a table.

Chris: I know that. But what challenge do I do there?

Kakashi: You'll know in seconds.

Xander: What do you mean?

Faizan: Hey guys. (When the bros hear Faizan's voice they somewhat startle and turn around to see Faizan coming in the door with a bag over his shoulders.)

Faizan: I got the stuff here.

Kakashi: Time to tell. (Everyone looks at Kakashi) It's Digimon cards Digi-battle!

Chris: Who's the animé freaks opponent?

Kakashi: Tokeru is her name.

Faizan: A girl?

Kakashi: What's wrong with that?

Faizan: It seems weird.

Tokeru: Well it's not! (Everyone looks at really "animé-looking" (and dressed) girl with Lime-Green hair and purple eyes.5'3 95lb)

Faizan: I didn't think girls liked animé.

Tokeru: What about Sailor Moon?

Faizan: Boys watch that to see pretty girls.

Kakashi: I'll settle this. Yes, girls like animé.

Faizan: Still seems weird.

Tokeru: Let's Digi-battle!

Chris & Tokeru go to table and sit down. Faiz gives Chris Digimon deck. Series 1+2. Both put 1 card facedown on the left of their decks. They start shuffling their decks

Faizan: What are they doing?

Kakashi: I'll explain. In digimon both players try to get to 1000 points. They win points by what digimon they defeat and with whom. They start with a rookie and digivolve or upgrade to new digimon by doing what's on the card text. There's rookie to champion to ultimate to mega digivolve levels. Each digimon has 3 attack stats (Red, green and yellow) and is one of the 3 colour types. If you're facing a red you use your red battle type. If you are green your opponent uses their green battle type.

Faizan: That's… kind of…confusing.

Xander: They're starting. (Chris& Tokeru draw 10 cards and each plays 1-card face down on the field.)

Chris: You go first, ok?

Tokeru: Fine by me. Go flip! (Both players flip up the first cards they played (Chris has Tentomon (red) (100). Tokeru has Tapirmon red, 140). Now digivolve! (Flips Apemon red, 180 on top of Tapirmon and sends 2 cards from the top of the deck to the offline pile Right below the deck, face down)

Chris: I choose not to digivolve! (Moves card offline)(All offline cards go face down on offline pile from now on so I don't have to type, "face down" every line)

Kakashi: Now they take turns playing power option cards to help out their digimon. If 1 of them passes the chance to play a card on there turn they can't play them for the rest of the turn and the other player can play as many as they want.

Tokeru: I play Meat to boost my animal digimon power by 20 points. (200)

Chris: I use Green Offensive to let my digimon use it's green attack. (250)

Tokeru: I play Crest of Sincerity to give me 50 extra digimon power! (250)

Chris: I play my own Crest of Sincerity! (300)

Tokeru: I use Black Gears to give my digimon 100 digimon power! (450!)

Chris: I pass. There's nothing more for me to do.

Tokeru: I win this duel so I score 100 points!

Faizan: So he lost?

Kakashi: The battle, not the war. Now they discard from there hands as many cards as they want and draw till their hands have 10 cards. All power option cards go offline if it says that they go offline on the card. (Players do what Kakashi says exactly when he says it) (Chris discards 4)(Tokeru discards 2) (Both draw till they both have 10 cards) and it starts all over again. (Chris plays a digivolve card face down)

Chris: I lost so you go first. (Tokeru doesn't digivolve)(Chris digivolves Tentomon to Gatomon 210 and offlines discards 1 card from his deck)

Tokeru: I play Even Steven to stop the duel, send all Power Option cards offline and no points are scored!

Chris: Ok. Now we refresh! (Both discard and draw)(Tokeru discards 6) (Chris discards 6)(Neither digivolve) You go first again because I was the last loser.

Tokeru: I play Metal Attack! By discarding 1 card from my hand my digimon gains 50 digimon power! (230)

Chris: I play Crest of Reliability! To give me 50 digimon power! (260)

Tokeru: ("trumped" look on face as she looks at her cards in hand) I pass. There's nothing I can do.

Chris: I play Downgrade on my digimon from champion back to rookie by discarding 1 card from my hand! (150) (Tokeru looks quizzled) Next I use Black Gears, to give my digimon 100 digimon power! (250) I win this round and score 200 points!

Tokeru: Refresh time! (Both discard their entire hand and as they draw the decks run out)

Faizan: Their decks are empty. Now what happens? Does Chris win by having more points?

Kakashi: No. Now it's a whole new game.

I hope you like this because it's what I really wanted to do for a few months. I really played for both sides in a Digi-battle to write this. These are the real rules to play the real game. Don't worry. The fanfic will go regular soon. I just wanted to do this.


	20. Double Up! Tokeru’s Comeback chance

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam,  Pokmon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering power rangers, But I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 20- Double Up! Tokeru's Comeback chance.

At Resistance Headmaster Kakashi's office… oh you know where we are. The corridor challenge. Chris is winning. 200 to 100.

Faizan: What happens when their decks run out?

Kakashi: They combine their hand deck and field to make a 29-card deck and draw 10 cards. (Players do what Kakashi says exactly when he says it)

Faizan: 29-card deck?

Xander: The rookie stays on the field.

Faizan: Ohhhh.

Chris: I won so I go first (plays digivolve card face down. As does Tokeru). Digivolve! Tentomon to Kuwagamon (Yellow)! (Offlines 2 deck cards)

Tokeru: Digivolve! Tapirmon to Apemon (Red)! (Offlines 2 deck cards)

Chris: I pass and you win 100 points.

Tokeru: Refresh! (For past and future reference when they discard and refresh it shows a slit screen with diagonal line upper left to lower right making the screen triangles. Chris's hand in the left Tokeru's hand in the right with the cards) (Tokeru Offlines 5 cards and Chris also Offlines 5 cards)(They refresh)(Chris plays a digivolve card facedown)

Chris: Digivolve! Tentomon to Tortomon! (210) Chris (Tokeru Plays Crest of Sincerity!) (230)(Chris plays his own Crest of Sincerity!) (260)(Tokeru plays Black Gears) (330)

Chris: I play Fly Away! It gives my digimon 20 digimon power and special ability Fly! (380)

Faizan: Special ability?

Kakashi: Digimon can have any of 3 abilities: Fly, Swim, or Dig. Having them gives you access to using strong power option cards.

Tokeru: I know why you did that. To wait to see what else I do and save your best cards for later.

Chris: True. You must be good to figure that out.

Tokeru: Thanks, and I pass.

Chris: So do I, and you win 100 points. (Tokeru Offlines 5 cards and Chris also Offlines 4 cards) (Tokeru plays card facedown on the left of and below her digimon)

Faizan: What's with the second card?

Kakashi: They need a card to digivolve to ultimate or mega.

Faizan: What kind of card?

Kakashi: There are two kinds of digivolving. DNA and digivice. With DNA you have 2 names on the card that say who to combine. You put one on top of the other and place the new digimon on top of the old two.

Faizan: And with a digivice?

Kakashi: You place a Digivice, Red, Green, Yellow or a combination Digivice like Red/Green or Green/Yellow to digivolve to a digimon of that colour, on the field and the "digivolve to" digimon below the current digimon.

Tokeru: I'm first! DNA digivolve with (flips left facedown card Meramon on top of Apemon) Meramon to Weregarurumon! (Flips lower facedown card Weregarurumon on top of Meramon) (Red) (230)

Chris: Digivolve! Tentomon to Gatomon! (230)(Remember? "Fly away" gives 20)

Tokeru: I play Digi-Duel! By discarding 3 cards from my hand I double my score if I win the duel!

Faizan: WHAT? That's overpowered!

Tokeru: I can only use this card once and can't use it after you pass.

Faizan: Ohhhh. Now it's ok. (Chris uses Green Offensive!) (360)

Tokeru: I play Pluck! When you have fly I neither of us have a rookie on the field I score 200 points! (Score 500)

Xander: Now if she wins this battle she wins the game! (Chris plays Crest of Reliability!) (410)(Tokeru plays Metal Attack!) (Discards 1 card from her hand)(280)

Chris: I was my neighbourhood champ. I use Black Gears! (510!)

Tokeru: I play Even Steven, so neither of us wins!

Chris: True, but you go back to rookie since you don't have enough deck to refresh to 10 hand cards.

Tokeru: Neither do you. (Both refresh decks and draw 10 cards) (Chris plays digivolve card face down) I don't digivolve.

Chris: I don't digivolve either. (Sends face down digimon offline.) You go first again. (Tokeru plays Crest of Sincerity)(190) (Chris plays my own Crest of Sincerity!)(150) Tokeru uses Black Gears!)(290)

Chris: I play Fly-trap! It gives my Digimon 50 Digimon power when your Digimon has Special Ability Fly!

Tokeru: You're doing it again and I'm not falling for it. Plus I can do nothing more. So I pass.

Chris: I pass as well. You score 100 points. Refresh! (Tokeru Offlines 5 cards and Chris also Offlines 4 cards) (Chris plays digivolve card face down) Digivolve! Tentomon to Kabuterimon! (Red)(200)(Tokeru plays Pluck!) (Score at 800) I pass. I don't think you got anything left to use!

Tokeru: I play meat! (160) And that's it.

Chris: I score 100 points! (300) Refresh! (Tokeru Offlines 3 cards and Chris also Offlines 2 cards) (Thinking) I need to draw the right card! (Both draw) Banzai! I got it! Monochromon! (Both play digivolve cards face down) (Speaking) Digivolve! DNA digivolve with (flips left facedown card Monochromon on top of Kabuterimon) Monochromon to Angewomon! (Flips lower facedown card Angewomon on top of Monochromon) (Red)

Tokeru: I was hoping you'd choose red! Tapirmon to Wizardmon! (Green)(480)(Offlines 2 deck cards)

Chris: I play downgrade on your Wizardmon! Turning him back to Tapirmon! (Discards 1 card from her hand)

Tokeru: I pass. Refresh! (Tokeru Offlines 5 cards and Chris doesn't Offline any cards)(Chris Scores 100 points) (Chris plays card facedown on the left of and below his digimon)! (Tokeru's deck runs out and she shuffles it and draws 10) (Tokeru plays digivolve card face down)

Chris: Digivolve! Digivice Red/Green Angewomon to Magnadramon! And his Special effect Scores me 300 points when I digivolve to him (her?)! (Score 700)

Tokeru: Digivolve to Garurumon (Offlines 1 deck card)

Chris: I play Bomb Dive. When facing Green or yellow I get 100 digimon power when I have special ability fly!(610!)

Tokeru: I pass. (Score 800) (Tokeru Offlines 4 cards and Chris doesn't Offline any cards) (Tokeru plays digivolve card face down) (Tokeru Digivolves to Meramon) (Offlines 1 deck card)(420) (Chris plays Black Gears) (610!) I pass.

(Score 900) Tokeru offlines 4 cards and Chris doesn't offline any cards. Tokeru plays digivolve card face down.

Tokeru: Digivolve to Apemon! Chris plays Crest of Reliability!) (400)(Tokeru plays Black Gears)(280) (Chris plays Fly away)(470) (Tokeru plays Crest of Sincerity)(300) (Chris plays Green Offensive!)(590!) (Tokeru plays Metal Attack!) (Discards 1 card from her hand)(350)

Chris: I pass.

Tokeru: So do I. You win the game.

Chris: You're good at this too. I hope to face you again after this Disney thing is over.

Tokeru: I thank you. (They shake hands)(Scene zooms out slowly from hands and shows them all standing and smiling)(Close up of Kakashi smiling)

I was up till 12:40 am working on this so I understand if it's weird. The numbers in bracket's like (420) show the current digimon power of the digimon. This is the longest episode yet. I was half way through this when I saw I screwed up and I had to redo the entire chapter! It was worth it though. Oh yeah and Tokeru's deck got Pluck for the last round so I shuffled and cut 3 times to have Chris win. It's easier than having them do each other's decks (Chris using Tapirmon) (Tokeru using Tentomon).


	21. Return to battle! Mike fights again!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam,  Pokmon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering power rangers, But I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 21-Return to battle! Mike fights again!

At underground complex where we first met Mike, Mike holds a picture of him and Brandon playing Dungeons & Dragons. There is a close up on Mike's upper face (nose to mid forehead) for 5 seconds before he closes his eyes and thinks…

Mike: How could this have happened?

(Grey staticish flash back with out sound) Pale Green light beams come out of Wakko mobile suit. Then the beams spin around with the axis being Wakko. Wakko mobile suit then explodes in an orange/red/yellow explosion.

Mike: If only I had another chance.

(Grey staticish flash back with out sound) Time slows down. Jack Sparrow pulls his left arm back. Just as Wakko gets within 30 feet of Jack Sparrow, Jack punches through Wakko mobile suit's gut! In Wakko mobile suit's cockpit, there is light coming up from the holes and cracks in the floor. Through the holes and cracks in the floor parts of Jack Sparrow Mobile Suit's arm and hand are shown!

Mike: I couldn't do anything! My suit was crippled!

(Grey staticish flash back with out sound) Wakko mobile suit lands, puts down Elmer Fudd mobile suit, and pulls out a brown wood looking box with skis on the bottom and a white sail on a wood looking mast out of his hip (pocket). Wakko then puts Elmer in the S.S. Sail Sled and it sails to the left of the screen.

Mike: I'll pay them back for what they made you do.

(Grey staticish flash back with out sound) Pale green light beams come out of Wakko mobile suit. Then the beams spin around with the axis being Wakko. Wakko mobile suit then explodes in an orange, red, and yellow explosion. (Again)

Mike: If Chris hadn't gotten so powerful I wouldn't of pushed my suit too far and I could've helped him fight Chris and Faizan!

(Grey staticish flash back with out sound) Fudd's left arm rocket blows up in a reddish orange. Fudd falls.

Ev: It's not because of you. It's because of the Angel gundam and it's pilot.

Mikes eyes open and he turns to see a girl about 29, who is around 105 lbs, 5'6'', with brown hair with blond streaks.

Mike: I know Ev, but I just wish I could've done something.

Ev: I came to tell you that you're new Yosemite Sam suit is ready and your Elmer Fudd suit will be done within the hour. (As she talks it shows a new Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd suits in hangers as she talks about them.)(They have white light gleams shining off them)

Mike: Good to know.

Ev: This ought to cheer you up. The animé resistance is planning a transport of titanium. If we follow it we can find the construction plant and stop them from making any more suits.

Mike: When does it leave?

Ev: That's the thing. It's going to be passing over us in a few minutes.

Mike: So do we go now?

Ev: We don't, _you_ do. I haven't been assigned a suit yet. Have fun.

Mike: Bye, peep! (Mike turns and runs away down a hallway)(Shows Yosemite Sam suit's upper right side profile)(Mike puts on a seat belt in the suit.)(The hanger doors open and reveal the tail of a transformer like jet going from left to right across the sky, seen through the hanger doors) Launch! (Yosemite Sam suit with rocket pack on back fly's up and stops right as it comes out and fly's low on streets within in a city) Take me to your base.

(Scene changes to inside transformer like jet)

Left guy: Hey, Funtan, scanners are picking up something about 350 feet behind us.

Right guy: I'll check it out, Shaken. (Gets up and goes through curtain behind him) (Shiryu Saint Seiya mobile suit has its eyes glow teal) Eiya (Japanese for Go)! (Floor under suit opens and the suit falls through, towards the street)

Mike: They're launching a suit? Why would they…uh-oh. I think they've spotted me.

Shaken: There he is! And he's in a WB suit. Hey Funtan, change course! We're being followed!

Mike: Better take them on. (Rocket pack pumps extra light as Yosemite Sam suit flies high in the sky, aims revolvers at Shiryu suit and blasts Shiryu with both barrels)

Funtan: Heh. (Time slows down as Shiryu raises his dragon shield and blocks the attacks just as it reaches him)

Mike: This guys better than I thought…I better move in. (rocket pack spays extra fire and Yosemite Sam boost forward. It places its revolvers in hip holsters, then pulls out a giant mallet from nowhere and swings) Take this! (Shiryu raises his dragon shield and blocks the attack, then punches with right hand) No, you don't! (He pulls a lever and flies back 150 feet. Shiryu charges)

Shaken: Rising dragon!

Mike: (Thinking) He always blocks with the left arm but only has one shield!

Funtan: Engage cloaking! (Transformer like jet blurs and goes invisible) I hope this doesn't run out of juice before it reaches base!

Shaken: (Battle cry)(Yosemite Sam swings with mallet in his right hand, but Shiryu blocks with dragon shield) (Yosemite Sam aims giant rifle in his left hand at the Shiryu suit's torso)(Screen goes blue and close up on Shaken's face) He found the flaw in my technique… in less than 3 moves. (Giant rifle blasts a hole through Shiryu suit!) AHHHHGGGGG! (Shiryu suit explodes in bright, orange and yellow sphere)

Funtan: Shaken-Sama (A Japanese title of respect)!

Mike: That was for you Brandon.

Ev: Great battle, Mike! You owned that guy!

Mike: Big woot. It still won't bring Brandon back…

Ev: Dude, you avenged him; he can rest now.

Mike: …not until I stop the whole resistance. (His suit starts beeping with red light flashing) What? A new suit was detected!

Ev: It's a Disney suit!

Mike will be back in the next episode… or will he? Tell me who you want the Disney suit to be. I'll wait … or will I?


	22. Double Disney! The mobile free

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, Pokmon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering power rangers, But I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story. 

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 22-Double Disney! The mobile free for all.

At city battlefield where Mike defeated the animé suit of Shiryu and the transformer like jet, which transports of titanium to the construction plant that Mike was after, has gone invisible. Mikes Yosemite Sam suit has detected a Disney Suit.

Mike: How do you know it's a Disney Suit?

Ev: The power core.

Mike: Power core?

Ev: The three empires power their suits with different power sources. Hydrogen isotope, solar batteries and corn oil batteries.

Mike: Who got what?

Ev: Animé has hydrogen isotope, WB has solar batteries, and Disney has corn oil batteries.

Mike: So you use the global satellite by the space colony to scan and tell us who got what?

Ev: Right. How did you know?

Mike: You might have told me. Now where's that suit?

Ev: 1000 meters to the east of you and closing in.

(Scene changes to buildings from a side view flashing by and a shadowy shape like a squirrel with glowing trapezoid eyes jumping and running between buildings)(Mike's face with white vertical lines that go across the screen as he turns from left not his to right.

Mike: There! (Fires revolvers)(Shadow whips out from behind building and giant bullets blow apart building) No! That might have been someone's home!

Leviticus: (shows mouth) Double up! (Mike's screen starts beeping)

Mike: What! (Blip on Mike's screen splits in two!)

Funtan: It's like Victory Sabre from Transformers: Victory! It's made of two suits that can combine for more power!

Chip (from Chip and Dale) suit flies up (on rocket pack) and fires mint green coloured beams out of his teeth. Beams fly through sky and explosion happens in sky!

Mike: There he is! (Yosemite Sam suit aims revolvers high in the sky at Chip suit and blasts Chip with both barrels)(camera zooms at Chip as he turns toward it and scene shows an explosion!)(scene changes to Mike's face) Where did that come from!

(Scene changes to pulled-back shot of Yosemite Sam in the left side of screen, with Chip in the upper middle. The first explosion is to the left of Chip. The sky is blue with white clouds. There's an explosion in front of chip, but since it's a semi-side view it just covers but not touches the left leg of Chip. Behind the left leg which covers theexplosion is a mouthwash-blue coloured beams coming diagonally from the buildings in the right of the screen)

Leviticus: I doubled up!

Mike: Who keeps saying that!

Dale suit jumps out of the background 190 feet in the air (on rocket pack) and fires mouthwash blue coloured beams at Yosemite Sam, who then rocket packs up 250 feet in the air and fires revolvers at both Disney suits and blows them backwards to the ground.

Leviticus: Ugh! I underestimated him!

Mike: Had enough yet? (Notices something) Huh?

(Explosion caused by Chip has the "transformer-like" jet phase in right by it.)

Leviticus: Drone. Go after the jet! I'll take care of the WB suit.

(Chip drone flies at jet but lasers on jet fire at chip, which in turn evades all the shots by midair jumping actually cool flying and fires a mint-green coloured beams out of his teeth witch busts a hole through the jet!) (Scene changes to dale suit flying toward camera)

Leviticus:(shows a 25 year old girl maybe not a girl since it's muscular and got short black hair in a black top, somewhat like Heero's green top from gundam wing.) Your mine!

Mike: I was going to take down the jet for BRANDON!

(Yosemite Sam fire 5 shots (2 lefts 3 rights) from his revolvers, but Dale pulls out his big teeth and unfolds it so turns into a sword which he deflects all the shots.)

Leviticus: That the best you got?

Mike: That anime battle was just a warm up. I'll give you about 90 of my best!

Scene changes to Funtan in "Transformer-like" jet cockpit. Every few seconds a flash of lemon-yellow light shines on Funtan.

Funtan: I won't let your sacrifice be in vain, Shaken. Time to fire all cannons and pull a reverse gestalt! (Pulls lever)

Scene changes to Yosemite Sam turning shotgun into a sword (barrels bend down and become a hilt for a blade hidden in between them). The whole thing looks kind of like an upside down T where three of the sides are the same length (as long as Yosemite Sam is tall). Yosemite Sam poses by putting his left foot back and is holding the sword gun with both hands with the hilt close to his right hip. Dale flies at Yosemite Sam trying to shish-ka-bob Yosemite Sam. Just as Dale's tooth blade gets within 20 feet of Yosemite Sam, the WB suit spins his blade counter clockwise to deflect the blade and slices at his Disney opponent.

Leviticus: I know you can do better.

Dale begins to back-flip but Yosemite Sam slashes across Dale's right foot (right to left).

Mike: How's that?(Hears noise) what's that? (Both suits turn to see the Chip suit being blasted back on a beam from the transformer like jet.) (The "Transformer-like" jet has pieces of it come off and the pieces turn into a group of 3 mobile dolls) (The remainder of the "Transformer-like" jet that wasn't used in the mobile dolls, is a smaller jet.)

Leviticus: I've never seen anything like it before.

Mike: Whom do I face now?

Ever notice how Gundam Seed is like Transformers? The archangel is Fortress Maximus, the suits are the Transtectors, and the pilots are the Head Masters. Plus the whole "Kira saved by a lack of energy" when facing Athrun was in victory when Star Sabre faced Deathzarus. Tink aboot dat eh.


	23. Metal hard choice of who to fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam,  Pokmon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering power rangers, But I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 23-Metal hard choice of who to fight!

At city battlefield where Mike defeated the animé suit of Shiryu and the transformer like jet, which transports of titanium to the construction plant that Mike was after, has pulled a reverse gestalt (went from a big machine to a few small machines). Chip suit is getting up from the ground. He is coated in black dust; all of it is then shaken off it in 2 seconds. Dale suit is hovering with a slashed right foot about 80 feet away from Yosemite Sam suit. Yosemite Sam is also looking at the three transformer-like jet mobile dolls. The mobile dolls look like the transformers of the 80's and are around 39 feet tall each. They have beam revolvers and are hovering at about the level of the transformer-like jet. From left to right there is a red mobile doll, a green mobile doll and a blue mobile doll. They have windows on their chests and have yellow eyes. The heads torsos, lower arms and lower legs are the coloured parts while the rest are dark charcoal grey.

Leviticus: I'll have to get by those dolls to get to the jet.

Dale Mobile Suit flies at mobile dolls but they all scatter just as Dale gets to them.

Leviticus: (Diagonal lines appear dividing the screen into thirds, and focus on eyes in centre piece) They're fast!

Mobile dolls open fire on Dale. Dale starts to duck and weave from the laser fire. Scene jumps back to show Yosemite Sam Suit in the lower left side of the screen with his hat almost at the top of the screen.

Mike: I… I just don't know who's my foe. If I fight the mobile dolls helping Disney, and it was a Disney Suit that Brandon sacrificed himself to beat. But I can't fight Disney or I'll be helping the anime side. I'm betraying Brandon's memory no matter which side I fight!

Close up on Red mobile doll that fires a few rounds, has its eyes blink yellow and dark yellow and ceases fire. He turns toward Mike's Yosemite Sam Suit and flies at it.

Mike: Hey!

Yosemite Sam rockets backwards and upwards as the Mobile doll reaches where he was. Scene shows Yosemite Sam flings backwards his clothes and hair (including moustache) is flowing and waving in the wind and blowing to the right.

Mike: I can't fight one without helping the other!

Ev: (on corner of screen in Yosemite Sam Suit) What's wrong Mike? You're not fighting the enemy.

Mike: I…I just can't deal with this now. Not so soon after what happened to Brandon!

Ev: I know that it's hard but if you don't fight, Brandon's sacrifice would be for nothing.

Mike: I don't understand.

Red Mobile doll speeds up, aims weapon and fires at Yosemite Sam.

Mike: Get away!

Yosemite Sam has his back rockets spray extra light and it flies up just as red mobile doll gets to where Yosemite Sam was, then stops in mid air and flies up in pursuit of It's target. Close up on Yosemite Sam going up facing left. In Multisided box taking up almost the bottom left corner of the screen is mike in the cockpit.

Ev: Brandon gave his life to fight for our cause, the right to express our selves, and if you refuse to face the enemy your making a mockery of what Brandon tried to stand for.

Box with Mike in it is now taking up the whole screen and the background is turned all black. A gold beam of light is through Mike's forehead.

Mike: I understand now. And I know whom to fight.

Yosemite Sam stops in mid-air and rockets towards red mobile doll. Red mobile doll fires at Yosemite Sam but Sam ducks and weaves through all the shots. Yosemite Sam rockets right pass transformer mobile doll and slashes. Time stops and background goes blue with a white streak in the background. The streak is parallel with the sword slash. A Diagonal line from the top right to lower left appears dividing the screen in half. Close-up on transformer mobile doll's face in left half and mikes face in the other half.

Mike: It's not treachery to fight for what I believe in.

Time and background resume and the mobile doll has a huge slice across its left lower torso almost halfway through and almost cutting it in half.

Ev: You finally understand Mike. And now the spirit of WB is flowing through you.

The green and blue dolls are winning against the Dale suit.

Leviticus: Their 2 suits are trumping me! Chip! Combination Time!

Chip flies up to dale and pale yellow-white lines run across the suit. The lines separate the arms legs and head from upper jaw and higher from the torso. Dale throws an object at the mobile dolls that explodes in to a bright flash of light. Chip separates along the lines and the torso has the front detach from the back. The detached arms go over the Dale arms and new elbows form over the chip wrists. The legs go over the feet and shins to make new knees half way down the dale shin. The back slits in half from the mid shoulder blade area down to the tail spreads out like wings and connects to the shoulder blade area of chip. The front turns around revealing a dark blue metallic 15-foot thick block (the inside of the torso makes it so thick) that becomes a shield on the left arm.

Leviticus: Go! Chale!

The dolls both start firing at Chale but Chale blocks with the shield. Chale then flies up pulls out chip teeth and connects them to dale teeth. Chale pulls out and the teeth extend to become a 29 foot-long sword. Chale does a pose.

-------------------------------------

Here's something queer I figured out. Toei is the company that animated transformers/ DBZ Digimon /and sailor moon. In transformers super god Masterforce there are the characters Giga and Mega. In Digimon there are Gigadramon and Megadramon.


	24. Fromanswerstonewmysteries ThefallofChale

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, Pokmon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering power rangers, But I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 24- Answers to new mysteries! The fall of the Chale!

At city battlefield where Chip and Dale combined into the Chale to face the green and blue mobile dolls, Mike is channelling the spirit of WB to fight (and damage) the red transformer-like mobile doll. And the transformer-like jet is getting away to the construction plant while the suits fight.

Mike: (View of Mike from his right back side showing the right back side of his head. about a 2/3rd of the way from the left side of his head to the right side of his head is covered by the headrest and seat (It's one solid vertical rectangle). as his head turns to the right to look at Chale we see Mike is mildly glowing gold.) they merged? That's almost anime! They're doing whatever it takes to win the war! But is that the right thing to do?

Leviticus: (for the first time ever the scene shows her (It's gender is still uncertain) face and it has a Char/Zeches/Rau mask on it. The mask has the same eye structure as the previous 3 people mentioned above and is made of the same coloured material, but has straps (the same colour as it's hair and almost hidden under hair) going over the head, one in the middle, and 2 on each side. Between the straps is black hair about 1.5 inches long.) This design for the Chale is similar to transformers and the power to merge strengths to cover weaknesses. We realized we had to fight fire with fire.

Mike: you think that makes you clever but it makes you a thief!

Leviticus: what about you? You stole the giant robot technology to fight our forces!

Mike: liar! We came up with it ourselves! The Chuck Jones robot-clone that (scene shows Funtan listening in on the radio.) leads us told me especially that we didn't use Disney technology but that we made our own version of it.

Funtan: robot-clone? I thought they used council leadership.

Mobile doll red blue and yellow (who have just been floating in mid air for the past half-minute) have had their eyes blinking since Chale formed. The screen splits into three vertical bars with the Mobile doll's head and from the shoulders down. The blue Mobile doll in the left one. The red Mobile doll in the middle and the yellow Mobile doll in the right bar. Close up on all three of the doll's (the dolls remain in the bars) faces with the words data adjustment complete on the screen in their eyes. The centre bar expands to overlap the left and right bars to take up the whole screen. The red Mobile doll rises up and the scene zooms out so that the torso and thighs are in the scene. The slash from mikes attack is visible from a front side now and goes from about halfway through the torso from the left flank to the centre of the body. The red Mobile doll opens panels on its arms and legs then fires beams out of the newly revealed zones. The beams fly up (the mobile dolls have dropped a couple dozen feet and are now almost ground level (about 30-50 feet above the earth)) and scene shifts to from behind the rays of energy. They bolt toward the Chale and the Yosemite Sam. Screen has 2 non-equilateral triangles (1 covering most of the Chale and the other covering most of the Yosemite Sam) with the suits pilots in the respective triangles.

Mike/ Leviticus: (Both look surprised) ehh? (Both look determined) Emm!

Both suits bend forward at the waist and fly backward as the beams pass through where the 2 foes once hovered. The blue and yellow dolls fire beams out of the same zones that are now exposed. The blue Mobile doll is in the mid right side of the screen facing diagonally up and the yellow Mobile doll is facing the opposite way up at a different angle. The beams cross but don't touch (over lap).

Mike/ Leviticus: (Screen has 2 non-equilateral triangles (1 covering most of the Chale and the other covering most of the Yosemite Sam) with the suits pilots in the respective triangles). Ehhh!

Both piloted suits do midair flips and return fire with sword beams from the Chale and the gun blade of Yosemite Sam, which has transformed back into a rifle. The Mobile dolls all fly to the left and right to the shots and turn toward the airborne foes. The panels open up again and missiles fly out.

Mike: That the best you got?

Rifle becomes sword again. Yosemite Sam rockets toward the missiles!

Funtan: (view is from behind Funtan's head)(big row of circular explosions on Funtan's screen going from left to right) I hope the system is back online. (Re-cloak! (Pulls a lever) transformer-like jet goes invisible but there is some smoke coming from where the space between where the wing and middle back fin were.) Yeah! (Missiles head for Chale.)

Leviticus: My turn!

Chale raises the tooth blade and a beam comes out of it up to the up of the screen and beyond! Chale then slashes the blade to destroy missiles that were coming at it!

Funtan: That's a feature of the Kubuwagato! They ripped us off!

Leviticus: We scanned and copied the Kubuwagato when it was with WB!

Funtan: So you have spies on the WB?

Leviticus: (shows the masked part of his (if it is a guy) eyes in middle of screen with the rest covered by horizontal shadows above and under the mask) The wings of Disney cover more of the nest than you think! (Shows regular side view of head and shoulders) And your one to accuse me of plagiarism! Anime copied Disney! Anime eyes are plagiarized off of Bambi eyes!

Funtan: Osamu Tezuka-san (title of respect) was inspired by Bambi to make his own version of it!

Chale slashes the blade to destroy missiles that were coming at it!

Leviticus: And all anime is basically the same! It plagiarizes itself when it runs out of ideas, which is often!

Funtan: We may be an offshoot of Disney but we are now the one true form, the evolved form of expression! And it is true some anime shows are similar, but all Disney films are the same too! The main character goes on a quest, beats the villain and saves the day while finding out something about them self and none of the good guys get iced! Only the characters are different!

Leviticus: That's the same about most plots! And all anime episodes are the same! I saw some and it's not only the same plot…it's the same clips!

Funtan: If there is a good formula why change it?

Leviticus: Arguing is pointless! Let solve the dispute with blasts!

Chale flies to where the transformer-like jet last was but is fried by beams of yellow light coming diagonally from the right of below it!

Leviticus: (shows suit getting fried but about less than half the screen (on the right side) is Leviticus from the waist up and it is semi muscular) (girly scream) AHHHHH!

Funtan: Got him!

Scene shows green mobile doll with panel zones open! Mobile doll has eyes turn off and it falls down!

Chale is now a burnt Dale with remnants of Chip on it and is falling from the sky with a burnt semi-shield. The dale limbs were shielded by the charred off chip parts which are now stump limbs. The head is burnt a solid black with pipes and wires revealed!

Funtan: Time to go!

Transformer-like jet rockets away but since it's invisible it just shows black vertical lines going from 3/10ths of the screen to 8/10ths of the screen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Here's something queer that I noticed. In saint Seiya (knights of the zodiac) the princess is the opposite of Shiryu's sensei.

Hair/skin/gender/age and height are all opposite. Google them if you don't believe me. Or better yet tell me with a review.


	25. In enemy hands

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, Pokmon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering power rangers, But I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 25-In enemy hands.

(At city battlefield where Chale was fried by all of the kilojoules of power in the green Transformer-like mobile doll) Transformer-like jet has left the battlefield and is on the way to the construction plant with the transport of titanium after going invisible, and Mike is channelling the spirit of WB to fight the red and blue mobile dolls.

Mike: It…used up all it's energy in 1 shot to take out the Chale. I better watch out for that! (Monitor beeps) Huh?

The blue and red dolls fire beams out of the same zones the yellow doll's beams fried the Chale with. The red Mobile doll is in the mid right side of the screen facing diagonally up and the blue Mobile doll is facing the opposite way up at a different angle. The beams cross but don't touch (overlap). Yosemite Sam does a back flip (actually tricky flying) to dodge the beams. Yosemite Sam is on a sideways angle with feet off the left of the screen and waist up area on the middle of the screen.

Mike: This is for Brandon!

Yosemite Sam then aims rifle down and fires a shot! Scene shows Blue Mobile doll getting closer from a top view getting closer to the head. As it gets to the face the scene changes to a frozen shot of the Blue Mobile doll's head exploding in an orange sphere with yellow jagged spikes of light coming from it.

Mike: (Turns to face the right) Your next!

Scene shows Red Mobile doll getting closer from a top view getting closer to the head. As it gets to the face the scene changes to Red Mobile doll flying up at Yosemite Sam and it opens up the panels. The panel zones begin to glow yellow. Yosemite Sam aims rifle up slightly.

Mike: Explode!

Yosemite Sam fires a shot and the red mobile doll explodes in the torso area. The arms legs/hips and head all fall toward the city below. The remaining zone's glow remains.

Mike: Oh no!

The right arm fires (referring to an analog clock as the screen. Close up on the parts as they fire) to between 8:00 and 9:00. The left arm fires between 4:00 and 5:00. The legs fires at 6:00(left) and between 6:00 and 7:00(right). Several buildings explode in a bright tangerine/orange light!

Mike: (bends at waist and back. Puts his head at waist level. Slams hands on control panels) NO! I couldn't save Brandon and I couldn't save the town! (Opens eyes) I can avenge them. (Turns to his right towards the screen)(Looks at green mobile doll) I can make a blow against the anime resistance.

Yosemite Sam turns gun into blade and flies toward green mobile doll!

Ev: No Mike! Spare it!(Yosemite Sam halts in mid air) Bring it to us! And the Disney suit.

Mike: What the… Why!

Ev: No time to explain! Just bring the damaged Disney suit and the intact anime suit! Disney will be on the way any minute now!

Mike: …

Yosemite Sam puts gun blade behind his back and grabs the anime suit's right shoulder with his left hand. Next he picks up the Disney suit by the left side of the collar with the other hand. Finally he flies across the screen diagonally up and left with the 2 suits he's carrying in the respective hands of Yosemite Sam.

Scene changes to hanger where this saga began. The 3 suits are lined up on a wall with girders across the mid torso area. Going from left to right are Chale, Yosemite Sam, and the green mobile doll. 2 WB guards take an unconscious Leviticus out of the crispy Chale.

Mike: Why did you want me to bring these machines here?

Ev: I did it so we can find the weaknesses in the design.

Mike: You didn't do it to copy the design and make our suit better did you?

Ev: What's wrong with that?

Mike: It's dishonourable! Using their own technology insults everyone slain in battle by the enemy machines!

Ev: By using their own weapons against them we show them how we were treated when they used them on us!

Mike: …

Ev: If we do that then we can end this war and bring about the new age of Warner Brothers! You joined this side because this is what you believed in! The spirit of WB was flowing through you to give you the power to bring us these machines! And now you want to turn your back on your cause? The cause that gave you the power to avenge Brandon?

Mike: EV! Don't say I turned against Brandon! He was only 12 and believed in the cause so much he sacrificed himself for it! And your wrong about the spirit of WB wanting me to bring you the machines! When I was energized with it I wanted to destroy all my enemies! Just for them being not with me.

Ev: Mike… That proves that all forms of expression cant exist in the same place at once. Only one is true. And we are it.

Mike: How do you know we are the real one? What makes you so sure?

Ev: You are why I know!

Mike: What do you mean?

Ev: If we were on the wrong side why did get the power to defeat all 4 suits you were fighting?

Mike: What about all those we lost in battle with the anime resistance like Brandon or the Daff pilot?

Ev: The right side doesn't win all the time! You were given a unique advantage that no one else was given so you could overcome the odds!

Mike: Another has had a upgrade like what I had. Chris!

-------------------------------------------

Ok. Here's a queer thing. In Yu-Gi-Oh! The dragon saga Valon uses psychic armour to fight Joey. When he equipped himself with the psychic armour it looked like a saint (knight) putting on his cloth in Knights of the Zodiac (Saint Seiya) and the armour looked like a Godmaster in Super God Masterforce. Both were shows from Toei (the company that created the first series of Yu-Gi-Oh! (the one that wasn't about the cards).


	26. The way we once were

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering power rangers, But I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 26-The way we once were.

Scene shows Chris's head from the left/centre angle facing left. The Scene switches to a pulled back view to reveal where it takes place. In a blue-floored room Mike sits in front of a computer. There are 5 computers around a gap between 2 sideway tables and a vertical table. (Like this: I). Mike is at the 2nd computer from the left and is wearing a white button shirt with beige khaki pants with a black belt. Chris is wearing the same but with a black blazer with a yellow white and blue crest on the left chest area.

Woman in Background: Chris, this is Mike.

Chris: How's it going?

Mike: Hi. Did you know paper money isn't real money? It just represents the coin money. But there's a lot you cant do. You can't burn it or copy it.

Chris: Good to know.

Scene switches to Chris and Mike having lunch. Chris is having fries and ketchup while Mike has fries and a Caramilk bar and an Orange Crush.

Chris: Have you played Baulder's Gate II?

Mike: I have the original and I play Dungeons and Dragons.

Chris: You mean on the computer?

Mike: No. The board game.

Chris: Cool! I might want to play.

Mike: OK. I'll teach you some time.

Scene changes to Chris opening a book shaped present. A player's handbook (a D&D rule book) is unveiled.

Mike: Happy birthday!

Chris: A D&D book! Thank you, Mike!

Mike: Now read up and we can play together soon.

Scene shows a blonde 28-year-old girl (131 lbs) with a shadowed out face working at a laptop.

Girl: With the battle data from the Chale battle we can now perfect the new laser item.

Screen on laptop shows a wire frame Minnie Mouse with indiscernible symbols in various places on the screen. Girl picks up phone.

Girl: Obadiah? This is Jen. Leviticus was captured. Yeah. In less than 5 minutes we will have a lock on the Chale. Now who should get Leviticus out? You want to, eh? Well Good luck. I'll give you the co-ordinates when they come through from our global satellite. Yeah. Good-bye to you.

Scene changes to Chris, Faizan, and Brandon beyblading in the house base back when it was a house. Faizan doesn't have and blade and is watching Chris and Brandon blade.

Faizan: I want to blade too. Can you lend me some parts?

Brandon: What happened to your other blade?

Faizan: Most of it got lost.

Chris: OK. I'll let you borrow some parts. (Goes through a clear plastic box and pulls out a purple Bakushin-oh base.) This should help.

Faizan: Thank you Chris. This will have to do.

He puts the blade together. (Draciel V2 attack ring, and 8 balance weight disk.)

Brandon: Let it rip!

Screens shows Chris's blade (metallic but not real metal purple attack ring and white base.) beating Faizan's blade.

Brandon: Let it rip!

Screen shows Chris's blade (metallic (but not real metal purple) attack ring and white base.) beating Faizan's blade a different way.

Brandon: Let it rip!

Screen shows Chris's blade (metallic (but not real metal purple) attack ring and white base.) beating Faizan's blade an alternate way.

Chris: (thinking) What's wrong with that blade? The combination's good but it just can't win. Wait! I know! (Speaking) Faiz. Let me see your blade. (Faizan gives Chris the blade) Blade base. I know your trying to help me but it's not right for you to lose to make me win. Now I want you to try to win now.

Brandon: Let it rip!

Blades spin around but Faizan's blade (spinning clockwise) takes out Chris's blade (spinning counter clockwise).

Faizan: Yeah!

Chris: He won because I told him it was okay to win.

Brandon: Prove it! Tell it to lose.

Chris: No way! I would never do that to a friend!

Brandon: The base?

Chris: Yes! That would confuse him and make his trust in me break!

Chris (voice over): I didn't have anything to prove and I didn't regret my decision to be true to my friend!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is to show how we all have loving and playful sides along with how the cast used to get along. Plus it's based on true events. And I'm planning to give the characters last names too. R&R PLEEZE!


	27. Close friend fight! Chris VS Bliss!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam,  Pok¾mon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering power rangers, But I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 27-Close friend fight! Chris VS Bliss!

At Resistance Headmaster Kakashi's office Faizan Tokeru & Xander are watching Chris holding a clear blue coloured game boy advance and a Pok¾mon Crystal in it. Coming out of the top of Chris's game boy is a clear blue coloured link cable that leads to another clear blue coloured game boy advance with a Pok¾mon Crystal in it. Holding the second game boy is Bliss. Scene shows Chris's game boy screen, which has a Gengar (I use the Pokémon names to not confuse the fans. So if you don't know what I'm talking about try using google to find images to see what I'm saying.) On his side and is facing a Clefable on Bliss's side.

Chris: Double team! My evasion rises!

Bliss: Ohhhh!

Tokeru: He used mean look to keep her from retreating and used hypnosis to put the opponent to sleep and keep her from attacking. And now that he used double-team all those times his Pok¾mon has its evasion at maximum!

Bliss: Wake up. And attack. (Scene shows ring waves coming from Bliss's Pok¾mon.) Yes! Psychic!

Tokeru: Her Pok¾mon actually got the opponent? Lucky!

Chris: Good one. Now time for my attack. Spite!

Tokeru: Ooh. Good combo!

Faizan: What does that do?

Tokeru: Spite reduces the power points or ammo of the opponents last used attack.

Faizan: Sooooo?

Tokeru: So with hypnosis to put Bliss's Pok¾mon to sleep, it can't make new moves and can be drained with spite until it runs out of moves.

Bliss: Blizzard! (Large and small light blue crystals fly out of Bliss's Pok¾mon and spin around Chris's Pok¾mon. Chris's Pok¾mon has light blue ice flash over it.)

Chris: Lucky! I can't attack when frozen. But odds are you can't hit my Pok¾mon or retreat so you'll just run out of moves.

Bliss: Not if I can get you before you defrost.

Bliss/ Chris (alternating with each sentence (Chris first)): Miss. Ooh. Miss. Ooh. Miss. Ooh. Miss. Ooh. Miss. Ooh.

Chris: Defrosted!

Bliss: Oh no.

Chris: I switch out my Pok¾mon for my Tyrannitar, Devastar!

Bliss: Why did you name it Devastar?

Chris: I named him after a transformers character.

Bliss: Oh.

Chris: Devastar! Rockslide!

Bliss: Ohh. You beat my Pok¾mon…. but I still have one left! Go! Starmie! (A purple starfish with a jewel in the core with another purple starfish on it's back appears on bliss's side.) Surf! (A wavy blue line rises from the bottom of the screen to the top of the screen and back down again. Devastar's life bar goes down to almost 1/4th.)

Chris: (Thinking) Hyper beam has a power of 150. But Starmie is weak against crunch, which has a power of 80X1.5 because of it being a dark type move, and Devastar is a dark type. Add in the X2 weakness factor and that's 240! So I'll use…(speaking) crunch! (Screen goes reverse coloured and teeth flash over Starmie as if they were chewing it)(Starmie's life bar goes down to about 1/16th of It's maximum!) Ohh! A critical hit!

Bliss: Go! Surf! (Devastar falls)

Chris: Your good. My Pok¾mon was weak against water moves. But I got something just for you.

Bliss: …

Chris: Go Bruticus! (A Primeape appears on Chris's side.) Rockslide! (Starmie's life bar goes down to 0)

Kakashi: Chris wins!

Bliss: Your good Chris.

Chris: It was nice not having to face a friend in battle.

Bliss: What do you mean?

Chris: I just faced Mike earlier today in my Gundam.

Bliss: (screen goes reverse coloured) (gasp) (thinking) He and Mike fought and it was all because of me!(Turns away and runs into another room) Oh, please, forgive me!

-------------------------------------

I was originally planning a Beyblade battle and a Yu-gi-oh duel but I wanted to wrap it all up in 49 episodes. So maybe it will just be a flashback to Chris' already past victories. So tells me what I should do with a review.


	28. Kindness of Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering power rangers, But I know some of the people. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 28- Kindness of Bliss.

At Resistance Headmaster Kakashi's office in front of the opening in the wall where Chris and Xander came into the silver room with silver table and two silver chairs is Bliss. She is facing away from the scene. Chris comes in.

Chris: Hey Bliss? You OK?

Chris approaches Bliss. Bliss turns around with tears coming from her eyes.

Chris: What's wrong Bliss?

Bliss: I felt bad.

Chris: Why?

Bliss: I felt bad because I felt like it was my fault you had to fight Mike.

Chris: It wasn't your fault. We were destined to fight.

Bliss: But you yourself told me that destiny is what we make of it.

Chris: True. But I also said that we all have a path, but if we know how it may go, we can change it.

Bliss: But if I hadn't told you to where to find him, you wouldn't have battled.

Chris: Yes, but if you hadn't done it someone else would've done it.

Bliss: Really? (Wipes eyes with her right arm)

Chris: Yes.

Bliss: But you and Mike have been friends and enemies as long as I can remember. I only made things worse.

Chris: You were just doing what you agreed to do as a communication master. Giving missions to anime fighters.

Bliss: When you put it that way, it makes me feel better.

Chris: You also had no way of knowing it was Mike in that suit.

Bliss: Your right. I had forgotten that.

Chris: You did?

Bliss: A lot happened in the past few hours.

Chris: I never thought about it like that.

Bliss: Thank you so much Chris-San. I feel all better.

Chris: Good to hear it. Now lets face the next challenge. (Scene shows them both going back into room)

Kakashi: Everything all right?

Chris: It is now.

Kakashi: Good. Time for the next challenge.

Chris: So what is this challenge?

Kakashi: Beyblading.

Chris: who's my next opponent?

(Alarm goes off!)

Xander: That sound… means a enemy suit is spotted.

Tokeru: I'll take care of it. (Action music plays)

Faizan: You have a suit?

Tokeru: Yeah. And it was custom built.

Bliss: What do you mean?

Tokeru: You'll see… (Winks)(Runs out of room)

Faizan: Back to the challenge…

Kakashi: You will face the Panther gundam pilot, Ekuisu, in a one-on-one beyblading match. You each will use 3 blades. Best out of 3 wins.

Bliss: But Tokeru is going off to fight.

Kakashi: Yes, I know.

Xander: Shouldn't we watch the battle?

Kakashi: There are other battles to watch. And she will be fine.

Faizan: How do you know?

Kakashi: I know her better than you. (Thinking) She helped me exist so I believe in her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This is weird. Inuyasha is red kimono and white hair. The same colours as the Canadian/Polish/Japanese flags. Inuyasha is animated in Japan and dubbed in Canada. Like how Optimus Prime is red white and blue. Same with Starscream.


	29. Tokeru’s battlefield debut!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up power rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Oh yeah, and the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 29- Tokeru's battlefield debut!

In an underground silver jet hanger, a jet is taking off. The jet is a nosecone with crooked V wings coming in semi-zigzag lines from below where the glass cockpit ends. A giant purple spiked ring with a metal door in the centre of the ring is in the zone between the wings. A metal bar is behind the wings and is holding the ring in. the spiked ring has a silver ring and a short red cone-base with a metal tip coming out of a hole in the bottom of the cone. The wings have thrusters, which then draw small light spheres into them and light up into jagged white light. The jet has stilts with wheels on the ends coming from each wing and the nosecone, it then uses the wheels to drive up a ramp and in comes out of an opened up street with hydraulic cylinders holding up the road. There is another risen area of road ahead. It drives to the ramp made by the second street lift and flies up after riding over the ramp.

Scene changes to Kakashi's battle room where the table is no longer in the room and in its place is a silver wok-like dish. A 19 year old male 5'10/172 lbs with metallic blue hair and red eyes, is standing of the opposite side of the dish.

Kakashi: Ekuisu VS Chris!

Bliss: How does this work?

Faizan: Both launch their Beyblades into the stadium. Last one spinning wins.

Bliss: That doesn't sound too hard.

Xander: There's a lot of customization involved. Planning as well. Like if your opponent uses an attack type, you may want to try a defence type.

Kakashi: 3.2.1. Go Shoot! (Both Chris white blade and Ekuisu sand-yellow blade launch their blades. Blades clash and spin around the dish for a few seconds.) (Scene changes to Tokeru's jet flying over the city where Mike faced the Chale.)

Tokeru: The suit was said to be here. Wait! There was a battle here (scene shows blast craters and burn marks on ground and buildings). It looks like the fight is over…there it is! (Scene then changes to a 40 foot Taz Tasmanian devil mobile suit looking from left to right and back again.)

Taz pilot: No sign of any clues to where the animé supply jet went.

Ev: (Over radio) OK. Return to base Mel.

Mel: inside cockpit of Taz suit is a 19 year old male with brown eyes and platinum hair 125 lbs 5'8 tall Roger that. (Suit beeps) What? An animé jet! (Scene shows Tokeru's jet.) Ma'am! Can I take it out?

Ev: Yes.

Mel: Thanks. Go! Attack! (Taz spins himself into a twister and debris (cars, rocks and lampposts) flies from the ground into the air. The debris hovers for a few seconds and swiftly slices through the air as Taz twister changes its position slightly.) (Scene shows Tokeru's jet with black lines and white lines coming out of the jet like rays coming out of the sun. Then scene shows Tokeru's face and torso from a diagonally lower right point of view)

Tokeru: AHHHHH! (Tokeru's jet explodes in deep red and black blast!)

Mel: (Confidently) One turn win. (From out of explosion comes a giant Beyblade and it's the same colours as the rings that were in the jet.) (surprised.) What? (Beyblade comes down at a diagonal angle and slams Taz suit away. Taz suit is knocked back 220 feet and regains stability.) (line divides screen from upper right to lower left with a inside view of Mel's cockpit in the lower right half.) Unngg! He's good! He must be using that new metal the animé side made! So let's try my trump Card. (Taz suit is still spinning and has a silver ring flash into appearance at the middle top on the twister. It then tilts to the right and rushes forward.)

Tokeru: Lets go! ( Beyblade tilts to the left and rushes forward. Both collide and fly apart from each other) He's got power! (both suits rush again but when they collide they are knocked back to where they came from.) It's time for my suit's other form! (Pulls lever.)

(Tokeru's Beyblade stops spinning and white lines course over the blade. The Beyblade has vertical white lines on the top and bottom of the purple spiked ring; the ring splits into 2 parts like this () and unfolds into 2 straight lines like this II. The lines slide down the centre and lock in as hands emerge from the ends like an upside down this II with a solid o in the middle. The short red cone-base with a metal tip extends and the front and back detach from the base. The base splits in half down the middle into long rectangle legs and has 2 feet fold out of the front of the bottoms of the legs. The silver ring rises up / folds in half so It's like a bowl and has its edges, which stick out beyond the middle pillar in the centre, fold backwards so It's like folded back wings on the hips. The solid o has the centre of it ascend and a head comes out. Scene shows a full view of the Beyblade which has transformed into a gundam! Parts of the shoulders fold up so the arms look like upside-down L's with spikes on the vertical lines. The base haves link to form a shield and the metal rod extends to become a staff. The shield goes on the left shoulder and the rod goes in the right hand! )

Mel: It has a man form? No matter. I'll still take it on!

Taz suit twister tilts forward and rushes to the blade Gundam!

Tokeru: Lets go!

Beyblade Gundam gets behind shield and Taz suit twister slams into the base shield! Scene shows a side view of Beyblade Gundam being forced from the left of the scene to the right of the scene by the advancing Taz twister, which is grinding at the base shield, between 2 rows of buildings.

Tokeru: Time to fight back!

Beyblade Gundam crouches and turns shield diagonally so Taz twister rides up it like a ramp! Scene shows Taz twister in the air. Uneven Square with a view of Taz suit's cockpit appears in screen over Taz twister.

Mel: Unggh! My move won't work! In that case…

Taz twister spins faster and comes down like a drill at Beyblade Gundam. Beyblade Gundam razes shield to block, but Taz twister shatters the shield on impact and Beyblade Gundam is sent flying into the street as Taz twister digs into the ground!

Tokeru: No! He defeated my defence!

Ev on radio: You've almost beaten him! But just cripple his robot. Don't finish him off. We need him for information.

Mel: Yes Ev ma'am.

Taz twister grinds through the street toward Blade Gundam. Scene mildly zooms to Blade Gundam then jumps to a closer shot of Blade Gundam. Scene jumps to Tokeru inside the cockpit looking worried then notices something. Her expression changes to a confident look.

Tokeru: An open shot!

Blade Gundam raises staff in its right hand and jabs with it. It hits right at the base of the Taz twister and the twister/whirlwind vanishes to have Taz suit fall out and fly over Blade Gundam. Taz suit ploughs through the pavement road for a few seconds.

Tokeru: Yatta! (Japanese cheer)

Mel: He countered my offence… He's good.

--------------------------------------------------

Get this…I saw a trailer for Blood Rayne and I thought it was a joke trailer. You know like 'don't go to bad movies. Check them out first at some website,' or something. Please Review!


	30. Hit the mark! Flawed design exposed

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Gundam, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Digimon, Zoids, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up power rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 30- Hit the mark! Flawed design exposed.

At city battlefield, where Mike beat the Shiryu suit, Tokeru and her Beyblade Gundam are facing Mel and his Taz suit. Blade Gundam is on the ground with a pole in its right hand and shield chunks scattered around it. Taz is face down with a mouthful of pavement. Blade Gundam sticks the rod in the ground and uses it as a crutch to stand back up on its feet. Blade Gundam points rod at Taz suit.

Tokeru: over speakers Surrender! I have the advantage!

Mel: in suit What? A little girl? I should be able to beat her now that I know what I'm up against. Time to dip into my bag of tricks.

Taz suit starts to spin and turns into a sideways twister.

Tokeru: What?

Twister spins on its side for a few seconds and launches to the left. Scene changes to top view of city battlefield. Twister moves in a counter clockwise circle and busts through several buildings to reach the Blade Gundam without making more than a half-circle and all while on it's side. Scene shows view facing upward at Blade Gundam on the right side of the Gundam. Taz twister rips through building and nails Blade Gundam in the legs. As Blade Gundam is knocked through the air the rolling Taz twister goes under it and drives right through where Blade Gundam was standing.

Mel: Got her!

As Blade Gundam is falling it sticks it's pole in the ground and swings to land back on its feet. Taz suit self rights itself by spinning in a mini-circle and spiralling upward.

Tokeru: Is that the best you got?

Mel: Try this!

Taz twister dashes forward at Blade Gundam and has silver flash in the top part of the twister. Blade Gundam raises its arms and puts the right over the left. Taz twister collides with Blade Gundam the arms and grinds at it to no avail.

Tokeru: Your suit is of inferior design!

Blade Gundam has its eyes glow bright lime green and it throws it's arms out to the sides so it's like a + sign. The force of the arms throws the Taz twister back. Taz twister turns back into Taz suit and lands on its feet and it bends its knees. It then proceeds to spring off the ground by quickly extending its legs and it zooms toward the Blade Gundam with its left arm extended and it's claws out!

Mel: Screen splits into 2 triangles with Mel in the top left.Wanna bet!

Tokeru: Tokeru appears in the lower right triangle. She has a confident smirk on her face and snickers.

Time slows down and city battleground fades to black. As Taz suit soars toward Blade Gundam the Blade Gundam crouches.

Mel: Triangle appears semi-covering the Taz suit with a view of Mel's cockpit in it. Triangle vanishes when Mel finishes talking. What!

Just as Taz suit's claw reaches where Blade Gundam was standing Blade Gundam starts to stand up and punches Taz suit in the gut!

Tokeru: Triangle appears semi-covering the Blade Gundam with a view of Tokeru's cockpit in it. Triangle vanishes when Tokeru finishes talking.I told you. Your suit is inferior.

Taz suit falls to the ground after Blade Gundam swiftly pulls it's fist out of Taz suit's gutit didn't break the outer layer of the suitand steps back before Taz suit hits the ground.

Mel: Scene shows Mel's face in the cockpit but it is facing downward since the Taz suit is on It's front. I'm not programmed to give up to an enemy.

Tokeru:triangle appears semi-covering the Taz suit's cockpit with a view of Tokeru's cockpit in it. What?

Mel: triangle appears semi-covering the Taz suit with a view of Mel's cockpit in it. Triangle vanishes when Mel finishes talking. Mel smirks with sly look in his eyes. Hehehe…

Taz suit spins into Taz twister and bowls over Blade Gundam by nailing it in the legs and knocking it to the ground.

Tokeru: Not again!

There is a confident look in her eyes.

Blade Gundam falls to ground on it's back. Taz twister spirals up from a horizontal cone into a vertical cone. An explosion occurs around half way up the Taz twister.

Mel: a triangle appears over Taz suit and has a surprised Mel in it. Mel is shown from the mid torso upWhat!

Taz twister turns back into Taz suit with a blown open hole in the gut where it was punched. Taz suit falls to the ground.

Tokeru: I thought so.

Mel: What did you do! tries to operate suit but it won't move She must have damaged the main connection! My suits crippled! I can't even self-destruct!

Blade Gundam picks up Taz suit and holds it over its shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Tokeru: You blew up my jet so I won't be able to fly as fast.

Mel: surprisedYour suit can fly? Why didn't you use it in battle?

Tokeru: smirks I didn't need it.

Panels open on Blade Gundam's back and light sprays out!

Mel: But…how did you know my suit's weak point?

Tokeru: When Jack Sparrow fought Wakko the same thing happened.

Blade Gundam launches into the air and flies back to where it came from.

Mel: I saw that fight and he wasn't crippled by the punch.

Tokeru: I reviewed the fight and figured out that the connection point to all the systems were in that spot.

Mel: So why wasn't Wakko busted?

Tokeru: The hit missed the main connection point but damaged something important the protection for the connection. I devised the weak point from that knowledge.

Mel: Enough talk! I'm turning this radio connection off.

Tokeru: Suit yourself.

Mel: switches a dial and talksEv. I've been captured. The suit is busted. I can't self-destruct. The weak point in WB suits is the gut. I'm sending you the data of this battle and turning on my tracking system. It was an honour serving you.

Scene shows Blade Gundam flying in the sky with Taz suit on It's shoulders from a back view.

----------------------------------------

In Yu-gi-oh! The pharaoh Atemu should have won. He had obelisk and the 3 knights on the field. He should have offered the kings knight and queens knight with obelisk's effect and beat mini Yugi with the direct damage.


	31. The final round! YuGiOh!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé,  Pok¾mon/Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 31-The final round! Yu-Gi-Oh!

At the WB base, Ev walks down a hallway.

Ev: (thinking) Forgive me, Mel. (She walks toward a door.)

Back at anime base in Kakashi's office, a blade with a red top/silver middle/white bottom is spinning in the silver wok-like dish along with a gold-coloured blade with a red, flat tip on the bottom. Suddenly the red/silver/white blade starts to move faster and makes a whirring noise. It streaks across the dish and knocks the gold-coloured blade out of the dish.

Kakashi: Victory for Chris!

Chris: Yatta (Japanese cheer)! 1 challenge left! (TV in background turns on and Tokeru is on it. The inside of the cockpit of her Blade Gundam is visible behind her.)

Tokeru: Hi everyone.

Kakashi: How was the mission, Tokeru-san (title of respect)?

Tokeru: I captured a WB suit. I'm bringing it in to the repair base. I also have a prisoner.

Kakashi: Good work. Bring it in. Wait! Is the homing device active?

Tokeru: I crippled the suit by breaking its central connection in front of its cockpit. It should be de-activated.

Faizan: Wait! How come he didn't have to de-activate my suits device when he brought me in?

Kakashi: Because your suit was a Disney suit. They don't use homing devices.

Faizan: How do you know?

Kakashi: We have spies in Disney and WB.

Faizan: (looks surprised) Do they have spies in us?

Kakashi: Yes, but we've taken care of most of them.

Faizan: You killed them?

Kakashi: Ha ha. No. We just put them in a dungeon. We treat them nice for enemies.

Faizan: But they tried to destroy your whole alliance and what you were fighting for.

Kakashi: They were only doing what they believed in. Just like us.

Bliss: So…back to the final round…

Kakashi: Yes. Chris vs. Faizan.

Faizan: WHAT!

Xander: Why?

Kakashi: The real guy backed out after realizing that he would have to face the one who captured an enemy suit.

Bliss: But why Faizan?

Kakashi: He's the best one here who plays Yu-Gi-Oh!

Faizan: How did you know?

Kakashi: We watched your dual with Chris and saw you were a close match. In fact we think you have the best chance of rivalling him.

Faizan: What do you mean? How do you know mine is the best?

Kakashi: We ran computer simulations on your decks and yours beat Chris's almost 51 of the time.

Faizan: You know my deck?

Kakashi: Relax. It's just a game. And it would help Chris be accepted by the community.

Faizan: Ok. I'll duel him.

Kakashi: Then let the dual begin! Single round elimination! (The wok like dish lowers and the table rise up from the hole in the floor that the wok went. Chris and Faizan shuffle the decks. Then they place them on the table. Both draw 5 cards from their respective decks.)

Ekuisu: How does this game work?

Xander: Both start with 8000 life points and use monster, magic, and trap cards to take their opponents life points down to 0 to win. Traps have to be set on the field for 1 turn before they can be used and most magic cards can't be used on the opponents turn. 1 normal summon or set of a monster per turn is allowed. Any number of special summons is ok. Some monsters have effects.

Ekuisu: So…Is it just effects that do damage?

Xander: Monsters battle by attacking other monsters or life points directly if there is no monster on the opponent's field. In battle with monsters the difference between points is taken from the controller of the monster with lower points. Unless the weaker monster is in defence mode.

Chris: I'll go first! Draw! (Draws card) I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2. (Looks at cards) I discard Airknight Parshath and End of Anubis. I play a defence monster and a card face down.

Faizan: Draw… (Draws card) 4 cards facedown and Insect Knight in attack mode! (1900 attack) Attack the facedown monster! (It's Sangan (600 Defence) It's destroyed so its effect goes off and you get a monster with 1500 or less attack points to your hand!

Chris: (searches through his deck) I get Morphing Jar #2!

Faizan: I end my turn.

Chris: I draw and play a facedown card and a defence monster!

Faizan: I draw. One card facedown and I play Injection Fairy Lilly in attack mode! (400 Attack) I attack with Insect Knight! (The attack flips morphing jar #2 and destroys it) Ok. (Starts to shuffle the monsters back into the deck)

Xander: Its effect activates and returns all monsters on the field to the decks and those players pick up cards until they get the same amount of monsters returned to their decks. Next they special summon the level 4 or lower monsters in facedown defence mode.

Chris: Why are you explaining it?

Faizan: For Ekuisu. And I get Trap hole, Axe of Despair, United We Stand, Archfiend Soldier, (1500 Defence) and Spirit Reaper. (200 defence)

Chris: The monsters go to the field, and the rest go to the graveyard.

Faizan: I'm done. Go.

Chris: Hai! (Japanese for "yes") I use Nobleman of Crossout, which destroys your Spirit Reaper and takes it out of the game! Next, I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode, and attack your Archfiend Soldier! It's destroyed and you take 400 points of damage from my dragon's effect! (Faizan's Life points: 7600) Spear Dragon goes to defence mode with his effect and I end my turn.

Faizan: I'll go! Summon Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode, (1900 attack and attack your dragon.

Chris: Activate trap! Magic cylinder! It negates your attack and you take damage equal to the attacker's attack points! (Faizan's Life points: 5700)

Faizan: Fine. I play Call of the Haunted to special summon my Archfiend Soldier that you destroyed!

Chris: I play Torrential Tribute to destroy all monsters when a monster is summoned!

Faizan: Not this time! I chain Solemn Judgment to negate your trap by giving up half of my life points! (Faizan 2850 life points) It may be a high price to pay but if I didn't do it, I would be open for an attack. Now I attack with Archfiend Soldier to destroy your Dragon! And my Mad Dog will attack you directly! (Chris life points 6100) I'll end my turn!

Chris: And I'll start mine! (Looks at cards in his hand) I set a defence monster and end my turn!

Faizan: My turn! (Draws card) I attack with Archfiend Soldier!

Chris: (flips over his face down monster) You flipped my Penguin Soldier! Now I can return up to 2 monsters on the field to the owner's hands! And I pick both of your monsters!

Faizan: Fine! I summon my Archfiend Soldier and end my turn!

Chris: I draw and set a defence mode monster. I end my turn.

Faizan: My move! (Draws card) I set a face down magic or trap card and summon my Mad Dog again! Now Archfiend Soldier attacks!

Chris: (Flips up his card and puts it in the graveyard.) It was my Shining Angel you destroyed in battle! Now I can get a Light-type monster with 1500 or less attack points to my side of the field! And I choose another Shining Angel! (1400 attack)

Faizan: Now my Mad Dog will attack your monster! (Chris's life points: 5600) And you get a search.

Chris: (Searches through deck) I select Winged Kuriboh! (300 attack)

-----------------------------------------

Wow this is a long chapter! Sorry but I have a lot to write and it's going to be like 1-3 more about this story arc! Ever notice how Parco Forgole from Zatch Bell is like Jon Bon Jovi? They're both Italian blonde and singers-turned-actors.


	32. Mel’s confession! The truth comes out

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 32- Mel's confession! The truth comes out.

At anime base in Kakashi's office, Chris plays against Faizan in Yu-Gi-Oh! at a silver table. Chris is on the left and Faizan is on the right. Chris' life points are at 5600 and Faizan's life points are at 2850. Faizan has Archfiend Soldier and Mad Dog of Darkness (both with 1900 attack points) in attack mode and 2 cards in hand and 4 facedown trap cards. Chris has Winged Kuriboh in attack mode (300 attack) and 2 cards in his hand.

Faizan: I'll end my turn.

Chris: Draw! (looks at cards) I set a card face down and switch my Kuriboh to defence mode! Next I set a defence monster and end my turn!

Faizan: Draw! (Looks at cards) I attack your Kuriboh with Mad Dog (Chris sends it to the graveyard) and my Archfiend will attack your facedown card!

Chris: (flips over Spirit Reaper) My Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed in battle!

Faizan: I'll end my turn!

Chris: Draw! (Looks at cards) I set 1 card facedown! Turn end!

Faizan: Draw! (Looks at cards) Turn end!

Chris: Draw! (Looks at cards) I play Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field!

Faizan: I activate my trap card: Judgement of Anubis! By discarding one card from my hand I can negate your magic card and destroy your monster!

Chris: Not if I activate my Seven Tools of the Bandit trap card to negate your trap at a cost of 1000 of my life points! (Chris' Life points: 4600) Now all your magic and traps are destroyed along with mine! Turn end! (All magic and traps go to the graveyard!) I end my turn!

Faizan: You win that round but I'll get by your Spirit Reaper eventually! Draw! I summon my Injection Fairy Lilly in attack mode (Attack 400)! I set 1 card facedown! Chris: Draw! I set 1 facedown card and end my turn!

Faizan: Draw! (smiles) I set a monster in defence mode and end my turn!

Chris: I know you set something good…so I play Swords of Revealing Light to stop your attacks for 3 turns and flip your monsters face up!

Faizan: You flipped my Penguin Soldier so I send back the Penguin and the Reaper to their owner's hand with its effect! (Both pick up the cards and put them in their hands)

Chris: I now play Pot of Avarice! By returning 5 monsters from my graveyard to my deck I get to draw 2 cards! (The cards sent back to the deck are: Winged Kuriboh, Penguin Soldier, Morphing Jar #2, Shining Angel, and Shining Angel) (Chris draws 2 cards!) I set a facedown monster and a facedown card and end my turn!

Faizan: Draw! I play a facedown card and I set a monster! Go!

Chris: Draw! I flip my Tsukuyomi that I set last turn and use its effect to flip your Mad Dog of Darkness into facedown defence mode! (Mad Dog gets turned facedown and sideways) Next I attack your face down monster with Tsukuyomi (1100 attack)!

Faizan: It's my Penguin Soldier! Its destroyed in battle but I can send both your monsters back to your hand! (Chris puts 2 cards back in his hand!)

Chris: It's ok! I set a defence monster and end my turn!

Faizan: My go! I summon my Twin Headed Behemoth in attack mode (1500 attack)! And end my turn!

Chris: I Draw! I sacrifice my Spirit Reaper to summon Jinzo (2400 attack)! His effect negates all traps on the field! Now he attacks your Behemoth! And I end my turn!

Faizan: My go! (Faizan's life points: 1950) At the end of your turn, my Behemoth came back with an attack and defence of 1000 due to its effect! Then I play my Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn!

Chris: I draw and play a facedown magic card! Next I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords! Now I summon my Theban Nightmare in attack mode (1500 attack). Jinzo attacks Lily, and I win! (Faizan life points 0000)!

Faizan: Good game!

Kakashi: Now you've been proven as a true anime master. And the whole community has seen it.

Xander: What? Are there cameras in here?

Kakashi: Yes. And Chris gets a prize for winning this challenge!

Chris: Yatta! What is it?

Kakashi: Your Angel Gundam is being upgraded. It will be ready soon.

Bliss: That was one of the points of this challenge. To distract the anime resistance from the Angel Gundams damages.

Kakashi: And now on to more pressing concerns. (Turns to monitor and turns it on. The girl from episode 16 is on it and the Taz suit is in the background.)

Girl: Hello there, Kakashi-san. Is this about the enemy suit?

Kakashi: Yes. Did you take the pilot out of the suit and into interrogation?

Girl: He is in the room and Tokeru has just started questioning him now.

Kakashi: Link the video feed to this monitor please.

Girl: Will do sir. (Monitor screen turns to a view of a table with Tokeru on the left and on the right! Mel is handcuffed and he has a headband on.)

Tokeru: Now what do you have to say? We have a lie detector equipped to you so we will know the truth.

Mel: (Thinking) If I can stall them long enough, then the reinforcements will arrive and take this base out. I might as well come clean. (Speaking) Very well. Ask me and I will answer.

Tokeru: (Surprised) What! Really! Wow! Ok. Um. What is your name, rank and age?

Mel: Name: Mel Blanc. No rank is given in WB. And lastly, age: 5 months.

Tokeru: What! Impossible! He died back in 1989! And how can you be less than 1!

Mel: Do you really want to know?

Tokeru: The lie detector said it was true so that means you really believe it. Were you brainwashed?

Mel: The truth is that some of the WB agents are robot clones of WB stars.

Tokeru: What do you mean by robot clone?

Mel: That means an android programmed with the reconstructed brain waves of the person they are modelled after.

Tokeru: (Thinking) Such technology…can it exist? I know that Japan helped us make a cloning and age defining cellular system. But a robot? (Speaking) You say that the WB resistance came up with that?

Mel: Yes. All by itself.

Tokeru: Well…the thing is that it seems too much like Astroboy.

Mel: What's Astroboy?

Tokeru: It's about a man who loses his son in an accident so he makes a robot boy to replace him.

Mel: That is strange how they copied us.

Tokeru: Astroboy came out in the 1950s-1960s.

Mel: Oh. Then I see we have a coincidence.

Tokeru: Well I guess so.

Back at WB base Ev walks into a room and closes the door behind her. There are men at consoles with hands-free telephones on.

Man 1: Ev, ma'am. Mel's suit has stopped moving. We think it's at the base.

Ev: Good. Ready a squad. Were going on the attack

----------------------------------------

Ever notice how (in InuYasha) Naraku iced Kagawaki and took his place to pursue his goals was like how (in Ninja Scroll) Gemma took out Kagero's lord and took his place? Oh well. Review please. I haven't gotten a review in so long.


	33. The Daylight Before the Nightfall!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 33-The Daylight Before the Nightfall!

At Kakashi's office Chris and friends are watching a TV with Tokeru questioning a bound Mel strapped to a lie detector in a room with a table. Tokeru is on the left and Mel is on the right.

Tokeru: So who is your leader?

Mel: (Thinking) I guess it cant hurt to let her know since she won't make it to the end of the day. (Speaking) Our leader is Chuck Jones.

Tokeru: How did he get to be leader?

Mel: At first the resistance was just a few random people. But then we gathered together and were an organization. But we had no leader. So the scientists among us stepped in and said that they can in effect reincarnate those better suited for the job. We put it to a vote and Chuck Jones was chosen because he was the main force behind WB cartoons.

Tokeru: Why not the Warner Brothers?

Mel: We thought that Chuck Jones would be more appropriate since he made the basis for good cartoons.

Tokeru: But those cartoons are just like Disney. WB cartoons are only a little more meant for older children.

Mel: Older children?

Tokeru: Not meant for very small kids.

Mel: The same could be said about anime.

Tokeru: Anime is like a rainbow. It has different sides and forms. It can be made for kids of adults.

Mel: Really?

Tokeru: It started out for kids and evolved into a rainbow.

Mel: I never knew…

Tokeru: It's not too late for you to join us.

Mel: But that would be treacherous to my WB friends who made me what I am.

Tokeru: Try to think of it as being traded to another team.

Mel: I'm sorry but I just can't do that. They reincarnated me in this metal body and gave me something to fight for. I can't turn my back on those who did so much for me.

Tokeru: I understand your loyalty.

Scene changes to Funtan working on the Angel Gundam. His transformer like jet is shown for a few seconds. Scene shows a close up of Funtan followed by clips of Shaken's mobile suit being blown up in a blast.

Funtan: (Thinking) For you Shaken-sama… I will make this suit strong enough to avenge you.

Girl (from before): Funtan-san. Are you almost done?

Funtan: (speaking) Yes…almost.

Girl: You have been doing so much in the last few hours. First you get the anime metal for the suit then you bring it here then you help repair the suit.

Funtan: I'm doing my part to win the war…for those who can no longer fight…

Girl: (concerned) You sound as though you lost someone close to you…

Funtan: I did… my friend Shaken.

Girl: (Shocked!) When did it happen?

Funtan: Just a few hours ago…

Girl: Oh… I'm so sorry…

Funtan: He fell fighting the WB.

Girl: (thinking) I shouldn't tell him we have a prisoner from the WB… it would be too much for him.

Funtan: I figure if I can help win the war then he can rest in peace… don't you agree Meishoku?

Girl: Yes but it's best not to over do things. Maybe if you take some time to rest and recover yourself then you can work through what's going on.

Funtan: I'll work through it in my own way…did you hear about the space colony?

Meishoku (girl): You mean about how, with Disney's help, they perfected the solar panels to absorb 68 more energy?

Funtan: Yes. It will be good if we can get it on our side before Disney can.

Meishoku: But it declared it was neutral back when this whole war started.

Funtan: I heard rumours that Disney is planning to go into space to get the colony to produce weapons for it from moon ore.

Meishoku: Then it's a good thing we have sent agents to that colony to recruit new members.

At the WB base, Ev is in a giant hanger with many Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits and a Chicken Boo mobile suit in it.

Ev: Are you sure the location is correct?

WB Guy 1: Yes Ev-san.

Ev: Good! Everyone prepare for attack!

Shadow-covered WB guys get into their mobile suits, and close the doors to them.

In the anime base where Chris faced the challenges to earn the respect of the anime resistance, a hanger holds an 18-meter tall black mobile suit.The suit has 4 beam sabers, 2 shoulder-mounted and 2 back-mounted, 10-barrel leg-mounted missile launchers, Rick Dias style legs, and 2 beam rifles that are stored in it's back. It has a standard gundam head with 4 points on a golden crest on the head like a crown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Isn't anyone going to review? Oh well. Does anyone think it's weird how in an episode of sailor stars Rei looked and acted kind of like Naga from slayers?


	34. Attack of the WB! Is this the end?

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 34-Attack of the WB! Is this the end?

At the anime base where Angel Gundam is being repaired Tokeru interrogates Mel…

Tokeru: So what is the WB going to do next?

Mel: We have plans to go into space and build an army of robots to face Disney.

Tokeru: Oh! I get it. So you won't have to burrow underground so hide your mobile suits.

Mel: Mobile suits?

Tokeru: You know. The giant robots.

Mel: Oh, ok. We don't have an official name for our robots. (Thinking) Ev should be here soon. I just need to distract them a bit longer.

The scene changes to an army of Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits flying in the sky with a Chicken Boo mobile suit in front of them. They fly with rocket packs on their backs. The packs have a layer of feathers over them and an X-like joint on the sides. It's as if the back had opened up and they had the rocket packs come out and extend downward, like the rocket packs were in the back all along.

Ev: Men! We will arrive at the anime base soon! Ready your weapons for battle!

The shoulders of the Foghorn Leghorn suits extend into spikes and have claws extend on feet. The crown on the head turns into spikes and the spikes split in half down the middle (front to back). The spikes detach from the head and reattach to the fists.

The scene changes to headmaster Kakashi's office where Chris and friends are still watching the interrogation of Mel.

Kakashi: (thinking) Now it's my time to move.

Ekuisu: I never thought of the WB as a threat. But now I see they may be as strong as Disney.

Bliss: But don't forget that Chris has beaten all of the WB suits he faced.

Ekuisu: I know that but according to what this guy said the WB is just getting started. And with all the double agents in the sides, technology advantages will become a thing of the past in this war.

Faizan: What do you mean?

Xander: He means that if 1 side gets a new weapon then the spies will leak the data to the other sides and they will have the same equipment.

An alarm goes off and red lights start flashing!

Faizan: That sound again. Was a suit spotted?

Ekuisu: (at a computer) Not just a suit…an army of suits! And they're heading this way!

Everyone looks around frantically and are all scared.

Ekuisu: Here they come! They're here!

Bliss grabs on to Chris's arm and looks frightened! Xander and Faizan look freaked out! Ekuisu clenches his teeth! Kakashi closes his eyes and looks at peace.

The scene changes to the suits flying through the sky overhead and then they keep going.

Kakashi: They've gone by us.

Faizan: If this wasn't the target then what was?

Kakashi: Ekuisu! What's the target!

Ekuisu: (using computer) Calculating…Oh no… the repair base where Tokeru is.

Kakashi: (Shocked) No… (In a commanding voice) Ekuisu! Use your Gundam and stop them!

Ekuisu: Right! (Gets up and runs out of the office!)

Kakashi: (Goes on the computer Ekuisu was on.) Warning! Repair base! Incoming enemy attack force! This is not a drill! Prepare for attack!

The scene changes to repair base where Meishoku turns in surprise to the announcement.

Meishoku: What!

Funtan: (Runs up to Meishoku) Quick! How many suits do we have at this base!

Meishoku: Not many. This is a repair base. Most of the suits here are damaged or are being repaired. Wait! Didn't you have a carrier?

Funtan: Yeah but I used up the mobile dolls and It's damaged. Oh! I still have my mobile suit!

Meishoku: One suit won't be enough to take on an army!

Funtan: It'll have to do. Here's the plan. I take them on with my suit and you use the jet to take them on.

Meishoku: No. We should use the jet to evacuate and let them think they won.

Funtan: There's not enough time to load everything! And they may take us down before we can get out of range!

Meishoku: Fine, we'll do it your way! (Both run to the transformer-like jet)

The scene changes to Tokeru interrogating Mel.

Tokeru: What's that! Were under attack! (Glares at Mel) And you knew! You were just buying time for them to find us!

Mel: Hehehe…you figured it out. my suit has a tracking device in it. and even if you beat them then more will come until we wipe you out.

Tokeru punches Mel in the face but he doesn't flinch! Tokeru pulls her hand back and clutches it. Mel's face is unharmed!

Tokeru: Gahh! You really are made of metal!

Mel: You doubted me?

Tokeru: It was unbelievable. But now I have proof! And all the anime resistance has that proof too!

Mel: You mean?

Tokeru: Yes! This session is being broadcast live to all the anime resistance!

Mel: You tricked me!

Tokeru: (With smirk) You tricked yourself by voluntarily giving up your secrets! It serves you right!

Mel: It may be true but none of us will get out of here alive.

Tokeru!!!

The scene changes to Ekuisu in the Panther gundam.

Ekuisu: Panther Gundam launching!

Panther Gundam launches through a tunnel and through a opening in the ground! Panther Gundam Flies in the sky toward repair base.

Ekuisu: I need to make it in time!

------------------------------------------------

That's the end of this chapter.

Hey, in InuYasha, Tokajin turned to stone to fight. In Ninja Scroll, Tessai does the same thing. Queer eh?

Anyway, please review.


	35. Master fight! Survival is the prize!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except queering Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 35-Master fight! Survival is the prize!

At the anime repair base Tokeru talks to Mel where she interrogated him…

Mel: There is one thing I wanted you to know.

Tokeru: Really? What?

Mel: I regret being part of your demise since you seem to be a nice person. But I have to do my duty. So goodbye.

Tokeru: (Looks confused) …! (Looks determined with a smirk) I'll try to survive. (runs out of the room)

The scene changes to the WB army of Foghorn Leghorn robots and Ev's Chicken Boo suit flying over the suburbs and spotting the base!

Ev: The signal is coming from that junkyard! Attack!

The Foghorn Leghorn suits open their mouths and yellow beams of light blast out of them! The base bursts forth explosions of purple and pink dust and light in several places until the base is completely obscured by the dust and debris.

Guy in Foghorn Leghorn robot: did we get them? (A thin line slices through the dust and slices the Foghorn Leghorn suit diagonally from the right shoulder to where the left ribs would be) AHHHH! (Suit halves fall down)

Ev: Who did that!

Battle music plays and as the smoke semi clears and a Jubei Kibagami (from Ninja Scroll) mobile suit is revealed to be standing where the landing bay of the repair base was! He holds a katana in his right hand as his right arm is extended to the side and if he just slashed with it.

Funtan: This is the end.

Ev: He survived? No! He wasn't there when the blasts happened! All units…attack!

When the Foghorn Leghorn suits open their mouths Jubei suit jumps up and slices with his katana! A slash of wind takes 8 of the Foghorn Leghorn suits heads off from between the upper and lower beaks! The rest of the suits fire where the Jubei suit was! The Jubei suit lands in a hole where the beams burned through the base floor!

Funtan: I'm doing this for you Shaken-sama.

Ev: Fire again!

The Foghorn Leghorn suits open their mouths and Jubei jumps at them! Jubei suit slices 5 times and takes off 5 Foghorn Leghorn robots heads!

Funtan: (Scene has a triangle take up the top right half of the screen with Funtan's face in it)Are you watching from heaven Shaken? I'm winning!

Ev: (Scene has a triangle take up the bottom left half of the screen with Ev's face in it) Go now!

5 of the Foghorn Leghorn suit rush at the Jubei suit and scratch at it with their foot claws! The claws leave silver marks on the suit as they rip up the Jubei suits outfit!

Funtan: (Scene is on It's side) AHHHhh! (Jubei suit falls to the ground and land with a thud!)

Ev: Finish him! (The Foghorn Leghorn suits open their mouths and just as they start to glow yellow a long silver rod goes through 8 of their mouths (between the top and bottom beaks) from the side! The suits mouths explode at the head and the suits fall to the ground with their heads charred) What?

Funtan: It's about time!

Blade Gundam is standing on rubble with its arm positioned as if it just threw its staff!

Tokeru: Sorry I'm late. I had to get to my Gundam. Can you still fight?

Funtan: They just scratched the paint and you're forgiven if we can get out of here.

Ev: (Thinking) I forgot that this is a base so they must have more robots! (Speaking) All units! Fire on the base!

Foghorn Leghorn suits open their mouths and a yellow glow begin to charge in their beaks. Blade Gundam jumps forward and crosses it's arms! The arms have blades extend out of them! Blade Gundam jumps through the group of Foghorn Leghorn suits and lands with its arms extended! The Foghorn Leghorn suits have their heads slide off at the lower neck at a diagonal angle! The remaining Foghorn Leghorn suits fire at the repair base!

Tokeru: No! I couldn't get them all!

Yellow beams of light counter and go through the Foghorn Leghorn blasts and disintegrate the Foghorn Leghorn suits!

Ev: Where did those come from?

Scene shows an empty ruined base with a zone of dust flying away from a certain spot.

Funtan: (smiles) Meishoku!

Meishoku: (Scene shows a close up on the battle field and zooms in twice. Scene changes to Meishoku in the Transformer-like jet's cockpit! She has a confident smile on her face!) I had to get off the base before the blasts hit. And it took me awhile to turn around. But I'm here to turn the tide!

Ev: That does it! (She pulls lever and turns it)

Chicken Boo has lines course over it! The sides and wings lift up and pull back so they're on the back like angel wings! The sides where the wings lifted off of have rectangles extend out of them! The rectangles unfold into arms! The legs have the chicken toes come off and bend into human shaped legs! The chicken toes attach on to the arms and the claws extend to be long blades! The torso bends to human shape! The head unfolds into front and back halves to reveal a robotic head underneath! The front head half slides and folds down to show the chicken face on the chest! Newly transformed Chicken Boo robot does a battle pose and light flashes behind it!

Meishoku: It transformed, eh? I'll still take it out!

Scene shows yellow particles spiralling in on several points on the empty space!

Ev: Neo Chicken Boo… attack!

The empty spaces with the yellow light particles blaze forth several streams of Yellow light! But Neo Chicken Boo flies above them and launches off the tips of the claws on its arms! As the tips get to the place where the light came from they disappear into an explosion that came out of the air! They reappear in an explosion above the ground where the dust is flying! The Transformer-like-jet appears where the empty space was and it was in fire in the points the claw tips hit and where they came out! The Transformer-like-jet falls to the ground with a slam!

Meishoku: Unngg! He found me out!

Ev: I noticed your energy gathering and the debris moving and used it to pinpoint your location. Now time to end this!

When Neo Chicken Boo aims arm spikes at the Transformer-like-jet Jubei suit jumps and slashes with katana!

Funtan: (Scene has a triangle take up the top right half of the screen with Funtan's face in it) Time to pay!

Ev: (Scene has a triangle take up the lower left half of the screen with Ev's face in it. Ev is smiling confidently) Too slow!

Time slows down as Jubei suit gets near Neo Chicken Boo! Neo Chicken Boo evades Jubei suit's attack by midair moving and knees Jubei suit in the gut! Jubei suit's katana flies out of his hand and lands behind Neo Chicken Boo as Jubei suit flies backward from the force of the impact! Jubei suit does a mid air back flip and lands on its feet in a crouching position with a dent in its gut!

Funtan: Eghh! He's skilled!

Ev: Who's next?

Blade Gundam flies at Neo Chicken Boo with its arms crossed and it's blades out!

Tokeru: Me!

Neo Chicken Boo makes an X with its claws and blocks Blade Gundam's attack! Blade Gundam forces Neo Chicken Boo back until they reach the ground where Neo Chicken Boo stops going backward and holds It's ground! Neo Chicken Boo thrusts it's arms open to open Blade Gundam's attacking arms and forces Blade Gundam back 200 feet with a kick to the gut!

Ev: (With confident smirk) Not good enough.

Scene shows the remains of the repair base with Neo Chicken Boo with Foghorn Leghorn robots in the air on the left and Jubei suit/Transformer-like-jet and Blade Gundam on the right!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 35 and no new reviews yet. If you don't know what any of the robots look like then you can always google the names of what their based on.


	36. Turn of the tide Transformation of Power

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 36-Turn of the tide! Transformation of Power

At the anime repair base where Angel Gundam is being repaired, Ev in her transformed Chicken Boo mobile suit faces Meishoku in the Transformer-like-jet/Tokeru in her Blade Gundam/Funtan in a Jubei Kibagami mobile suit with her reduced Foghorn Leghorn army. Jubei's katana is on the ground behind Neo Chicken Boo and the Jubei suit has a dent in its gut. The transformer-like jet is on the ground with fire on the cannons. Blade Gundam has the spikes in its arms extended.

Funtan: Meishoku. Can that thing still fly?

Meishoku: I got the cannons online while you were fighting Neo Chicken Boo, but it's still a sitting duck.

Tokeru: I know this sounds like anime but what if we both attack him at once?

Funtan: Fine, but we don't have a lot of time until the remaining WB suits recharge their cannons.

Ev: It's been long enough. My turn! (Neo Chicken Boo spreads its wings and light sprays out of them)

Funtan: I was waiting for that!

(Jubei suit jerks it's arm as if pulling on something and it's katana flies off of the ground right at Neo Chicken Boo! Scene zooms in on Neo Chicken Boo from the point of view of the katana with black speed lines flickering like rays coming out of Neo Chicken Boo! As scene zooms in it changes into a view of the cockpit with Ev turning to the right to face the camera!)

Ev: What!

Sparks fly as katana slashes through Neo Chicken Boo from under the arm to the lower chest!

Funtan: (Scene shows inside of Jubei suit's cockpit) Got him! Now Tokeru!

Tokeru: (Scene has a line go from top right corner to bottom left corner and divides the scene into triangles with Blade Gundam's cockpit in the lower triangle) Right!

Blade Gundam sprays light out of its thrusters and charges the Neo Chicken Boo with its arms covering its body in an attack pose. The spikes on its arms are extended! Neo Chicken Boo raises it's arms like this: I I to catch Blade Gundam's arm spikes with its arm talons!

Ev: My robot is stronger than 12 of the other WB robots put together!

Tokeru: Funtan! Now!

Jubei suit jumps higher than the Neo Chicken Boo and Blade Gundam with katana raised!

Funtan: Yaaah!

Ev: I don't think so.

Neo Chicken Boo's wings turn to have the bottoms facing Blade Gundam and light sprays out of them! Neo Chicken Boo with Blade Gundam fly back as Jubei suit slashes the air they were in mere seconds ago!

Funtan: What!

Ev: Now for you!

Neo Chicken Boo bends at the waist and kicks Blade Gundam in the lower torso! Blade Gundam falls backward and does a back flip to regain balance and land on its feet with a thud! Blade Gundam then springs off the ground and rushes at the mid-air Neo Chicken Boo! Blade Gundam has its left arm up like a V and it's right arm sideways with spikes extended! As Blade Gundam gets to Neo Chicken Boo the WB suit puts its left arm as a guard and stabs with its right arm! Blade Gundam deflects the stab with its V arm by thrusting it sideways as the stab gets to it and slashes with its right arm! The defending right arm of Neo Chicken Boo catches the right arm slash of Blade Gundam!

Tokeru: (Scene has a line go from top right corner to bottom left corner and divides the scene into triangles with Blade Gundam's cockpit in the lower triangle) I won't be beaten!

Ev: (Scene has a line go from top right corner to bottom left corner and divides the scene into triangles with Blade Gundam's cockpit in the lower triangle and Neo Chicken Boo's cockpit in the upper triangle) You don't have a choice! (Notices something and looks surprised) What! (Jubei suit jumps up and slashes with katana with an overhead swing!) I can't get away! But I can still fight!

Time slows down and Neo Chicken Boo's left wing sprays light from it. As Jubei suit get within striking distance of Neo Chicken Boo Neo Chicken Boo has already turned diagonally up and nails Jubei suit in the gut again with a kick!

Funtan: (Scene goes bluish and shows Jubei suit cockpit on It's side with Funtan falling slowly. You can tell he's falling because his hair is as if he was free falling.)No…Shaken…I won't fail. I won't fail! (Time speed returns to normal and scene shows Jubei suit slam into the ground on it's back!)

Neo Chicken Boo continues to rotate and twists Blade Gundam out of the mutual block/lock position it was in with Neo Chicken Boo! It then sprays light out of its wings and charges downward at the falling Blade Gundam with its right arm talons pointing at Tokeru's Suit!

Ev: This is the end!

Tokeru: Ahh!

Scene goes bluish as Neo Chicken Boo pierces Blade Gundam's upper-mid torso!

Funtan: (horrified look!) NO! Not again! (Scene shows a flashback of when Mike took down Funtan then goes back to Jubei suit's cockpit view of Funtan as Funtan resumes speaking) I wont let him get away with this! WB will fall!

Neo Chicken Boo pulls its talons out of Blade Gundam!

Ev: Finally! It took like 3 minuets to finish that one! (Platinum glow shines from the right side of the scene!) What's that?

Jubei suit is standing and has a platinum glow around it!

Funtan: (His hair is glowing platinum with It's original purple colour still visible!) You will pay WB!

Ev: Looks like he's back. You should've stayed down. (Thrusts forward with vertical black speed lines!) So I'll make you stay down!

Funtan: Time to pay!

Neo Chicken Boo rocket at Jubei suit but Jubei suit slashes vertically with its katana! Neo Chicken Boo rocket upward but not fast enough do fully dodge the slash! Its legs are sliced off at the upper thigh by the slash with sparks flying!

Ev: How! I wasn't even in range!

Neo Chicken Boo continues to go up at a diagonal and suddenly dive bombs at Jubei suit!

Funtan: No redemption! No chance to beat me!

Jubei suit slashes with katana in a diagonal swing and the slash travels toward Neo Chicken Boo! Neo Chicken Boo flies over the slash and puts it's left arm vertically in front of it and points it's right arm out as if it were a sword!

Ev: Take this!

Time slows down as Neo Chicken Boo gets within range of Jubei suit! Jubei suit raises it's katana as Neo Chicken Boo's talons get within reach of him! Scene shows a close up of the katana shattering the talons on Neo Chicken Boo right arm! Jubei suit slashes as Neo Chicken Boo pulls back and rockets upward as time resumes its normal flow!

Funtan: Come back and face your fate!

Jubei suit slashes with katana several times at the fleeing Neo Chicken Boo! Scene shows the point of view of the slashes speeding towards Neo Chicken Boo! Just as the slashes get within a few dozen feet of Neo Chicken Boo a beam of yellow light flashes from left to right of the scene with white electrical lightning!

Ev: Yes! They're fully charged!

Funtan: What!

Scene shows Foghorn Leghorn robots with there yellow energy sparking around their mouths!

-------------------------------------

That's another chapter done. Ever notice how Mink from Dragon Half looks like Sonnet from Mon Colle Knights?


	37. End of battle! Who has victory?

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 37 End of battle! Who has victory?

At the anime repair base where Angel Gundam is being repaired, Ev in her transformed Chicken Boo mobile suit and Foghorn Leghorn army faces Funtan in a Jubei Kibagami mobile suit! Funtan has a platinum glow and his mobile suit is powered up! With this power, Funtan shattered Neo Chicken Boo's right arm talons and sliced off its metal legs! Neo Chicken Boo's arm talons pierced the Blade Gundam and it hasn't moved since. The Transformer-like jet is down from a well-placed shot through with the talons! Neo Chicken Boo has flown high above the base and the Foghorn Leghorn army has recharged.

Ev: Army! Attack!

Foghorn Leghorn army has yellow particles spiral into their mouths and fire yellow light at Jubei suit! Scene shows the blasts' point of view going at the Jubei suit!

Funtan: This is the end!

The Jubei suit runs to his left and the Foghorn Leghorn army turns their heads to have the beams follow him! The Jubei suit jumps and slashes with katana and the slash goes through the air and takes the heads off of 4 of the Foghorn Leghorns at the joint between the upper jaw and lower jaw! The Foghorn Leghorns fall to the ground. Neo Chicken Boo aims its left arm talons down at the Jubei suit!

Ev: Payback!

Neo Chicken Boo fires off the tips of its talons as the scene zooms out giving the view of right in front of the talons! The Jubei suit is still in mid-air and time slows down! As the talons reach the Jubei suit, it blocks the mid -torso area with its katana and the talon deflects off of it! The other 2 talons go through the Jubei suit at the middle chest and the left lower torso area!

Funtan: Unngg! It's still up there! Good! Time to pay for Tokeru!

Time returns to normal flow and Jubei suit lands on ground with sparks coming out of the talon wounds!

Ev: I thought so! He can't dodge in mid-air! F-L squad! Attack!

The Foghorn Leghorn army has yellow particles spiral into their mouths and fire yellow light at the Jubei suit!

Funtan: Not this again.

The Jubei suit jumps backwards and slashes with katana! The slash takes out the Foghorn Leghorns at the mid-chest up! The Foghorn Leghorns slide apart at the slash and fall down!

Ev: Once again!

Neo Chicken Boo fires off the tips of its talons 5 times! As they reach the Jubei suit, he does a sweeping block with his katana and deflects 5 talon shots! But the other 10 make it by the block! 2 go through the left arm and 2 through the right arm! 3 go through the lower torso and 2 go through the neck! The last one goes by the gap between the gap of the left arm and the torso!

Funtan: That's his strategy? Fine then!

The Jubei suit slashes at Neo Chicken Boo and the slash flies up at its target! Suddenly 3 of the Foghorn Leghorns fly in front of the slash and block with their spiked fists by crossing their spikes and holding them in front of their torsos! The Foghorn Leghorns line up one above the other but on a side view and facing down at the slash! The slash goes through the Foghorn Leghorns and Neo Chicken Boo flies diagonally upward! The Foghorn Leghorns have spaces missing as if slices out from where the slash hit but the 2 halves are still connected by untouched spaces behind where the spikes covered it! The Foghorn Leghorns fall to the ground and split in half! Scene shows Neo Chicken Boo in the air and an uneven triangle with Ev in it appears over the scene!

Ev: Looks like I'm safe up here… (Scene shows the talons that and reduced because they have already fired off most of the talons tips at the Jubei suit! The talons have only 3 shots per talon left on the left hand!) But I have to make this next attack count!

The Jubei suit slashes at Neo Chicken Boo but again Neo Chicken Boo evades the slice by dodging to the left!

Funtan: He's too high! I'll have to lure him back down here! (Scene shows the remains of a building jutting out of the rubble) Or…

The Jubei suit runs to the building remains as the Foghorn Leghorns mouths begin to gather light particles. As Foghorn Leghorns mouths spray forth Jubei suit jumps on the building and back flips off of it! The yellow blasts disintegrate the building remains. The Jubei suit slashes with katana 3 times and the slashes head straight for Neo Chicken Boo! Neo Chicken Boo fires the tips of its talons off twice and flies upward! Time slows down as the slashes take off the right wing and the left arm of Neo Chicken Boo! Neo Chicken Boo falls while spiralling in the direction the left wing is boosting it. As Jubei suit tries to block with katana the talons go through Jubei suit in the mid gut/left chest/right bicep/right shin/left thigh and the last talon tip misses!

Ev/Funtan: (Scene shows a line going from the lower left to the upper right of the scene dividing it into triangles! Ev is in the upper left triangle and Funtan is in the lower right triangle) No!

As Neo Chicken Boo spirals down 2 Foghorn Leghorn suits catch it and the remaining wing stops spraying light! Jubei suit falls to the ground face down!

Ev: Ughh! He was too close for me to evade! But so was I for him! My robot is ruined! Lets go back to base. Mission competed.

WB guy on radio: But Ms. Ev… What about Mel?

Ev: (sounding regretful) There's no way he could've survived.

WB guy #2 on radio: But wasn't he just a robot clone? Can't we build a new one?

Ev: He was a teammate to us and gave his life for this victory! Don't ever forget that! You stay behind for a while to check for any survivors!

WB guy #2 on radio: Yes sir!

Ev: All men! Return to base!

Neo Chicken Boo and Foghorn Leghorns fly away back to where they came from! Remaining Foghorn Leghorn lands amid remains of Foghorn Leghorns defeated in battle! Suddenly people in WB suits come out of the remains!

WB guy #2: Looks like the slashes didn't hit the pilots. Everyone! Use your global positioning systems in your uniforms to find your way back to the WB base! I don't have enough room in my robot to take you back with me! (Notices something) What!

The Jubei suit stands up.

Funtan: (Scene shows Funtan inside of Jubei suit but there is light coming in from the front and back of the cockpit!)My suit is damaged severely. But I still will take you on! Then I'll get rid of those WB guys!

WB guy #2: I won't let you kill my men! (Scene shows black speed lines over the cockpit view of WB guy #2 as he charges! Raggh!

Foghorn Leghorn Charges with spiked right fist raised! Jubei suit slashes with katana and the blade is stopped by Foghorn Leghorn's spiked fist! Foghorn Leghorn punches with left fist and the spikes go through Jubei suit's chest! Foghorn Leghorn then kicks Jubei suit in the right shin with its left leg and rips Jubei suit by tearing the spikes in its chest diagonally upward! The rip goes from the chest past the shoulder to out side the body! Sparks fly from the robotic wound.

Funtan: AHHH! (Glares at WB guy #2)

As Foghorn Leghorn punches again with left spiked fist Jubei suit turns katana with left arm and slides it out of the right arm spikes and slashes Foghorn Leghorn across the mid torso! Foghorn Leghorn suit falls in half! Jubei suit falls down on its back and sparks stop flying! The platinum glow also stops!

--------------------------------------------

That's 37! And if it seems weird to have a mobile suit based on ninja scroll in a kid's thing think about this. In Hysteria they had a Rambo reference in the Shakespeare in Hollywood skit. Austin powers too.


	38. Aftermath of a new beginning!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé,Pok¾mon/Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 38-Aftermath of a new beginning!

Over the suburbs flies the remaining Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits carrying Neo Chicken Boo! Neo Chicken Boo is missing its legs from the thigh down/the right wing/left arm! Ev inside her Neo Chicken Boo reminisces about Mel.

Ev: Mel… I hope I made the right choice. (Ev notices something) Huh? (Panther Gundam from episode 33 is seen rocketing toward the WB squad with light spraying out the rockets!) All units! Scatter!

Ekuisu: No! I'm too late! They're already on their way back! Wait! This gives me an idea…

Panther Gundam fires its leg-mounted missiles at the Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits! The missiles fly at the Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits as they scatter and take out 5 of them in orange fireballs! One missile explodes in the air and sprays shrapnel on 3 Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits!

Ev: I can't fight with my robot in this condition! I'll have to try diplomacy.

Panther Gundam stops firing missiles and pulls out 2 beam sabres from its shoulders!

Ekuisu: Time to finish this!

Ev: Wait! Do you want to save your friends? They may still be alive! Unless the fire consumes them as you fight us.

Ekuisu: Grr…We will meet again!

Panther Gundam flies off in the distance and sprays light out of its rockets!

WB Guy #1: Why did you tell him that commander?

Ev: Because we wouldn't stand a chance with our forces this weakened. Now! Back to base!

Scene shows remaining Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits flying across the sky before changing to Panther Gundam streaking through the sky to get to the repair base!

Ekuisu: I have to save them!

The scene changes to the remains of the repair base as the remaining WB soldiers flee in the direction the Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits left in. Panther Gundam flies over the suburbs and lands at the remains of the base. The scene shows the Blade Gundam with holes in its upper torso and the Jubei suit ripped from the right chest past the right shoulder. Both suits are lying on their backs. The base is not on fire.

Ekuisu: So it was a trick. (Scene shows the missile explode in the air and spray shrapnel on 3 Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits) At least I have a contingency. (Ekuisu flicks a switch) This is Ekuisu in the Panther Gundam of the anime resistance! Are there any survivors?

Funtan: I live!

Scene shows Jubei suit trying to move.

Ekuisu: Are you all right?

Funtan: I tried but I couldn't save Tokeru!

Ekuisu! What happened!

Funtan: My suit went down and I couldn't get up to save her!

Tokeru: I'm not dead yet!

Funtan & Ekuisu: What!

Tokeru is standing in one of the talon holes in Blade Gundams torso with a trucker style hand held intercom in her right hand. She is waving with her left hand.

Funtan: How! I saw you getting stabbed right through with the arm blades of Neo Chicken Boo!

Tokeru: (Scene shows what she describes) As the talons went through the cockpit I was below them by a few decimetres.

Kakashi on Ekuisu's radio: She's all right? Yatta!

Tokeru: Kakashi-san?

Ekuisu: It was Kakashi's concern that urged me on to come here at full speed.

Tokeru: (Thinking) He did that? For me? It must have been out of gratitude for how I played a part in his creation. (Speaking) Thank you so much Kakashi-Sama.

Funtan: I'm glad to see you're all right. it's good that the base survived too .

Ekuisu: What do you mean? The base was totally destroyed!

Meishoku: It doesn't seem you knew the layout of this base.

Ekuisu: What?

Tokeru: Most of the base is underground. That's where we moved the mobile suits before the Foghorns came in.

Meishoku: We thought about running but then remembered later that several layers of armour shielded the underground levels.

Funtan: Hey. My suit is dead. Can anyone help me out? The door is dented shut.

Meishoku: I'll have my men look at it when everyone comes out.

Scene changes to Kakashi's base as the Foghorn Leghorns near it!

Xander: Kakashi-san! The WB squad is returning!

Kakashi: Engage them in your Breaker Gundam, Xander!

Xander: Right!

As Xander gets up Ekuisu cries out…

Ekuisu: Wait! I placed a tracking device on 3 of their mobile suits. Let them go to their base and we can get them where they live! (Scene shows the missile explode and shrapnel spray the 3 Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits!) I put up a false attack and took out some of their suits so they wouldn't suspect anything.

Kakashi: Cancel that order. And Meishoku … was the angel gundam repaired and upgraded?

Chris: Upgraded?

Meishoku: Yes. They should be finished by now. I had my men work on it underground during the battle to save time.

Funtan: Ekuisu! I almost forgot! There are WB pilots in the surrounding area! Finish them off so they can't get us back!

Kakashi: No!

Funtan & Ekuisu: What!

Kakashi: They're already in the suburbs and out of range of this conversation by now! Plus it would be an unfair fight!

Funtan: But they attacked us without warning! They almost killed us! And they know this bases location!

Kakashi: The ones who got away also know this base location. And they think they destroyed it. Plus you didn't kill them when you had the chance.

Funtan: I thought they were mobile dolls. And my slash seemed to travel too fast to cause an explosion in the fuel tanks!

Kakashi: If you want to take them out I won't stop you but you will lose my respect.

Funtan: If I could I would but I'm stuck in my suit and it's crippled.

Kakashi: Still I commend you all on your valiant efforts to defend the base!

Scene shows a shadowed over gundam inside a bunker. It looks like Angel Gundam but with newer looking designs and a 5-pronged crest on the head!

-----------------------------

Need reviews here please. And in Yu-gi-oh GX English version they say "Chazz it up." In the movie The Crow, the bad guys say "Fire it up." A kid's show is referencing an R rated movie.


	39. Discovery of truth Disney’scounterstrike

rapDisclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 39-Discovery of truth! Disney's counter strike!

At night at WB base Foghorn leghorn army (or what's left of it) returns to a city plaza. The plaza opens up to reveal the underground complex from episode 7 that they land in. The complex closes. Ev gets out and goes to the cafeteria. Mike is interrogating Leviticus. Leviticus has scuffmarks on the face and arms and is handcuffed behind the chair it's sitting on. Mike looks mildly tired. A camera is moving back and forth in the corner. A monitor with a flashing red light on a map is in the room that stops after 5 blinks.

Mike: This is a great day for me. I almost beat Chris, and I take out some enemies and I get a prisoner. So will you talk yet?

Leviticus: (thinking) From the data of the battle and the newly installed GPS in my mask, they should be here to rescue me any time now. I wonder whom it will be who saves me? (Speaking) I will say nothing to the likes of you.

Mike: And what's with that mask? Should I get a glimpse of your face, dude?

Leviticus: No!

Mike pulls the mask off and underneath is a genderless-looking face with big eyes and an open wound on the forehead!

Mike: What's with the wound?

Leviticus: That's not your business!

Mike throws the mask at her and it bounces off her scalp!

Mike: Look! I lost a friend today! And I'm not in the mood for screwing around! So tell me!

Leviticus: If you must know I got it in a battle with the anime resistance! When I faced the anime resistance in their first attack with my Bambi robot, I used a voice modulator to sound commanding to the people. But when the robot or "mobile doll" as you call it/ was destroyed, the backlash from the systems blew up my control console. A piece of metal from the console grazed my head when the console was destroyed. I may have lost an eye if I hadn't reacted as swift as I did!

Mike: So you too hate those anime freaks. What scares me is that I once was like them in that I once liked anime too. but that was long ago. And I grew beyond it.

Leviticus: We have more in common than I previously thought.

Mike: Never again! Don't say that again. We may both have a common enemy but that is the end of the similarities between us!

Leviticus: Fine. I'll talk. But if I tell you something it may not be true. Disney is making a giant laser out of mirrors! It will burn your base off the earth and the anime resistance too.

Mike: I don't buy that. The anime base is too well hidden… even from us!

Leviticus: We have spies and moles in their ranks. We even know that the leader is a clone of the maker of anime and is genetically modified to be 16 all his life.

Mike: Yeah right. We can only make robot clones with our technology and it's 100 American.

Leviticus: I know. But they get help from Japan .

Mike: If this is true… do you have any proof?

Leviticus: No. But if you check my robot, or "mobile suit" as you call it, you'll find an Internet connection that may still work. It can get you in on Disney's information of the enemies. It's installed in every robot and links only to information needed for soldiers.

Mike: I'll check it out but if you're lying you will regret it. (A door slides open and Mike leaves the room. The door closes after he is out)

Leviticus: (thinking) That ought to distract him long enough for my allies to arrive.

At Disney base Jen (girl from episode 26) walks down a catwalk and gets into a shadowed out Minnie mouse like mobile suit in the background.

Jen: Obadiah should be there any time now. After he's done we can go into space…

Scene changes to anime base where Kakashi is talking to Chris, Faizan, Bliss and Xander.

Kakashi: The reason I feel you should take this mission is because I have just learned of something shocking. You 4 have shown valour in your battles. So I will give you the best I have to offer. Your mobile suits have been upgraded while you were here. And Faizan has been given a Bankotsu (From InuYasha) Gundam because that's what he told Bliss. Any questions?

Faizan: I asked for a Zoid before.

Bliss: Oops. I must have presses the wrong choice on the screen. Sorry.

Faizan: No. It's ok. I like Bankotsu.

Chris: My Gundam was at the repair base. Is it being brought here?

Kakashi: Meishoku should have it here soon.

Xander: When was my Breaker Gundam upgraded?

Kakashi: After you landed. (Signal beeps) Ahh…That should be Ekuisu.

Ekuisu: Kakashi-san. The Foghorn leghorns haven't moved in a while. I think they've reached their base. I'm sending the coordinates now. (Screen with Ekuisu turns to a map that shows a glowing red dot. Faizan looks at his watch and light appears to be shining off of it.)

Kakashi: Good work. Is Meishoku on the way with the Bankotsu Gundam and Seraph Gundam?

Ekuisu: She just left. We needed to repair the jet so we fixed it up while we loaded the mobile suits. We also removed the tracking device in the enemy suit so they will think it was destroyed in the attack.

Kakashi: Wasn't it destroyed already?

Ekuisu: Our prisoner said recently that it had an independent power source from the main suit.

Kakashi: (scene turns blue-ish and Kakashi is thinking) My people were almost killed because of a mistake I made! I can't let that happen again! (scene turns back to normal)

Scene changes to a brown haired 16-year-old in a mobile suit cockpit. He has blue eyes, is around 105 lbs and is 5'8 tall. A light in his mobile suit starts flashing and beeping.

Kid: Well I'm almost there! Time for battle mode! Super Goofy!

Scene shows a giant Goofy robot transforming into a battle mode and firing a blast out of it's ear sword! The transformation has Goofy having a white glowing line down the vertical middle torso, the vertical middle of both legs and around the shoulders. The outside coating (kind of like plastic skin) comes off revealing a metal plate skinned Goofy underneath. The outside coating all comes together on the left arm and forms a shield. As the dog head comes off of Goofy a new robotic head is revealed underneath! The ears come off the dog head and the dog head goes on the right shoulder with a flash of light at where the pieces connect. The ears clamp together and go in the right hand with the parts that were attached to the head facing up. Out of the ears comes a spray of energy making the ears a beam sabre. The rocket that is on Goofy's Back sprays extra light and the Goofy robot flies from the left to the right of the scene! Scene changes to Mike in the Chale working on a folded out monitor.

Mike: Raggh! It's encrypted! I can't get in! (Warning siren goes off) What? An enemy!

As Mike runs to his suit, scene changes to Super Goofy firing a blast out of the head cannon on its shoulder! The scene turns back to Mike. As he gets in his suit a pile of debris and wreckage falls on his Yosemite Sam robot!

Kid: Hand over your prisoner and you will survive!

Leviticus: Obadiah?

Obadiah (Kid): Homing in on mask tracker… Found it!

Super Goofy flies in through a hole in the underground base and busts through a wall. (The scene changes to a shot inside Leviticus' room and shows a hand break through a wall! Super Goofy opens its cockpit door in its torso and a handcuffed Leviticus jumps off of the chair and kicks the mask in the cockpit and jumps in!

Leviticus: Thank you!

Obadiah: Lets go!

Leviticus: Is the plan in motion?

Obadiah: Yes. The rocket is being prepared as we speak!

Super Goofy rockets out of the base remains and flies in the sky back to where it came from. Scene changes to a burnt sphere lying in the remains of a building and then shows Brandon inside!

-----------------------

I'm gonna bump it up by a few chapters to make enough room for my full story! Review!


	40. Super Fight! Attack On Disney land!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 40-Super Fight! Attack On Disney land!

At Kakashi's Anime base, the Transformer-like jet lands and scene shows a close up of Meishoku at the controls through the windshield. Kakashi, Chris, Xander, Faizan and Bliss come out of the building. Bliss and Xander go down a staircase with a silver handrail. The jet opens up on the left side and the panel that opens up comes down to be a ramp! Chris and Faizan go in the jet. Suddenly the ground opens up and out raises a Breaker Gundam-like mobile suit on the left and a 44-foot tall Sailor Venus Gundam on the right! The Breaker Gundam-like mobile suit has a sword in one hand and on the other arm are 2 protruding prongs with electricity running through them. Both are barely visible because a cape covers most of the Gundam. Also, it has a shoulder-mounted cannon and electricity running between two prongs on its head.

Inside the Transformer-like jet are a Bankotsu Gundam and an upgraded Angel Gundam. Scene shows close ups of the new Angel Gundam that has 6 platinum angel wings and its lower torso is chrome. The upper torso and shoulders are blue and the shoulders have armour pads on them that stick out to the sides. The chest jewel is still emerald green and the head has a 5 pronged crest on the top. The right arm has a cannon built into it that appears as a bulge with an opening and the left forearm has a shield! The shield is like the RX-78 from Mobile Suit Gundam but is longer on the bottom, but the top and is blue and purple with white strips of metal going from the corners to the centre point.

Chris: Is that the Angel Gundam?

Kakashi: It was. Now it is the Seraph Gundam.

Faizan: Seraph?

Chris: A seraph is the highest in the celestial hierarchy. They are the most powerful type of angel and the ones closest to God in terms of command.

Faizan: I don't get it, but ok.

Chris: Angels to Seraphs are like Winged Kuriboh compared to Shinato.

Kakashi: Good analogy.

Faizan: Ahh. Ok. So where are we going again?

Chris: Were going to Disneyland because it's their main base. If we stop them there the whole organization will fall.

Kakashi: I won't be going on this mission with you.

Kakashi starts to walk away.

Faizan: What! Why!

Kakashi: I have to take care of our backup strategy. Get to the Gundams and fly there.

Chris : Oh! What about the house base? We just forgot about it!

Kakashi: Bliss took care of it by sending it to a secure location.

Chris: Good. Lets go!

The scene changes to Bliss talking to Xander.

Xander: So it's called the Thunder Gundam?

Bliss: Yes. It's basically an upgraded Breaker Gundam. It can do the same things but better.

Xander: Good to know.

Scene has a line going from the top left to the lower right dividing the scene in 2. In the upper right is Faizan and in the lower left is Xander. Both are getting into their Gundams. Scene then changes to a line going from the top right to the lower left dividing the scene in 2. In the upper left is Chris and in the lower right is Bliss. Both are getting into their Gundams.

Kakashi: Good luck

Meishoku: Sorry about the jet not having enough fuel to make it there but we didn't have enough time to refuel it at the base.

Kakashi: It's ok. Do we still have the prisoner?

Meishoku: He tried to escape but we were able to recapture him. And bad news about Funtan's partner Shaken. He was killed in battle not too long ago.

Kakashi: No!…Do we still have his blood samples?

Meishoku: Yes. Wait! You don't mean to…

Kakashi: Yeah. Get Tokeru to come to the lab. And give Funtan Hope.

Meishoku: Yes sir.

As Kakashi walks away the 4 Gundams launch off in the sky! Scene shows streaks of light and changes to Super Goofy flying in another part of the country.

Obadiah: I'm getting a message!

Jen (Over Radio): This is Jen! There's going to be an attack on our military base head quarters!

Leviticus: Disneyland?

Jen: Yes. Were readying a counter defence to stop them at the gates. But now we need you to get to the rocket. You have been selected to be part of the final operation. I was selected as well.

Obadiah: Good for us. Will Disney land be able to stand up to the attack?

Jen: We are using almost 34 of our weapons and they are only sending 4 robots.

Scene changes to WB base where Mike in his Yosemite Sam suit craws out of the wreckage that fell on him! The paint is scratched with tic-tac-toe marks all over it but otherwise it appears fine.

Mike: Raggh! The base is totalled!

Ev runs in.

Ev: Mike! We found Brandon!

Mike: What! He's alive! How!

Ev: We received a signal from his escape pod. He must've ejected before he self detonated.

Mike: So why wouldn't he contact us!

Ev: The blast may have created an electromagnetic pulse blast that may have knocked out his systems.

Mike: Let's go get him!

Ev: But the base is in ruins and yours is the only robot left unburied! What if Disney attacks again? We'd be defenceless!

Mike: Brandon took my place in battle and almost lost! I can't leave him out there!

Ev: He's been out there for this long he will be fine for a while longer.

Mike: Unngg! Fine!

Scene shows a front view of a shadowed-over rabbit-like mobile suit that has yellow eyes. The suit has light spray out its mid back level and it soars up. It flies out of the WB base. Scene changes to the 4 Anime mobile suits going to Disneyland!

Chris: Hey Bliss. Thank you a lot for guiding the house base to safety.

Bliss: You're welcome.

Xander: And how did you and Faizan get to Kakashi's base anyway?

Bliss: I used my Gundam to get him and fly him there after Kakashi called me.

Faizan: Hey guys, we're almost there!

Scene shows Disneyland sign and behind it is an amusement park like military base!

Bliss: Get ready for battle!

Suddenly an energy blast flies at the Seraph Gundam!

Chris: What! (Seraph Gundam's folded wings spray more light and it flies out of the scene as the blast goes where Seraph Gundam used to be) Where did…? (Bankotsu Gundam is holding its giant sword and lightning is sparking around it! Light sprays out of the rocket pack on its back) Faizan…Why? (Sailor Venus Gundam and Thunder Gundam turn and slashes fly by them!)

Bliss/Xander: (Scene changes to a line going from the top right to the lower left dividing the scene in 2. Bliss's face from the nose up is in the top left and Xander's face from the nose up is in the lower right) What!

Scene shows an army of Prince Charming (from Snow White) robots with their swords extended as if they just slashed!

Faizan: Stay out of this everyone. This is between me and Chris!

Chris: What's going on Faizan! I thought you were one of us!

Faizan: This is the end! (Scene shows the Bankotsu Gundam in the top right corner of the scene and the Seraph Gundam in the opposite corner with light coming out of their folded wings on the Seraph Gundam and the rocket pack on the Bankotsu Gundam)

-------------------------------------

I'm almost done the fanfic! After it I'm planning a Yu-gi-oh fanfic where Yugi and friends play Digimon.


	41. Treachery of friendship! ChrisvsFaizan!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon/Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 41-Treachery of friendship! Chris vs. Faizan!

In the morning at the Disneyland base where Chris, Faizan, Xander, and Bliss were sent to finish off the Disney empire in their Gundams, an army of Prince Charming mobile suits have gathered to protect their stronghold! Faizan has betrayed the anime resistance and has attacked Chris!

Chris: How long did it take you to change sides?

Faizan: I was never on your side! I was a double agent!

Chris: But I saved you from that Disney guy!

Faizan: He threw me in that robot by force because I didn't want to go. But he told me by secret radio that he was sorry and wanted me to think he turned against me because he needed a spy! I agreed because he said I would be the best if I brought down the enemies! I got a watch to take pictures and video with and satellite fed it to Disney land! It also had a 2-way radio! I got it in a hidden compartment that opened when I accepted my mission!

Chris: I admit that you got a good deal with them but didn't you have it good with the anime resistance?

Faizan: My family always told me that Disney was good so I believed it. I just had to play along with your side for a while to get your info. But that's enough talking! Lets go!

The Bankotsu Gundam has extra light spray out of it's back and it rushes at the Seraph Gundam with its giant sword! The Seraph Gundam flies away and the Bankotsu Gundam follows! The Sailor Venus Gundam fires a golden-orange chain at Bankotsu Gundam but the Prince Charming mobile suits knock it away with sword blasts!

Faizan: I told them to keep you busy while I take out Chris when you were asleep on the way here!

Xander: Bliss! We have to take down those soldiers!

Bliss: Right! (The rocket behind the Sailor Venus Gundam's hair sprays extra light and the Sailor Venus Gundam and the Thunder Gundam fly at the Prince Charming mobile suits)

Chris: Faizan-san! Don't make me fight you!

Faizan: You faced me in Yu-gi-oh! Think of this as the same thing! Or I'll take out your friends!

Chris: No! (The Bankotsu Gundam turns around and flies at the Thunder Gundam! The Thunder Gundam has its back turned and is zapping Prince Charming mobile suits with its shoulder-mounted cannon) I have no choice! (The Seraph Gundam spreads its wings and pulls a beam sabre out of its left wrist! The beam sabre is Gluko hair purple and stretches out 300 feet)

Faizan: I knew he couldn't resist! (The Bankotsu Gundam turns and blocks the slash with its sword. The Bankotsu Gundam then slides up the beam sabre using its sword as a shield from the beam sabre)

Chris: What? Kubuwagato can't cut through it! Then I have to make this count! Hikari no ten! (The Seraph Gundam has the tips of its wings fold to point at the Bankotsu Gundam and lime green beams out of them)

Faizan: What? Heh! (The Bankotsu Gundam turns its giant sword so the point is blocking the Kubuwagato and the blade is blocking the blasts from the wings)

Chris: Good attempt! But not good enough!

Wing tips bend toward the centre and the beams of light focus on a single point on the Bankotsu Gundam's sword. The light burns a hole through the sword! As the Bankotsu Gundam gets within slashing distance of the Seraph Gundam the light burns right through the sword! The Bankotsu Gundam tries to slice the right arm off of the Seraph Gundam but it blocks with its shield. As the Seraph Gundam tries to slice the Bankotsu Gundam in half by hooking with its right arm, the Bankotsu Gundam's back rocket speeds up and escapes the slash!

Faizan: Lets kick things up a notch!

The Bankotsu Gundam spins its blade around, charges at the Seraph Gundam, and slashes at it with is sword, but the Seraph Gundam blocks with its Kubuwagato sabre! The Bankotsu Gundam then kicks at the Seraph Gundam with its right leg but the Seraph Gundam knees the Bankotsu Gundam in the shin! Because there are guards going from the shin to the knee on Seraph Gundam, the shin of the Bankotsu Gundam has a hole smashed in it when the knee comes out! The Bankotsu Gundam's back rocket speeds up again and forces back the Seraph Gundam!

Chris: Try this!

Chris pulls a lever and the Seraph Gundam's back rocket stops. As it sinks to the ground, the Bankotsu Gundam spins downward, since its knee is stuck on the Seraph Gundam. As they turn upside down, the Seraph Gundam rips its knee out of the Bankotsu Gundam and throws Faizan toward the ground!

Faizan: AHHHHH! I have to regain focus…

The Bankotsu Gundam's back rocket propels it forward recovers in time to slam into the ground! Its knees split open and a metal beam comes out of each knee!

Chris: Stop this Faizan-kun! We don't have to fight!

Faizan: I forgot how good you are. I've had fun but it's time to end this! (The Bankotsu Gundam sprays light out of it's back rocket and flies higher than Seraph Gundam! Bankotsu Gundam raises its sword and spins it above its head! A giant ball of red energy forms above the blade!) Even if you evade this, the blast will take out your friends! All robots turn to look at the energy sphere!

Chris: You were right… it _is_ time to end this… (Thinking) I need the power of anime now, more than ever before!

Faizan: Lets go! (As the Bankotsu Gundam slices with its sword the red energy ball starts to move and starts picking up speed! The Seraph Gundam starts to glow with a gold tint and the glow moves to its shield!)

Chris: Yaaah! (The Seraph Gundam propels itself forward with its rocket and rams the ball with its glowing shield! The Seraph Gundam raises the Kubuwagato sabre and does a vertical slash as it extends to 500 feet! The blade goes through the sphere!)

Faizan: Oh, no you don't!

The Bankotsu Gundam blocks with its giant sword, but the sword breaks in the spot the hole was burned through! The Kubuwagato slices the Bankotsu Gundam clean in 2 and its halves slowly move to the sides with blue sparks between them, before exploding in a ball of orange light with white-yellow veins of power flowing over it!

Bliss & Xander: Ahh!

Bliss: Faizan-kun!

Xander: Faizan!

Chris: Faizan-san! Why did you force my hand!

The Prince Charming mobile suits from the outside and they turn to each other as the pilots talk.

Disney guy #1: No! That guy was the double agent, Faizan!

Disney guy #2: I'll make him pay for that!

A Prince Charming mobile suit flies up at the Seraph Gundam on a rocket pack under its cape! Chris turns and sees the suit!

Chris: Ahhh!

The Seraph Gundam turns and slashes with the 500 foot Kubuwagato blade! The Prince Charming mobile suit is slashed in half at the waist and explodes in a yellow-orange light sphere! The Kubuwagato sabre slashes through Disneyland base and leaves a giant slash in the ground! The slashed buildings explode after blue electricity sparks between the halves for 2 seconds!

Bliss: (looks concerned) Chris-sama…

Xander: (looks shocked) Chris...

Suddenly a loud roar is heard! Scene changes to a giant 600-foot rocket launching from a giant sphere in the centre of Disneyland!

Chris: No! I won't let you get to space!

The Seraph Gundam swings the Kubuwagato at the rocket but a Prince Charming mobile suit flies in the way and blocks with its sword!

Disney guy #1: We won't let you harm the Lord Disney! Everyone! Attack now!

Around 150 Prince Charming mobile suits fly up and slice at the Seraph Gundam! The slashes fly straight at the Seraph Gundam!

Chris: It's my mission to end this war! Hikari no Ten!

The Seraph Gundam has its wing tips point forward and lime green beams out of them! The wing tips move around and the beams slice up the Prince Charming mobile suits! The Prince Charming mobile suits pieces explode in yellow-orange spheres of light! The Seraph Gundam folds its wings back and flies up but the rocket gets away! The Seraph Gundam then tries to extend the Kubuwagato to reach it but the rocket remains out of reach!

Chris: No! It's too far!

Scene shows Jen, Leviticus, and Obadiah in dark silver chairs! Leviticus looks out the window and looks surprised!

Leviticus: Is that…? It can't be…(Scene shows Seraph Gundam)

--------------------------------------------------------

I was thinking about giving the characters last names. Should I do it? Tell me with a review.


	42. Kakashi’s soul! Healing of hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 42- Kakashi's soul! Healing of hearts.

At the Disneyland military base, a rocket has just left for space! Because it's still morning, the moon is visible and the rocket seems to be headed for it! Chris has just blown up a lot of Prince Charming mobile suits and Faizan after he betrayed the anime resistance! Disneyland military base is in ruins and the remaining Disney soldiers are gathering together in one place! The 2 halves of the red energy sphere that the Seraph Gundam sliced in 2 are slowly descending to the ground! The Thunder Gundam and the Sailor Venus Gundam are in the same area as the Seraph Gundam and are firing beams at the Disneyland base structures!

Bliss: Chris… are you ok?

Chris: I can't believe Faizan would do something like that!

Bliss: It's not you're fault. He did that of his own free will.

Chris: But I had to…

Bliss: You stopped him to save us all. Thank you.

Chris: I only did what I had to do? You're right! Thanks for helping me through that.

Bliss: You're welcome. Now let's finish the mission.

Chris: Right!

Xander: Hey! Are we almost done yet? The base is totalled and we've wiped out most of their troops.

Chris: It seems like it, but lets give them a chance! (Flicks a switch!) Attention! Disney soldiers! The battle is over! Surrender!

Disney guy: We can't do that.

Chris: What?

Disney guy: We were trusted to guard this base. We believe in lord Disney and his cause. And we wouldn't be being true to ourselves if we gave up. If we were to give up then we would be betraying our cause!

Xander: Look out!

Triangles with the faces of Chris, Xander, and Bliss appear one at a time over the scene of the Gundams and vanish after they gasp. The halves of the spheres are falling and are 200 feet from the anime Gundams! The anime Gundams fly away and the Prince Charming suits slash blasts out of their swords at the 2 red sphere halves! The animé Gundams are now high above the Disneyland battlefield!

Chris: No! That will…

The red sphere halves look like they're falling apart and they break up into pieces! The pieces of red energy rain down on Disneyland and the Prince Charming mobile suits causing both the base and the soldiers to explode in blasts of reddish-yellow light!

Xander: They're…wiped out.

Bliss: Mission… complete?

Chris: Yes. It's over. We beat Disney.

Xander: Lets go back to base!

The 3 Gundams fly back to the base as Disneyland smokes from the battle! As the Gundams go from the left to the right of the scene it shows Chris inside his gundam.

Chris: If Disney is defeated, then all that's left to do is find mom and dad. But what was that rocket? And Faizan… (Scene shows a flashback of Faizan attacking Chris but there is no sound.) Why did you do that? (Scene shows a flashback of Faizan's gundam getting sliced in half by Chris' gundam but there is no sound.) Forgive me. (Chris leans over and looks like he's holding back tears) Why?

Bliss: Chris? Are you ok?

Chris: It just feels weird knowing I can't see Faizan anymore!

Bliss: What?

Chris: I can't find the words to match my emotions!

Bliss: Don't worry. You've saved a lot of people. Doesn't that make up for that one thing?

Chris: I've seen a lot of horrible things in my life. But I knew Faizan! And seeing that happen to him was just too much!

Bliss: I know you feel bad but you saved us all. And if you hadn't done it then it would've been someone else!

Chris: It's just not enough for me!

Bliss: Then remember that you did what I think was right. And I would have done the same thing if it were you he was after.

Chris: That kind of comforts me…but I still miss Faizan…

Xander: I know you did the right thing too, but I will miss Faizan. I forgive you and I think he would too.

Chris: Everyone thank you so much. I feel better.

Scene changes to the rocket from Disneyland. It is in space and heading for the moon!

Walt Disney: Is it time?

Leviticus (Who is not wearing her mask): Yes.

Walt Disney: Men! Please activate the first stage!

Leviticus: But the moon isn't in position and it won't be for a few hours.

Walt Disney: You shouldn't put off what you can do now for later.

Leviticus: We can slow our descent and reverse thrust as we get in position.

As the rocket gets near the moon it unfolds and a spot on the moon opens up. The rocket now looks like a wheel without the rim! The back thrusters stop and the folded-out reflective strips slide up to the back of the rocket by the thrusters!

Walt Disney: I hope your plan works, Leviticus.

Leviticus: It will work. Then all our problems will be solved.

Scene changes to a giant Bugs Bunny mobile suit with a rocket on its back landing at what's left of Disneyland.

Chuck Jones: Looks like I was too late. I ought to check out the area.

The Bugs Bunny mobile suit starts to examine the remains of Disney land.

Scene changes to the 3 Gundams returning to the anime base. They land and Bliss, Chris, and Xander come out! Kakashi is waiting for them.

Kakashi: My condolences… for Faizan-san.

Xander: Did you know that he was one of them?

Kakashi: I had no idea he was a Disney.

Xander: At least he is at peace now…

Kakashi: I'm sorry to sound insensitive but we have tasks that require immediate attention.

Xander: Can't we grieve! We just lost Faizan and you want us to just forget about him! You don't have a soul!

Kakashi: (Scene goes negative for a few seconds as Kakashi thinks these lines) No! I…I…what am I!

Kakashi runs away! Chris and Bliss go after him! They go inside to where Kakashi went and find him curled up and squatting in the corner with a picture of Osamu Tezuka in his right hand! He has a freaked out look on his face!

Bliss: Kakashi-san? What's wrong?

Kakashi: He said I didn't have a soul… (Xander comes almost into the building but stops at the doorway. He has a sorry look on his face.)

Bliss: Is this about your origins?

Kakashi: Yes. I am a clone of Osamu Tezuka. But genetically engineered to be 16. I was given memories through an enhanced learning program and was trained to be the best leader. When the Disney age was made to be the New Year system, top scientists and anime followers had already trained me. But I have always wondered who I really am and I guess I have a Mewtwo complex (Pokémon reference). But those words…they shocked me deeply and made me question my very existence!

Chris: You do have a soul! I believe everyone and everything has a soul of some kind. If you feel emotions then that's your soul experiencing something! How can you live or exist without a soul to make you real! If you ever laughed that's your soul talking! So don't worry about it. Remember that you have a purpose and you have always had a soul!

Kakashi: Thank you so much! (he stands up and has a relieved look on his face) I feel restored. I guess I just needed reassurance…now for your new mission. It's time to go into space!

----------------------------------

I was going to have this chapter be where they go into space but thought I ought to give some character development. I'm almost done, so please review.


	43. Takeoff to a new frontier! The starlight

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 43-Takeoff to a new frontier! The starlight battlefield.

At the anime base where the 3 remaining Gundams from the attack on Disneyland are outside, Kakashi, Chris, and Xander are inside the base. Bliss is outside with the Gundams.

Chris: We're going into space? Is Disney planning something?

Kakashi: My sources say that Disney is planning something at the moon. We're planning a final confrontation with the last of Disney's forces by sending our best forces into space. As you know, anime suits are stronger and faster than the average Disney suit because we use the same amount of time to make one suit that it takes Disney to make 12.

Chris: Shouldn't Bliss be hearing this?

Kakashi: She is. (Motions to the doorway to where Bliss is standing) So we all will launch into space on a ship base with mobile suits to stop Disney before his master plan can fully activate. Any questions?

Xander: I can't work for you.

Bliss: What?

Xander: I'm sorry I hurt your feelings...but I can't work for a clone.

Kakashi: I'm not a true clone. I was genetically engineered to be the perfect leader and always 16. I'm what you may call an upgrade.

Xander: I don't mean to be insulting but because man, and not God made you, you are not a real person.

Chris: Xander! That's a horrible thing to say!

Kakashi: I know you're free to your beliefs and I won't hold it against you…but why did you join the resistance if you hated clones?

Xander: I don't hate clones. I just see them as wrong. And I joined because I wanted to get my parents back and I chose this path to follow Chris. With my parents held captive, Chris is all I have. I never knew your origin story and never thought it was possible.

Kakashi: I can understand you not wanting to work for someone you don't see as a person in God's eyes…but if we do this mission then we can stop Disney and set your parents free.

Xander: Why not just find them now? We took care of Disneyland and Walt Disney fled into space. We scared him away because he knew he couldn't stand against us.

Kakashi: He wasn't running away into space. He was running toward space. He was already going into space before we even left to go to Disneyland. And if we don't stop him in space now then we may not have any prisoners to free later. (Scene shows Chris then Bliss then Xander with the scene turned blue as it shows each of them.) We need you on this mission, Xander. If you won't do it for me, than do it for your parents and all who want to be free.

Xander: Ok…I'll do it.

Chris: (steps up by Xander) We'll do it. together.

Xander: (Moves away from Chris)

Chris: So when are we leaving and where will we stay when we get to space?

Kakashi: We can live on the spacecraft that we go into space on. It has a the same kind of reverse respiration engine that separates carbon from carbon dioxide as that's used in the space colony and space station. And we will leave within the hour.

Bliss: How long has this been in planning?

Kakashi: It's been going on for some time now and it was meant to be a back-up plan, in case Disney got away from the attack on Disneyland.

Scene changes to the WB base, where Mike is in a waiting room playing on a white Gameboy Advance. Ev walks in.

Ev: Mike. Reports say that Disneyland has been destroyed.

Mike: What! I wasn't told of us launching an attack!

Ev: That's because it was the anime forces that did it!

Mike: So that's it? Is it down to us against anime?

Ev: No. Disney is alive and well in space. According to our sources, he's planning something on the moon. His top advisors have come with him and word has it that they have an ultimate end planned for us.

Mike: Anything else?

Ev: The anime resistance is planning to stop Disney in space. They'll be leaving soon. I have the coordinates for the spacecraft they will be using and we have plans to over take it for our own use into space. Our Chuck Jones robot leader will be leading the attack to make sure it goes off perfectly. He's going to meet us at the rocket pad to face the anime resistance.

Mike: He's going in person? This must be serious!

Ev: The remaining robots were dug out so if you want, we can have men look for Brandon and come with us to the anime base and capture the shuttle.

Mike: I'll go. Brandon will be safe and I can strike a blow against the anime lovers who attacked us.

Ev: But it was Disney who just attacked us.

Mike: Oh. Well I'm still going! I have to settle something with them for making me think Brandon was dead.

Ev: Fine. I'll go out to find Brandon. (Starts to walk out but turns back) Oh and get rid of that thing. If they catch you with anything Japanese they will lose respect for you. We leave in less then 10 minutes. (Turns and walks out. The scene shows a close up of Mike's mouth and chin from a side view and he's smiling)

Scene changes to space where the unfolded Disney rocket is about to land on the moon. The moon has a spot on it that looks like the rocket can fit into. It lands on the moon and dust flies off the moon! As the unfolded rocket lands the strips fold over the moon surface. The moon dust starts vibrating and mirrors are uncovered from the moons surface as though they were buried for a while. Scene changes to the inside of the rocket where Disney and Leviticus are.

Leviticus: It will be another few minutes sir. Then we can wipe out all those who oppose us.

Walt Disney: If you feel that is best we will do it.

Leviticus: (Thinking) It was not so long ago. I was working for Disney. I was almost out of work because anime was pushing Disney out of business. So i found Walt Disney's cryofreeze container and revived him with the most up-to-date technology. He was so grateful that he made me second in command next to him. With the frost-burnt brain I was able to make him like my puppet through suggestion. And now I can fight the misleading anime from corrupting our culture. (Speaking) Ready the lens!

Scene changes to space where a giant magnifying lens is placed over the rocket and the reflective panels on the moon! The rocket strips fold over so they are sticking up and grasp the lens in grooves that opened in the space near the tips of the ends of the strips. Then the scene changes to a long shot of the moon where you can see a glint of light near the lower middle. The scene changes to a giant chrome rocket with anime mobile suit silhouettes being loaded up into it! The rocket is 900 feet tall and 150 feet wide. The Seraph Gundam, the Thunder Gundam, and the Sailor Venus Gundam are outside the rocket. Kakashi is in a silver cockpit like control room.

Xander: So why are we last to get on?

Chris: To make sure that if anyone attacks then we can defend the rocket.

Bliss: It'll be a few more minutes before we get on board.

A red siren starts flashing in Kakashi's control room.

Kakashi: What? Multiple mobile suits coming this way? (Grabs a microphone, presses a button and talks into it) Chris! Xander! Bliss! Enemy attacking! Coming in from the northwest! Intercept!

Chris, Xander, and Bliss: Right!

The 3 Gundams spray light out of their rockets and fly towards a swarm of dots in the sky! A new siren goes off in the control room and a green light starts flashing! Kakashi looks at a screen then stands up and pauses! Kakashi then starts to run.

Kakashi: (Speaking) I have to go myself! (Starts to run) (Thinking.) I can't send out any other mobile suits or it would screw up the loading! My 3 stars are already in battle! So I must use my custom gundam!

---------------------------------

I may have to boost it up to 52 chapters but I think I can squeeze it into 49. What do you want me to do?

Umm…what else…anyone notice in episode 92 of Yu-Gi-oh GX, Toon Dark Magician Girl stretches like Luffy from One Piece? And Toon Antique Gear Golem looks really Toei-ish in animation style.


	44. Final battle! Warner Bros VS Anime!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 44-Final battle! Warner Bros. VS Anime!

Nearby the anime launch pad where the space shuttle is going to launch off to combat Disney in space, a squad of WB Tweety mobile suits with a Yosemite Sam leading them is flying toward the shuttle! The Tweety suits are the size of cement mixers. The Seraph Gundam and the Thunder Gundam and Sailor Venus Gundam are flying at them! Coming in from the background in space is a Bugs Bunny mobile suit with Chuck Jones inside!

Chuck Jones: There it is!

The rocket on its back sprays extra light and it zips toward the rocket in the distance! The Yosemite Sam suit is flying at the rocket and inside the suit is Mike!

Mike: There it is, men! Our orders are to not damage the rocket! But the enemies are free game! Now…attack! (The jetpacks on the Tweety mobile suits start using more fuel and the suits fly ahead! Suddenly beams slice up many of the Tweety suits and they explode!) What? Zoom in! (Mike's screen zooms in on where the beams are coming from, and it shows the Seraph Gundam!) No! My men! I'm joining in!

Yosemite Sam's back rocket starts propelling him towards the Seraph Gundam, and Mike aims his rifle ahead of him! It fires a yellow blast out of it towards the Seraph Gundam! The Seraph Gundam turns toward the blast and it flies upward as the blast flies below it, and off into space.

Bliss: Chris-sama! That almost hit you!

Chris: That guy's good! I'll take him on myself! Can you two handle the Tweety's?

Xander: We'll take them on! You take out that guy!

Chris: Right!

The Seraph Gundam folds its wings back and they spray light out of the tips! Seraph Gundam pulls out a beam sabre out from under its arm and rockets toward the Yosemite Sam! Several Tweety mobile suits attack with headbutts but the Seraph Gundam slices their heads in half, horizontally, with its beam sabre! The mobile suits' heads then explode and they fall to the ground! The Seraph Gundam continues to fly toward its target! Mike is waiting for Chris to come towards him and he looks disgruntled!

Mike: I know that mech! It's different but I can still see that it was that one I fought! That's Chris!

Yosemite Sam fires 4 shots at Seraph Gundam with its rifle but the Seraph Gundam manages to dodge them all with a zigzag and continues to head toward its target!

Chris: I knew this guy was skilled from when he almost nailed me from across the battlefield. Here I come!

Yosemite Sam keeps firing energy blasts but Seraph Gundam keeps dodging! Yosemite Sam turns the rifle into a sword and flies toward the Seraph Gundam!

Mike: Chris!

Chris: (scene shows Chris inside the Seraph Gundam and a line of light passes by his head!) What? Mike–Kun?

The Seraph Gundam pulls back before it hits Sam, but Sam chases it and slashes with its sword!

Mike: Chris! I knew it was you!

Yosemite Sam does a vertical slash and Seraph Gundam has its wings point up so they propel Seraph Gundam downward! But Yosemite Sam continues the movement and follows Seraph Gundam!

Chris: You just don't give up, eh? Fine! Try this!

The Seraph Gundam switches its wings back to each pointing in a different direction on the back and the 3 on its left side spray light out! The Seraph Gundam evades the slash of Yosemite Sam and slices with its beam sabre! Yosemite Sam shifts its arms upward, with the sword pointing downward and blocks the beam sabre with the bottom of the blade! Electricity sparkles where the blades meet!

The Sailor Venus Gundam slashes apart the Tweety mobile suits with a glowing golden chain made of hearts! The Sailor Venus Gundam then pulls the chain back and throws it outward, right through a Tweety mobile suit's forehead and pulls it back! The Tweety mobile suit's head has a hole where the chain went through and it stops working!

Bliss: There's so many of them!

The Sailor Venus Gundam dodges a blast and nails Tweety between the eyes with the gold chain!

The Thunder Gundam thrusts its sword through a Tweety mobile suit and the sword starts sending electricity through the mobile suit causing it to stop functioning. It then turns around after a Tweety suit hits it in the back, and the Thunder Gundam takes the cannon off its back and moves back. It fires a rocket out of it, which explodes on contact with the Tweety. Xander presses a button and the Thunder Gundam camouflages itself and random Tweety suits start getting slashed in half!

Scene changes to the Bugs bunny robot, which is only 800 feet from the rocket! Mobile suits are being loaded into the rocket!

Chuck Jones: Looks like easy pickings.

Chuck Jones presses a button and the Bugs Bunny robot's eyes start glowing, with blue beams coming out of them! The beams race toward the mobile suits but are negated by blasts of white energy!

Chuck: What!

An Astroboy Gundam with Kakashi inside flies out of the background and fires two more blasts out of its fingers! The Bugs Bunny robot flies upward while still going forward to evade the energy blasts, and fires two more consecutive eye blasts! The Astroboy Gundam swerves to its left in an evasive move! Both mobile suits fly at each other, and fire laser blasts only to have the attacks evaded by the foes! The Astroboy Gundam climbs high and aims diagonally down and shoots blasts out of its fingertips! Rather than evading them the Bugs Bunny robot fires a blast from its eyes to nail the Astroboy Gundam in the torso! The finger blasts get the Bugs Bunny robot in the chest and leave burn marks!

Chuck and Kakashi: Ahh!

The Astroboy Gundam falls backward but catches itself to get up, as does Bugs Bunny robot!

Kakashi: He must be using a stronger design than the other mobile suits! I better turn up the power! (He turns up a knob and the Astroboy Gundam starts flying! The Bugs Bunny robot flies at Astroboy Gundam with its fist raised, and its eyes firing lasers, but the Astroboy Gundam evades the blasts and dives below the Bugs Bunny robot! The Astroboy Gundam turns and opens fire to get a blast right through the Bugs Bunny robot's arm! However, the blast just burnt the fur off the metal frame!

Chuck Jones: Ughh! He's too tough for me in this form! Time for my power mode! (He flips up a cover and presses a button that was underneath it! The Bugs Bunny mobile suit then has glowing lines over it and all the fur comes off to reveal a metal coloured Bugs Bunny mobile suit underneath! The ears come off and the left one has a dot glow near the bottom of the ear, and the ear unfolds out into a circle using that point on the ear as a centre of the circle! The left ear goes on the left forearm! The right ear is grabbed by the right hand and opens at the top to have a beam of white-zigzagged sided light come out of the opening to make it a beam sabre!

Kakashi: He's gotten stronger from the looks of it! Oh well, I like a challenge!

Scene changes to a shot of the moon with the magnifying lens over mirrors where the rocket landed. Scene shows the inside chamber with Disney and Leviticus inside.

Disney: Is it time?

Leviticus: It's time for justice!

Disney: What is our target?

Leviticus: The enemy headquarters we just attacked.

Disney: Very well.

Leviticus: Men! Fire the solar ray!

Scene changes to the mirrors on the moon all turning so the sunlight that they reflect reaches a single point on the lens and is focused into a beam of pure solar energy! Scene changes to a shot of the moon and the earth with a yellow line of light going towards the earth! Scene changes to Leviticus smiling!

-------------------------------

I saw the new "The Omen" movie and realized that Damien is like Stewie from family guy. Also Damien has autism like Rain Man. If you look for them you'll see the signs.


	45. Showdown! Chris and Mike’s final battle!

Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 45-Showdown! Chris and Mike's final battle!

Nearby the anime launch pad where the space shuttle is going to launch off to combat Disney in space, a squad of WB Tweety mobile suits with a Yosemite Sam leading them is flying toward the shuttle! The Tweety suits are the size of cement mixers. The Thunder Gundam and Sailor Venus Gundam are battling the Tweety mobile suits while Chris in the Seraph Gundam battles the Yosemite Sam mobile suit piloted by Mike. In the background is a Bugs Bunny mobile suit with Chuck Jones inside facing Kakashi in an Astroboy Gundam! Coming in from space is a giant magnified ray of sunlight headed for earth! Yosemite Sam slashes downward with its sword at the Seraph Gundam but the Seraph Gundam blocks vertically with its beam sabre! The Seraph Gundam sprays light out of its wings and forces back the Yosemite Sam mobile suit! Yosemite Sam hovers in the air on its rocket pack by spraying light out of it!

Mike: I can see this is going nowhere. So I'll have to finish this now!

Chris: He's up to something…

Mike presses a button and the paint and cloth on the Yosemite Sam mobile suit burn off and a metallic-coloured undercoat is revealed! Sam's hat goes on his left arm to make a shield!

Mike: Super-Duper mode!

Chris: It didn't work last time and it won't work now!

The Seraph Gundam sprays light out of its wings, but Yosemite Sam moves faster than the Seraph Gundam to nail it in the gut with an elbow! As the Seraph Gundam falls back, it drops its beam sabre and Yosemite Sam socks it in the face! Yosemite Sam pulls its arm back when suddenly a beam of light rips through the sky, down toward a part of town in the background!

Mike: What?

Chris: Is this what Kakashi warned us of?

Xander and Bliss look stunned, along with Chuck Jones and Kakashi in their Gundams! Scene changes to the Disney moon base! Inside are Walt Disney and Leviticus, and Leviticus is smiling!

Leviticus: Now lets eradicate the other opponent!

Disney guy: But the moon won't be in position for a while.

Leviticus: How long before we are in firing position?

Disney guy: 23.87 hours.

Leviticus: Errgg…Fine!

Scene changes back to the battle where everyone is shocked and confused about what has just happened!

Mike: What was that! Gah! I'll deal with that later! Back to business!

Yosemite Sam rockets downward with his fist out at the Seraph Gundam but the Seraph gundam begins to glow!

Chris: (calmly) If I fall to him then all those around me will pay for it…

Mike: This is the end!

The Seraph Gundam springs to life and nails the Yosemite Sam mobile suit in the nose with its palm!

Chris: I can't allow that to happen!

Mike: It's happening again! But this time I have a trump card!

Yosemite Sam mobile suit is reeling backwards, but sprays more light out of its rocket pack, so it flies back about 400 feet after doing a back flip! It then raises its sword, which starts to glow white!

Chris: No you don't!

The Seraph Gundam sprays light out of its wings to propel it toward the Yosemite Sam mobile suit! Scene changes to Mike's cockpit.

Mike: Sodom Slash!

Yosemite Sam mobile suit slices vertically with sword and a curved blast of energy flies from it!

Chris: What! Ahh!

The Seraph Gundam tries to evade but the slash slices it between the neck and the shoulder on it's left side! The left arm goes limp!

Mike: Now…time to end this! (The Yosemite Sam mobile suit turns its sword back into a rifle and it has a white glow)

Chris: Not this time! (The Seraph Gundam pulls up and starts flying towards the rising sun! Yosemite Sam mobile suit aims! The Seraph Gundam aims with its right arm!) Enten Meta Daigeki No Ten!

Mike: Gomorrah Gatling!

The Seraph Gundam fires a beam of rainbow light out of the cannon on its right arm and then the Yosemite Sam mobile suit fires a barrage of blasts of white energy! The blasts meet and cause a stalemate of power! Both robots are holding their ground in the sky by spraying light out of their thrusters and continuing their attack! Chris then presses a button in the Seraph Gundam cockpit!

Chris: Hikari No Ten!

The Seraph Gundam aims its wings at Yosemite Sam mobile suit and fires thin lime green beams out of the tips! As the beams go toward Yosemite Sam, the blast coming out of the arm cannon lessens so it is pushed back toward Seraph Gundam!

Mike Victory!

As the Gomorrah Gatling almost reaches the Seraph Gundam, the Seraph Gundam stops spraying light out of the centre of its back and falls to evade the Gomorrah Gatling! The thin lime green beams go through Yosemite Sam's legs and through the chest! The Seraph Gundam recovers itself in the air by spraying light out of its wing tips!

Chris: (panting) That was close! He's stronger than I thought! A little sooner and he would have nailed me!

Yosemite Sam is falling but turns up its rocket pack to catch itself in the air and self-right itself! Both robots hover in the air waiting for the other to make a move! Then Mike's cockpit's speaker activates!

Ev: Over speaker) Mike! I found Brandon!

Mike: Good! Take him back to the base and…

Ev: We can't! The base was burnt away!

Mike: (looking horrified!) What? How!

Ev: A giant blast came from the sky and wiped it out! Only those away from the base survived!

Mike: No…No! No!

The Yosemite Sam mobile suit begins to glow orange!

Chris: That power… It's like mine. No! It's different! Like the other side of a coin!

Scene shows the Astroboy Gundam battling the Bugs Bunny mobile suit! The Astroboy Gundam raises its arms and aims them at the Bugs Bunny mobile suit to fire a blast of white energy! The Bugs Bunny mobile suit blocks the blast with its shield and flies at the Astroboy Gundam with its sword raised! Bugs Bunny slashes several times, but the Astroboy Gundam evades each attack and kicks at the Bugs Bunny mobile suit! Bugs Bunny blocks with its shield and slashes at Astroboy with its sword! Astroboy almost evades the slash but gets slices across the right leg as it flies away!

Kakashi: He's so strong! I got to hang in there! Wait! That it! The weak point! Time to increase power!

Kakashi turns a knob in his cockpit. The Astroboy Gundam flies at Bugs Bunny, who slashes with its sword and slices off a large piece of Astroboy Gundam's head! The Astroboy Gundam gets within reach of Bugs Bunny mobile suit and, with its arms pointing at Bugs Bunny's torso, fires a giant beam of light through Bugs Bunny mobile suit! The Bugs Bunny mobile suit explodes in a sphere of red, orange, and yellow light that envelopes Astroboy Gundam!

-----------------------

Things are getting cool now, eh? I saw the Mazinger Z opening and the part where the pool opens up was like in Mon Colle Knights, where the pool opens up and the machine come out!


	46. fall of an empire! The final defeat!

MSGD Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 46- fall of an empire! The final defeat!

Nearby the anime launch pad where the space shuttle is going to launch off to combat Disney in space, a squad of WB Tweety mobile suits with a Yosemite Sam leading them is flying toward the shuttle! The Tweety suits are the size of cement mixers. The Thunder Gundam and the Sailor Venus Gundam are battling the Tweety mobile suits while Chris in the Seraph Gundam battles the Yosemite Sam mobile suit, piloted by Mike. A giant fireball is now in the background where the Bugs Bunny mobile suit with Chuck Jones inside was facing Kakashi in an Astroboy Gundam! Yosemite Sam is glowing orange from the power of WB while the Seraph Gundam is glowing gold from the power of anime! Mike is looking in horror at a fireball in the sky!

Mike: No! My leader!

Chris: What?

Mike: Time to end this!

Yosemite Sam turns its rifle back into a sword and sprays light out of its rocket pack! As it charges toward the Seraph Gundam, the Seraph Gundam pulls out the Kubuwagato sabre from under it's limp wrist and flies at Yosemite Sam! Both mobile suits clash blades and spin around each other! Yosemite Sam slashes with its sword repeatedly, and the Seraph Gundam blocks each slash with Kubuwagato!

Scene changes to Sailor Venus Gundam wrapping a golden chain of hearts around a Tweety mobile suit's head and swings it around to smash it into another Tweety mobile suit! Both shatter and the remains fall with the cockpits, intact!

Bliss: Chris is taking a long time!

Xander: He'll be fine. He's got the Kubuwagato!

Yosemite Sam slashes with its sword but the Seraph Gundam blocks with Kubuwagato! Energy crackles around where the blades meet! Yosemite Sam begins to overpower the Seraph Gundam and push it back!

Chris: It's like he's got 2 powers: His mobile suit's powered-up mode and this new power that's like mine!

Mike: For the fallen!

Yosemite Sam pushes forward and is ploughing the Seraph Gundam backwards! The Seraph Gundam sprays light out of its left wings and turns around Yosemite Sam so it's behind it! The Seraph Gundam slashes at Yosemite Sam's neck but Yosemite Sam blocks with its shield on its left arm! Yosemite Sam then swings with the sword but the Seraph Gundam blocks with the Kubuwagato, by turning it so it touches the sword and shield! The Seraph Gundam has its wings spray light and it flies backwards to get away from Yosemite Sam! Yosemite Sam sprays light out of its rocket pack and charges at the Seraph Gundam!

Chris: Enten Meta Daigeki No Ten!

The Seraph Gundam sprays a rainbow coloured beam out of its arm cannon at Yosemite Sam!

Mike: Not this time!

Yosemite Sam flies over it but is singed by the blast on the torso!

Chris: Yaaah!

The Seraph Gundam flies by Yosemite Sam and slices off its left arm at the shoulder with Kubuwagato!

Mike: That first blast was just a diversion!

Yosemite Sam continues flying and turns around! It flies at the Seraph Gundam but the Seraph Gundam has already turned around and still has the wing tips of its left wing blazing with white light for an instant! Both mobile suits fly by each other and Yosemite Sam's rocket pack explodes! The force of the blast pushes the top half of Yosemite Sam (upper torso with right arm separated from the rest of it by a diagonal line going from the left shoulder to the right underarm!) from the bottom half! The Seraph Gundam has sparks coming from the left side of its lower torso! Scene changes to Chris inside the cockpit of the Seraph Gundam where light is coming in on the left wall! The Seraph Gundam turns around.

Chris: Mike-kun!

The Seraph Gundam drops the Kubuwagato and sprays light out of its wingtips and back so it is flying faster than Yosemite Sam's lower half is falling! The Seraph Gundam grabs Yosemite Sam's lower half by the leg and pulls up so they won't hit the ground!

Mike: Chris! Why did you save me!

Chris: We may be on different sides… but we are still friends.

Mike: But I was trying to kill you!

Chris: I've had worse happen to me. You were nice to me in the past… and I won't forget it over such a small thing as a battle between 2 larger rivals!

Mike: …Thank you. (Flips a switch) All men! Retreat! We have lost our base! We are the only survivors! Instead of fighting a losing battle, let's regroup! Out leader has fallen and our mission has no direction! Let's go home!

The Tweety mobile suits all begin to fly away from the battlefield! Sailor Venus Gundam and Thunder Gundam are about to chase after them when Chris says over the speakers…

Chris: Don't attack them! They're retreating!

Bliss & Xander: Huh?

Chris: The war is over for them.

Mike: (Flips a switch) Chris… how did you beat me?

Chris: My suit was faster and better at turning so when you were still turning I had already lined up my attack.

Mike (Flips a switch) Ted! Will! Bring me home!

2 Tweety mobile suits fly up to the Seraph Gundam and pick up the remains of Yosemite Sam. They fly off into the sky.

Meishoku (Over radio): Chris-san!

Chris: Yes?

Meishoku: Kakashi-sama was battling a Bugs Bunny mobile suit in his Astroboy Gundam! There was an explosion on the other side of the rocket! Did you see it?

Chris: That was Kakashi-sama?

Meishoku: Yes! Please go over there and find out if he's all right!

Chris: Hai!

The Seraph Gundam comes to a clearing that was burnt into a nearby forest! A charred Astroboy Gundam with its head almost melted off is lying there with pieces of metal around it. The Seraph Gundam picks up the burnt Astroboy Gundam by the left arm with its right hand and flies off! The Seraph Gundam flies to the rocket! Scene shows Bliss noticing something and the Sailor Venus gundam flies to the ground below where Chris and Mike battled! A purple glowing beam of light is coming out of the ground! Scene changes to the Thunder Gundam landing in the rocket! The Seraph Gundam is seen in the background with the charred Astroboy Gundam! Several people are blowtorching open the torso!

Xander: What is that!

Chris: Kakashi-sama went out in his gundam to face the WB sneak attack. The suit still functions but the outside has fused into a solid piece! By an explosion!

The Sailor Venus Gundam lands and the thrust from the rocket pack on its back blows everyone's hair back. The lower torso opens and Bliss comes out. The Gundam had a white baton that fits well in its right hand.

Bliss: What's going on?

Kakashi (over radio): Bliss-san! I need you to use your heat chain to burn open my mobile suit!

Bliss: Ok!

The Sailor Venus Gundam raises its gold chain! It lays the chain on the Astroboy Gundams torso and the chain glows orange!

Kakashi: Open the bay doors! The fumes are toxic! (The chain melts into the Astroboy gundam and pink smoke comes out! the fumes go out of the open hanger doors) Stop!

The Sailor Venus gundam lifts up the chain and it shows how the suit has burnt through to the circuits! The smoke goes out the doors and a hammer breaks out of the opening in the Astroboy Gundam! The hammer moves around and widens the hole! The red hot metal cools to a burnt colour!

Kakashi: Thank you!

---------------------------------------

Only a few more to go!

In The Boondocks (which had season 2 done by Madhouse the makers of ninja scroll) the blind samurai part looked a lot like ninja scroll up to the point where some of the moves were the same!


	47. Reunion ofCloseFriends FindingaNewpath!

MSGD Disclaimer: I don't own WB, animé, Pok¾mon Crystal, Dungeons & Dragons or Disney, and I got nothing against Disney, except messing up Power Rangers! But I know some of the people in here. Also, the plot is mine. Some of this is based on a true story.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 47-Reunion of Close Friends! Finding a New Path!

At a giant burnt hole in the ground a squad of Tweety mobile suits lands and 2 of them are carrying what's left of Mike's Yosemite Sam mobile suit. A Tweety mobile suit has its beak start spinning and it drills through the top of the torso piece of Yosemite Sam! It moves its head back and out of the crevasse comes Mike! Mike jumps down and lands perfectly in a crouched position! He stands up and looks at the burnt hole!

Mike: It's really…gone… (Thrusters are heard and Mike looks up) huh?

Several Super Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits with come down from the sky! In one of their arms is a burnt sphere!

Ev (over speakers): Mike! I have Brandon!

Mike: (relieved and joyful) Awesome!

The Super Foghorn Leghorn mobile suit looks at the burnt sphere after landing in the burnt hole and putting it on the ground! When the sphere is put down it reveals that there are small rocket on it and the bottom of the sphere has a section missing! Super Foghorn Leghorn mobile suit sticks its spikes on its fist through the burnt sphere and peels holes open on it! Brandon comes out!

Brandon: Mike!

Mike: Brandon!

Mike runs down and pokes Brandon lightly on the hair.

Brandon: What was that about!

Mike: I thought you didn't make it! I was distraught!

Brandon: Ok! Ok!

Mike: Look…I'm just…really glad you're alive.

Brandon: Thank you……… what happened to the base?

Mike: I don't know. I saw a beam of light come from the sky and Ev told me that something had happened to the base.

Brandon: What do we do now?

Mike: There's not much to do… our leader was destroyed in battle.

Brandon: What! When!

Mike: Not too long ago…about 40 minutes ago.

Brandon: …who did it?

Mike: An anime suit.

Brandon: Did you avenge him?

Mike: I think the pilot went out with him.

Brandon: So… it's over…we lost?

Mike: I guess so…how did you survive?

Brandon: When my robot was unable to fight, I remembered the self-destruct option. My mobile suit has a special feature where the cockpit is an escape pod! The pod was damaged as it escaped the blast so I couldn't reach the WB until I fixed the GPS and the radio. After that I had a nap, and then Ev contacted me. My pod ran out of power and I needed help to get out.

Mike: So that's why you asked me about the base…you never heard it from Ev.

Brandon: Yep. But she filled me in on a lot of stuff before the power went and since the pod ran out of juice I had to have it opened that way. I'm sorry for worrying you.

Mike: It's fine. I forgive you.

Brandon: Thanks. So what do we do now?

Mike: I guess we go home and live our lives.

Ev: I'm not done this war yet.

Brandon and Mike: What!

Ev (over speakers): There's still so much we can do! We may be the only survivors but we still joined this mission to fight for what we believe in we are on the right side and we cannot be beaten for long. We can regroup and come back stronger than ever. We can't give up now! We don't even know what happened to our base!

Mike: What do you want us to do?

Ev: I have found out the location of where they keep their prisoners. We could take a chunk out of Disney's control and maybe get new followers.

Brandon: But all of our weapons were destroyed with the base. How can we fight them?

Ev: they didn't get the entire base! Under this melted and burnt metal is the deepest layer where the most powerful robots exist.

Mike: I never heard of this…

Brandon: Neither did i…

Ev: only the highest-ranking officers were told of it. All forces! Converge your fire on a single spot! Burn a hole down to the bunker!

The remaining Super Foghorn Leghorn mobile suits aim and fire beams of energy at the lowest point in the burnt hole! The beams give off fumes and Mike and Brandon run out of the hole and into a Tweety mobile suit! The suit closes its open torso and it flies into the air on thrusters!

The scene changes to the anime rocket where the doors are closing! The scene shows the command centre where Kakashi, Chris, Bliss, and Xander are in. They are wearing platinum suits with space helmets that look like motorcycle helmets

Kakashi: Ekuisu-kun!

Ekuisu (on screen): Yes.

Kakashi: I have found out the location of the Disney prison. Can you go there and free the innocent?

Ekuisu: Yes.

Kakashi: Thank you. Bring your best fighters, and good luck.

Ekuisu: I'll do my best. (Screen turns off)

Kakashi: It's time to take off!

Everyone sits down and put on seatbelts. The rocket blasts off and goes into the sky.

The scene changes to the remains of the anime repair base. Meishoku and Funtan are talking while fixing the Jubei gundam.

Meishoku: Funtan-san, you have to pull yourself together. We all miss Shaken but his end hit you the hardest.

Funtan: I'm just so alone without him…

Meishoku: You have all of us. You were such a wonderful person when he was alive. You have to remember your true self.

Funtan: I was right there when he died, and I couldn't do anything to save him.

Meishoku: Snap out of this! You have to try to remember what he wanted for you.

Funtan: He…he wanted me to be happy…but I miss him so much.

Meishoku: Just remember that he's not really gone if you remember him in your heart. And he would have wanted you to be happy with or without him. His legacy will live on if you honour him. He would have wanted you to keep smiling. Please revive your kind smile.

Funtan: Thanks, Meishoku-sama. That helped me get through the pain a little…I will continue to live on for his memory. I think… I'm going to be ok.

--------------------------

I was thinking of ways to end this because there are only a few chapters left. In this chapter, I decided to make more of an insight into the lives of others instead of battle. Don't worry, there's more battle coming up soon…or is there?


	48. Encore of WB! Fight of Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, Disney, WB, or anime, but the plot is mine and I know most of the characters in real life.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 48-Encore of WB! Fight of Freedom.

In space, on the moon, in the Disney fortress, Obadiah is wearing a spacesuit that looks like a cross between a Godmaster suit and a scuba suit. He is getting into the Goofy Mobile Suit. He has a flashback to what happened earlier…

Obadiah: You fried the base off the Earth!

Leviticus: This was the best solution. It's better than sending our own men.

Obadiah: Was this the true objective of coming to the moon! Smiting our foes from above!

Leviticus: The purpose of coming here was to bring a swift end to this war by the necessary means. If our opponents had the same power, they would have done the same to us!

Obadiah: Was this Disney's plan all along! Because if it is, I want out!

Leviticus: For millennia, humankind has fought with itself. But there was always ultimately one true strength .Humankind always had choices, but too many choices can distract from the right choice. It's like when there are too many religions. With too many choices, people fight over what is right. leaving only the strongest to survive. What humankind needs is one right choice, and no false choices to distract from the truth.

Obadiah: Are you comparing which cartoon style is better to which religion is the right one!

Leviticus: If you want out of our forces, I won't stop you, but you're one of our best warriors, and if you leave, your friends won't have you to defend them and may not survive the war.

Obadiah: Grr!

Leviticus: Since you don't like it up here, perhaps you could go to Earth. Rumor has it our biggest prison is going to be attacked.

Obadiah: Fine, I'll go, but I joined this Disney side because I believed Disney was the good side of family friendliness, and was the righteous side. Don't make me rethink my decisions.

Obadiah walks out, and then Leviticus starts to walk through a hallway.

Leviticus: (thinking) All things considered, it's good he had a change of heart. To lure of out the remaining members of my opponents' forces, I've leaked information of our most heavily guarded base's location. And with Obadiah there, victory is assured. Now to tell Walt.

Scene changes to two halves of a capsule closing around the Goofy mobile suit. The capsule then drops out of the scene and is shown in a long shot of the moon as a dot of light, moving towards Earth.

Scene changes to a Bugs Bunny mobile suit in battle mode (like Chuck's version, in the previous chapters), along with 3 Sheepdog (from Looney Tunes) mobile suits on rocket packs and a chrome-coloured Neo Chicken Boo with more spikes on the wings and head! The Sheepdog mobile suits are shiny and chrome-coloured! Along with them is a Mewtwo mobile suit!

Mike: This new weapon is amazing Ev! But do you think I'm worth of Master Chuck Jones' robot?

Ev: You were the one of the first of us to take out an anime robot. I think our master would have been proud it's a spare copy made for back up.

Mike: Thank you.

Brandon: Wait! Why does the WB have an anime robot?

Mike: WB dubbed Pokemon so we have the right to use it.

Ev: We planned to use it to infiltrate the enemy base but we couldn't get our robots to match the energy patterns of the anime ones.

The robots fly onward with light spraying out of their rocket packs and wings! The scene changes to the Transformer-like jet taking off and shows a close-up of the front with Meishoku on the left window and Funtan on the right window before the scene changes to a long shot of what's left of the charred repair base with the Transformer-like jet hovering over a open spot with air rushing away from the underside of the jet! The windows in the close-up have white light shining across them from the mid-left of each window to the lower-right of each window! The jet ascends for a few seconds before turning invisible! The scene changes to a point of view from the ground. The scene shows black lines coming out of the centre of the scene like rays of light. Scene changes to Disney prison where there are several airplane hangers! Scene zooms in and goes through one of the hangers and shows that there are many Simba (lion king) mobile suits! Scene shows a pan of the hanger with the Simba mobile suits while people talk!

Voice 1: This is Disney's best plan yet!

Voice 2: And I heard that Obadiah is coming! We can't lose!

A siren blares and the lights flash red on and off! The scene shows a speaker on the ceiling!

Speaker on the ceiling: Incoming! Enemy robots! All men to battle stations!

The scene shows the WB mobile suits flying in the sky!

Brandon: We're here!

Mewtwo mobile suit has its hand glow and it fires a jagged blue beam from its fingers! The beam carves a jagged line across the rectangular prison building! The building appears to only have a layer of bricks taken off of its metal inner frame!

Ev: It must be made of that anime metal! Mike! It's like your suit! Use your laser!

Mike: Right!

The Bugs Bunny Mobile Suit whips out a revolver from behind its back and pulls the trigger! A stick with a flag comes out and on the flag is the word "Bang!" The stick has a ball on the end and it fires out a laser! The laser blasts a hole through the top of the prison to the left side on a diagonal line!

Ev: It must be a weaker isotope! Don't use so much power! You could have killed someone!

Mike: Well, you told me to!

Suddenly the airplane hangers have dozens of Simba (From The Lion King) robots fly out! They look like mobile suits but have lion heads on their chests and the tails are rods in their hands! They are of humanoid shapes but the arms and legs are covered in fur and the hands and feet are metallic and seem to be coming out of the lion limbs like a hand through a sleeve! The robot heads look Gundam-like and have emerald green eyes with a golden crest that has 4 prongs! The sides of the torso open up and turn on a point on the upper back to make wings. The wings have fur but the body underneath where the lion body case was is a metallic blue!

Brandon: They're attacking!

Ev: Men! Fight back!

The Sheepdog mobile suits fly through the crowds of Simba mobile suits and smash some of them to pieces! Suddenly around four fifths of all of the remaining Simba robots aim their tail rods at the Sheepdog mobile suits and fire golden yellow beams out of the tips which have opened up to reveal lasers in them! The Sheepdog mobile suits try to dodge the blasts but there are too many of them and they get blasted full of holes! Electricity crackles around them before they explode in orange-red fireballs! The Simba mobile suits start firing at Neo Chicken Boo! The Neo Chicken Boo is higher up than the Sheepdog mobile suits, so the blasts are not as accurate! Some hit, but they only leave burn marks.

Ev: No! My men! They joined this fight due to my convincing! It's my fault! NOOOO!

The scene shows black and white silent flashbacks to when she was in the jet talking at the WB base.

Ev's Gundam starts to glow orange and a whirring sound can be heard to be increasing in speed!

Brandon: What's happening!

Mike: The pure spirit of WB is lending her power!

A blast fires out of a Simba mobile suit's weapon! As it heads for Neo Chicken Boo, Neo Chicken Boo sprays light out of its wings and back and flies up and out of the way of the blast! It then flies toward the Disney mobile suits and dodges all the blasts coming at it! The scene shows a long shot of the previous sentence where the mobile suits are specks of light and yellow blasts of energy are going from the lower left to the upper right side of the screen as a spark of light evades them and heads from the top right to lower left! Just as the spark reaches the sparks that the blasts are coming from explosions happen where the Disney suits were! The scene changes to Neo Chicken Boo with its talons exposed slicing up the Simba mobile suits! Its left hand slices a Simba robot across the upper waist splitting it in 2! Another is sliced form head to hip and splits from the claw on its right hand!

Ev: I'll handle these guys! Free the prisoners!

Mike: Right!

Mike and Brandon's Gundams fly toward the prison and the scene changes to the capsule of Obadiah in space going through the atmosphere!

----------------------

I'm going to end this fanfic soon, and I was planning on making a Violence Jack one, Yu-gi-Oh! V.S. Digimon one, or another Gundam one next. What do you want me to do?


	49. Fight of Obadiah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, Disney, WB, or anime, but the plot is mine and I know most of the characters in real life.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 49- Fight of Obadiah!

At the Disney prison, Ev is channeling the pure spirit of WB energy to battle the Simba mobile suits guarding the Disney prison. Her Neo Chicken Boo Gundam is slicing apart a lot of Simba mobile suits with its talons on its arms! The Simba Mobile suits fall apart and explode in fireballs of orange light! Mike's and Brandon's Bugs Bunny and Mewtwo Gundams are flying from high in the sky toward the Disney prison as Obadiah's space capsule comes through the atmosphere! Ev is about to skewer a Simba Mobile suit on her Neo Chicken Boo Gundam's talons, when Ev looks up.

Ev: What?!

Just as the talons start to pierce the lion head on the Simba mobile suit, the capsule smashes into the Neo Chicken Boo Gundam as it tries to block with its left hand! The pieces of the Neo Chicken Boo Gundam fall to the ground. The body and head are cracked and chipped and half of the left arm is broken off, while the whole right arm is gone! There is a huge indentation in the chest plate of Neo Chicken Boo! The space capsule is hovering in the air on rockets and has cracks all over it! It shatters to reveal the Goofy Gundam! Brandon starts screaming!

Brandon: Ev-Sama!!

Brandon's Mewtwo Gundam starts to glow green and it sprays light out of its feet, knees, back, elbows, and shoulders! It fires a light blue beam out of its hand at the Goofy Gundam. The Goofy Gundam slightly evades the beam but its mid torso region is burnt with a grazing blow of the beam.

Obadiah: He's got that power! I better kick it up a notch!

Obadiah presses a button and the Gundam becomes Super Goofy, like it did before!! It flies at the Mewtwo Gundam and slices vertically at it with its sword! The Mewtwo Gundam pulls a beam saber from its right palm and blocks with it, horizontally! Electricity crackles around where the swords meet! The Mewtwo Gundam jabs with its left hand but Super Goofy blocks with its shield and deflects the beam attack to its left! Mike's Gundam is hovering in the air on its back rocket!

Mike: He… took out Ev… in one hit! Huh?

The Anime Transformer-like Jet can be seen in the distance! Mike becomes alert and flies toward the prison!

Obadiah looks at the battlefield and sees the remains of the Simba mobile suits!! He looks shocked and cries out!

Obadiah: Everyone... no! NO!!

The Super Goofy Gundam starts glowing with a royal blue aura and it sprays more light out of its back rocket! The Super Goofy Gundam begins to push Brandon's Mewtwo Gundam back!

Brandon: What!? He's gotten stronger!!

The Super Goofy Gundam shatters the Mewtwo Gundam's arm from the elbow down with sheer force from the shield!

Obadiah: We may have the same power but my robot is stronger! Plus, my super mode gives me even more strength!!

The Super Goofy Gundam rams the Mewtwo Gundam's arm stump to knock it off balance and slices it in half along the waist with its sword! It then turns its sword diagonally and cleaves the right shoulder and head off in one piece by slicing it under the arm! The Mewtwo Gundam's pieces fall to the ground and Obadiah has a smirk on his face.

Obadiah: You should have given your Mewtwo Recover!

Mike and his Gundam start to glow with orange tinge and he flies toward the Super Goofy Gundam! As he slashes, the anime jet has its reverse thrusters blazing until it starts hovering about 1500 feet from the Disney prison and the side doors open A Violence Jack Gundam, a Kimba the white lion (Leo the lion) Gundam, and the Panther Gundam come out of the doors as the anime jet! Inside the Panther Gundam is Ekuisu, inside the Panther Gundam is Ekuisu, inside the Kimba Gundam is Meishoku, and inside the Violence Jack Gundam is Funtan.

Tokeru: I'll handle the jet and cover you! These are the only Gundams we could have ready in time for the battle! .

Funtan: Let's go!!

Funtan looks over the battlefield.

Funtan: Ahh!! A WB suit!! But I heard they were down and out! Gah! My mission was to beat Disney. I'll have to follow orders and…

The Violence Jack Gundam rockets off toward the Simba mobile suits on its jet pack and starts slicing them apart with a 15 foot long jackknife! They try to fight back but end up getting chopped apart by the blade! The Kimba Gundam transforms like the Simba mobile suits into a nearly-exact copy of them by shifting and rearranging its parts. The Kimba Gundam, like the Simba mobile suits, is the adult form of the lion it is based off of. It pulls out its tail rod and starts blasting holes through the Simba mobile suits but the Simba mobile suits keep coming. The Simba mobile suits start opening fire on the Kimba Gundam and almost tear it apart! The fried remains manage to crash into the prison but only the arms legs and head were fried off. The anime jet then fires its beam gatling cannons and wipes out 53 Simba mobile suits! The Simba mobile suits seem endless when the Panther Gundam fires leg-mounted missiles that scatter out and destroy multiple Simba mobile suits in dark-orange fireballs! The missiles run out, so the Panther Gundam pulls out its beam sabers and starts slicing apart the seemingly endless army of Simba mobile suits!

Meanwhile, The Super Goofy Gundam blocks the slash of the Bugs Bunny Gundam with its shield and kicks the Bugs Bunny Gundam in the gut! As the Bugs Bunny Gundam is falling, it catches itself in midair, but not soon enough to save itself from the attacking Super Goofy Gundam! The shield of the Super Goofy Gundam knocks the sword of the Bugs Bunny Gundam back as the sword of the Super Goofy Gundam nears the torso of the Bugs Bunny Gundam! The blade is about to penetrate the Bugs Bunny Gundam's cockpit area when the Super Goofy Gundam sprays light out of the front of its shoulders and shins to propel it backwards, as a 15 foot jackknife slices through the air and cuts a scar in the chest of the Super Goofy Gundam! The Violence Jack Gundam is standing to the side, with its arm extended in a throwing action.

Funtan: When this Gundam was created, they sacrificed the systems to use beam guns to give it stronger amour! But it was worth it!!

The Violence Jack Gundam sprays light out of its back rocket and flies at the Super Goofy Gundam with a jackknife upside-down in its hand, and its eyes glowing yellow! The Super Goofy Gundam slices with its sword as the Violence Jack Gundam gets within reach, but the blade is stopped with the blade of a jackknife in the other hand of the Violence Jack Gundam! Funtan glances at the remains of the Kimba Gundam and at the Panther Gundam, which is getting blasted by laser fire from the Simba mobile suits. The Violence Jack Gundam starts to glow platinum! Mike's Bugs Bunny Gundam recovers from the attack and sprays light out of its rockets to charge at the Super Goofy Gundam! Super Goofy sees it coming and tries to chop through the Violence Jack Gundam! The Violence Jack Gundam raises its left jackknife, and jabs with the right one! As the Goofy blade comes down it snaps the jackknife in two, and leaves a deep cut through the shoulder of the Violence Jack Gundam! The second jackknife goes into the Super Goofy Gundam in the lower torso, and sparks fly out! Sparks spray out from the wound in the Violence Jack Gundam, and the Bugs Bunny Gundam flies in to finish off the Super Goofy Gundam! As the Bugs Bunny Gundam skewers the head of the Super Goofy Gundam with his sword, the Violence Jack Gundam jabs its broken jackknife into the gut of the Bugs Bunny Gundam! The Gundams fall to the ground, but they are slowed down by their blazing rockets!

The transformer-like jet is wiping out many Simba mobile suits and a charred Panther Gundam that is missing its left arm and left leg (from halfway down the shin) is finishing off 5 Simba mobile suits with its beam saber! The Simba mobile suits charge but Obadiah's voice stops them.

Obadiah: Stop!! We have been bested! This battle has been decided and we must concede! I don't want anyone else to be killed in this fight when it will serve no purpose!!

Disney Guy #1: But if we don't fight, the fallen will have died in vain! We must fight on to honor our comrades! Even if we lose, we must keep our pride!!

Around a quarter of the remaining Simba mobile suits charge the transformer-like jet, but around 15 are sliced in half by a thrown jackknife! More are wiped out by the Transformer-like jet's beam Gatling, and the last few are confronted by the damaged Panther Gundam!

Ekuisu: Some things are worth more than pride!

The Panther Gundam slices the last suits apart with slashes from the beam saber in its right hand!

Ekuisu: Like life!

The suits explode and the Violence Jack Gundam catches the bent jackknife that it had thrown before.

Funtan: Pride can be restored easier than life.

The Violence Jack Gundam sprays sparks from its blade wound as it throws its jackknife to shatter a wall of the prison by nailing the wall with the handle instead of the blade! The wall collapses outward as not to harm anyone inside! The Violence Jack Gundam starts to spray fire from its blade wound and falls over on its back! As the Disney prisoners escape the defeated prison, Chris' parents (from episode 2) can be seen in the crowd. Meishoku, Ekuisu, and Funtan stand together and place their right hands together. Then, they look up after wind blasts them from above and Tokeru, in the Transformer-like jet waves her hand from the control room! Mike finds Brandon's Gundam and looks sad, but after Brandon forces his way out of his busted Gundam by forcing the door open, Mike's expression turns to joy! Ev stands in front of the destroyed Sheepdog Gundams and looks startled, like she heard a voice.

Obadiah: Aunt Evie?

She turns around and sees Obadiah! Both look surprised and then hug! Funtan gives Meishoku a kiss on the left cheek and bows in a thanking pose!

Funtan: Domo-arigato-dozimazu Meishoku-Sama. You helped me heal my soul.

-----------------------------------

You thought this was it? You thought all was done? Well only a few left, and this will be done.

In Star Trek, Sulu said the esper's power was like doubling a penny a day and in a month you would be a millionaire and everyone understood but in Star Trek 4, Kirk didn't know if $100 was a lot. PLOT ERROR!! Wow, that was white and nerdy…


	50. Self Sacrificial Choice of Chris!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, Disney, WB, or anime, but the plot is mine and I know most of the characters in real life.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 50- Self Sacrificial Choice of Chris!

In space, the anime rocket is nearing the moon! Kakashi is standing in the command center of the rocket, with Bliss, Chris, and Xander, along with some workers in the background. He has his hand to his ear then lowers his hand to reveal a headset.

Kakashi: Good news everyone! The main Disney prison was defeated and the prisoners are free!

Everyone cheers then Xander asks…

Xander: What is our next move? If the only Disney group left is on the moon, how are we going to stop them without them noticing that we're coming?

Chris: We have luck on our side! The moon is facing away from the earth now so as we go from earth to the moon, we're in Disney's blind spot.

Scene changes to the Disney moon base where Jen walks up to Leviticus and Disney. She kneels and says…

Jen: Disney-Sama. Our satellites have picked up a rocket heading towards us. It has the anime resistance's design and satellite scans have shown it has robots in it. What should we do?

Leviticus: Take 38 of our forces and see to it. Use the special robot we had custom-built for you.

Jen: I very respectfully thank you both. (Walks away)

Scene changes to the anime rocket flying in space. Then a swarm of lights fly out of the Disney moon base and around the moon toward the Earth's direction!

Scene changes to the anime rocket! Inside the control center a siren is going off and red lights are flashing!

Xander: What's going on?!

Kakashi: They've spotted us! Launch the Mazingers!

Xander: Mazingers? Oh, the mobile suits we loaded. Wait…Why Mazingers?

Chris: Because Mazinger Z was the first Mecha anime to have the pilot inside the robot. It revolutionized the industry. And I'm going too!

Kakashi: But your Gundam will be another hour to repair! You'll have to use a Mazinger.

Chris: Fine! (Runs off and Bliss runs with him)

Scene changes to a Minnie Mouse Gundam with about 50 Daisy Duck mobile suits flying through space! Scene changes to flashes of light coming out of the anime rocket and a close up shows that its the Sailor Venus Gundam and about 19 Mazinger Z mobile suits.

Bliss: We have to take them out before they reach the rocket!

The Sailor Venus Gundam whips a gold heart chain whip and slices through 2 Daisy Ducks, slicing them in half horizontally! But the other Daisy Ducks fire light blue beams out of an opening in their bows on their head and burn holes through a Mazinger! The Mazinger explodes in a sphere of yellow light! Bliss looks horrified!

Bliss: No!!! Chris-Sama!!!

Bliss starts glowing white and so does her Gundam! She aims her Gundam's right hand finger and fires a beam of gold/white light out of the pointer finger and takes out 11 Daisy Duck mobile suits! Then the Mazingers fire their lower arms off and smash through 6 of the Daisy duck mobile suits! Jen looks shocked!

Jen: My men! No!

Jen starts to glow red and so does the Minnie Mouse Gundam! She extends the tail as she throws it so it moves like a spear and skewers 3 Mazingers on it! She then it pulls it back out of them and they explode! The Daisy's fire beams and burn holes in 3 more Mazingers, but they are able to grab on to the Daisy's before exploding and they burn the arms and heads of the Daisy's off! The tail comes at 2 more Mazingers, but it is repelled by the heart chain!

Jen: What?!

Scene shows the Sailor Venus Gundam with the heart chain in its right hand, while in a defensive stance and scene zooms in 3 times! The first zoom shows the Gundam but the next 2 show inside the Gundam where Bliss is inside! The second zoom shows Bliss's face with the eyes shadowed-over, but the final zoom shows that there are tears in her eyes!

Bliss: You killed Chris-Sama!!

Sailor Venus Gundam sprays light out of its rocket pack and charges at the Minnie Mouse Gundam but it slashes with its tail whip. Sailor Venus Gundam swipes her chain to block the tail and get within 200 feet of the Minnie Mouse Gundam! Sailor Venus Gundam aims its laser finger at the Minnie Mouse Gundam and nails it with a direct shot!!

Bliss: It's done! He's been avenged. The leader who led them and caused this has fallen!...What!? (The Minnie Mouse Gundam is only mildly charred!)

Jen: This suit has advanced amour made of an iron isotope! It has stronger atomic bonds than titanium and is denser than lead!

Bliss: …!!

Sailor Venus Gundam slashes at the Minnie Mouse Gundam but most of the attacks were blocked by the tail whip! The last 3 attacks that do make it through clang off and have no major effect other than leaving scuff marks! The heart chain starts to heat up and Sailor Venus Gundam whips at Minnie Mouse Gundam with it but the 2 attacks out of the 8 sent actually get past the tail whip and leave light burns that slightly char the places they hit! Meanwhile 13 Daisy Duck's charge the Mazingers but the Mazingers fire laser eyes at them and slice them up and they explode! Then the last of the daisy ducks come from above the Mazingers and slice all but one that manages to evade them with head bow lasers! The Mazingers that were sliced in the mid torso area explode in balls of light but about 6 were only had their legs or arms removed! The remaining Mazingers have their chest plates light up and fire beams of red heat out of them and melt the daisy duck mobile suits! The one Mazinger that was unharmed rockets at the Minnie Mouse Gundam and fires the laser at it but it has no effect!

Scene shows the Mazinger but the screen has a diagonal line that cuts about the screen in a 40/60 with Chris in the 40 on the right!

Chris: What?! Thick armor?! I see only one way of victory form this for us!! (As Minnie Mouse Gundam clashes whips with Sailor Venus Gundam, the remaining Mazinger aims its head at the Minnie Mouse Gundam) Bliss-Sama! (The Mazinger sprays air at it in a spiral to blast the Minnie Mouse Gundam with the typhoon! Sailor Venus Gundam reacts to bliss's name and gets out of the way in time for the blast of wind to nail the Minnie Mouse Gundam! The color of the Minnie Mouse Gundam turns rusty!) Now! (Cough)

Bliss: (Joyfully surprised) Chris-Sama?! (She looks into the corner of her screen and sees Chris gazing through! He looks weakened) Right! (The Sailor Venus Gundam fires a beam of light from its finger and burns a hole half way through the Minnie Mouse Gundam! The Minnie Mouse Gundam crackles with electricity and explodes in a flash of red light!) Yatta!! Thank you so very much Chris-Sama! I thought you were in the one that was destroyed... Chris-Sama? (Chris pulls back his sleeve and scratches the words NO AIR in his left arm with his thumb! Not cutting but light scratches) Oh!! (The anime rocket comes up and some Mazingers take in the damaged surviving Mazingers while the Sailor Venus Gundam brings in Chris's Mazinger! Scene changes to inside the hanger and we hear air being pressurized! Bliss gets out of the sailor Venus Gundam and floats to Chris's Mazinger! She presses a hidden button and it opens to have Chris float out and he's not moving!) Chris-Sama!! (She feels his mouth then gasps and does CPR on him! He coughs and then is taken to the sick bay by medical nurses!)

Kakashi: The Mazinger the ability of launching a highly corrosive material made of concentrated oxygen isotope…but with no air in space he had to use his own air supply to use it! He went 4 minuets without air. I think he will be ok but he needs time to heal.

Xander: We don't have time! Disney knows were coming and he's our most skilled pilot! How can we win this without him?!

Bliss: He... He would want us to try. Disney has that laser and it'll be able to hit earth soon! We have to try to stop them! Chris-Sama would want it that way…

Bliss has a tear going down her face and scene changes to Chris on a stretcher with the floor tiles going by under him. His closed eyes twitch.

----------------------

One left and then the fun facts chapter that has the names and stats of all the important characters. I was going to make it 49 then saw Beyblade has 52 eps a season. So that was my plan until I found out that Gundam never went beyond 51. That's why I compressed the story to 51. And Professor Cobra looks kinda like Raoh from Hokuto no ken? And I lengthened the fight between the Gundams because I felt it needed to have more material to it.


	51. Revival Of True Disney!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, Disney, WB, or anime, but the plot is mine and I know most of the characters in real life.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Episode 51- revival of true Disney!

In space, the anime shuttle is nearing the moon, and Kakashi says over the intercom…

Kakashi: All non-ship operating personnel! To the mobile suits! This is the last stand! If we don't stop Disney now, his Moon Mirror will be in position to hit the anime base! Our double agents are going to the escape pods so don't shoot them!

Chris is wearing a clear light blue oxygen mask on his face and Bliss is standing over his bed. She runs her fingers through his hair and hears a siren and looks surprised. She runs off into the hallway. Chris's eyes twitch! Scene changes to the Disney base and Leviticus is talking to a large group of people in an auditorium and Walt Disney is in the background in a chair.

Leviticus: All but one of our foes has been defeated! Our moon beam will wipe their base off of the earth after we take care of the forces in space! To show the confidence Lord Disney and I have in you and our faith in our success, both me and Lord Disney will be taking part in this final fight! Now! To the machines!!

Scene shows an army of Daisy Duck mobile suits lying out of the Disney base on the moon and changes to a smaller army of Mazinger mobile suits coming out of the anime rocket. A Mazinger fires the first shot by launching off its left arm and having it go right through a Daisy Duck! The Daisy Ducks fire laser beams out of their hair bows and slice up some Mazingers! The Mazingers explode in yellow orange flashes! The Sailor Venus Gundam whips its gold heart chain and slices 4 Daisy Duck mobile suits in half horizontally and they sparkle with yellow lightning between the halves and the halves explode! The Thunder Gundam punches a hole through a Daisy Duck mobile suits head and it falls limp in space! The Astroboy Gundam has its fingertips on all 5 fingers open and neon green light sprays out in fine lines! Scene changes to Kakashi inside the Astroboy Gundam and changes to the finger lasers slicing up several Daisy Duck mobile suits and they explode in flashes of orange light! The Mickey Mouse Gundam extends its tail to many times its original length and the tail glows red! The Mickey Mouse Gundam slashes with its tail and slices about 12 Mazinger mobile suits in 2 unequal halves! Walt Disney inside the Gundam has an unsatisfied look on his face but then notices something and looks up! He sees 8 lines of light coming from a dot in the sky! There are 4 lines on each side and there are explosions on where the lights are going by! The Mickey Mouse Gundam has light flash out of its rocket pack and flies at the point where the lights are coming from! A closer look at the point where the lights are coming from reveals that it is the Astroboy Gundam! Kakashi is in side and he looks surprised! The Astroboy Gundam slices with its finger lasers but the Mickey Mouse Gundam evades them and stabs with its tail whip! Astroboy Gundam dodges the tail by spraying light out of its left foot rocket and slices the tip of the tail off!

Kakashi: (thinking) I feel a familiar presence. (Speaking) Who is this?!

Walt Disney: Walt Disney.

The Mickey Mouse Gundam slashes with its tail whip but the Astroboy Gundam slices through the red hot tail with the lasers coming out of the fingers on both its hands! The sliced off pieces of the tail collide with the Astroboy Gundam and leave burn marks on it! The Mickey Mouse Gundam has the ears come off and have a line appear down the middle of them! The ears open and link together when they are opened enough to have the insides of the ears line up so they make straight lines on one side! This shield links to the left arm of the Mickey Mouse Gundam as it pulls out a beam saber from a panel in its hip! It sprays out extra light from its rocket pack and charges the Astroboy Gundam aims all 8 fingers at the Mickey Mouse Gundam and sprays out the light at it! But The Mickey Mouse Gundam blocks with its shield and slices off 3 fingers from the left hand of the Astroboy Gundam! The hand uses its one remaining finger to slice through the right foot of the Mickey Mouse Gundam! Both Gundams pull back with the Astroboy Gundam in the upper right and the Mickey Mouse Gundam in the lower left!

Bliss: (the following scenes happen as Bliss's voice is speaking in an inner monologue) Humans have always wanted to win. To win one must be better than the other. Even by a bit, the little differences matter. Being right is a contest. To be right that must make the other wrong. It is what society is based on. The idea of being on top is what drives us onward. To be the best. To be the top of the pile. It is what drives progress of technology. To out do the other is what makes us want to continue and it gives us hope and determination. But what people don't realize is that to win the other must be defeated. They never pay attention to the defeated. It is only the winner who obtains recognition. No one listens to the other one unless they already have some significance beforehand. And when a new person wins the past one is forgotten until they can make a comeback. That is the problem with the winner taking it all.

Scene changes to shiny, platinum Chale slicing up several Mazingers with a blue beam saber and the Sailor Venus Gundam flies in and slashes at the Neo-Chale! The Neo-Chale counters and the two Gundams clash blades! The beam saber that the Sailor Venus Gundam is using is the Kubuwagato! The Sailor Venus Gundam is forcing back the Neo-Chale, but the Neo-Chale kicks the Sailor Venus Gundam in the hip with a side kick and knocks it off balance! The Neo-Chale uses this chance to try to slice off the head of the Sailor Venus Gundam but the Sailor Venus Gundam evades with only its hair being cut short and counter attacks to take off a bit of the Neo-Chale's shoulder plate! The Neo-Chale charges at the Sailor Venus Gundam but pulls back as a beam of lime-green light whizzes in front of it! The Seraph Gundam comes from out of the background and aims its wings at the Neo-Chale! It fires out lime-green light as it waves its wings to have the laser beams slice! But they only leave burn marks on the Neo-Chale! The Neo-Chale sprays light out of its rockets and charges at the Seraph Gundam, but the Sailor Venus Gundam tries to slice it with the Kubuwagato! The Chale separates into the Chip and the Dale Gundams! The Dale tackles the Sailor Venus Gundam while the Chip attacks The Seraph Gundam! The Sailor Venus Gundam throws the Kubuwagato to the Seraph Gundam and it is caught in the right hand!

Chris: It's the final battle.

Scene changes to the Astroboy Gundam and The Mickey Mouse Gundam going by each other and slashing each other each time they pass. They are seen from a distance but one is white and one is green!

Kakashi: Something always intrigued me about the story about why you took over North America. But my men inside your organization have informed me that there is one who is always by your side. They tell me that he is the one who has revived you. I was told that when we met in the 1960's, you said that you wanted to make a character as cherished as my Astroboy. Think back to that time. Would your wife have wanted you to go on this path of conquest?

Walt Disney: You are right…What have I done? What can I do?

Kakashi: Call off the moon base strike on earth! You can save lives!

Walt Disney: It's too late. The mirror covers are slow and take time to reverse. Time we don't have!

Kakashi: Then destroy it! And call off your forces, and I'll call off mine, and we can stop the fighting! All forces! Discontinue battle and retreat!

Walt Disney: All forces! Discontinue battle and retreat!

All mobile suits go to opposite sides of the area. Some go near to the moon, and other go near to the Earth. The Chip and Dale Gundams keep fighting with the Seraph Gundam and The Sailor Venus Gundam

Leviticus: The battle will not end until I say it will!! My beam blade is the anti Kubuwagato made with the data stolen from the WB! It is Ma-oh! I have always wanted to be in command and now that I get my wish the deciding factor between proving my superiority is negated!? I won't let it happen! I'll destroy the anime resistance myself if I have to!!

The moon has a massive explosion happen on the part where the base was and glass is seen flying and sparkling in space! The Astroboy Gundam and the Mickey Mouse Gundam are aiming their beam saber and fingers at the moon! The Dale Gundam is beating back the Sailor Venus Gundam, who is using its gold heart chain as a whip to block the attacks of Dale! The Chip Gundam is chopping at the Seraph Gundam but the Seraph Gundam is blocking with its chipped shield and getting in a few good stabs with its Kubuwagato! Chris starts glowing gold! Bliss starts glowing white and hits Dale with a piercing attack from the chain and goes about halfway through the Dale Gundam! The chain starts to heat up and it starts to melt the Dale Gundam on the inside! The Chip Gundam punches with its right fist and shatters the shield on the Seraph Gundam's arm! The Seraph Gundam slashes with the Kubuwagato and carves a chop hole in though to the cockpit of Chip!

Chris: You cannot beat us!

Leviticus: (starts glowing brown) No!! I won't give in!! Not when my dreams are so close! Link up!

The Chip and Dale link up to be the Chale! It charges with the chain still in it at the Seraph Gundam and punches off an arm! The Seraph Gundam fires with its wing lasers at the cockpit but the Neo-Chale blocks with its left hand! It charges again and the Seraph Gundam kicks with its left leg but the foot is cut off by the Neo-Chale! The Neo-Chale tries to slice the head off but the Sailor Venus Gundam yanks the chain to pull it off balance! The Neo-Chale slices the chain off the shoulder pad and chucks it at the Sailor Venus Gundam! It goes through its left eye and sends it spinning! The Neo-Chale charges at the Seraph Gundam, but the Seraph Gundam slices in the shape of a pentagram with the Kubuwagato and cuts off the head, arms, and legs of the Neo-Chale! It then kicks it toward the earth and it starts to glow red!

Chris: Its over! Now for calm times to emerge from the past that was charred by war!

Scene shows the Earth with the Sun behind it

-----------------------------

That's it! There will be a stats chapter after this with the full names and stats of all the characters after this. And ever notice that Renton from Eureka 7 is like a whiny-er Densuke from Eiken? Plus how Violence Jack is like a more extreme version of Hokuto No Ken? Or how Talho from Eureka 7 is a cross between Naga from Slayers and Kirika from Eiken? Queer, eh? Plus I got Violence Jack or Digimon/Yu-gi-oh! coming up next for my next fanfic project. Tell me what you want with a review.


	52. Special Episode: Character Stats!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam but I know the characters in real life.

Mobile Suit Gundam Disney

Special Episode: Character Stats!

Chris Kolar:

-Birthday: June 11

-Age: 16 Years

-Physical: 5'4, 116 lbs

-Hair: Strawberry Blond

-Eyes: Green

-Ethnicity: Slovenian

Xander Kolar:

-Birthday: October 16

-Age: 12 Years

-Physical: 5'2, 106 lbs

-Hair: Dark Blond

-Eyes: Brown

-Ethnicity: Slovenian

Leviticus Mount:

-Birthday: February 26

-Age: 25 Years

-Physics: 5'7, 120 lbs

-Hair: Black

-Eyes: Black

-Ethnicity: British

Bliss Freitas:

-Birthday: October 18

-Age: 16 Years

-Physics: 5'3, 139 lbs

-Hair: Dark

-Eyes: Dark Amber

-Ethnicity: Portuguese

Faizan Abbasi:

-Birthday: May 26

-Age: 12 Years

-Physics: 5'3, 117 lbs

-Hair: Black

-Eyes: Dark

-Ethnicity: British/Caribbean/Spanish

Brandon Carvelo:

-Birthday: August 7

-Ages: 11 Years

-Physics: 5'0, 140 lbs

-Hair: Dirty Blond

-Eyes: Brown

-Ethnicity: Portuguese

Mike Tucker:

-Birthday: May 23

-Age: 17 Years

-Physics: 5'11, 200lbs

-Hair: Light Brown

-Eyes: Brown

-Ethnicity: Newfie

Kakashi Tezuka:

-Age: Less than a Year

-Physics: 5'2, 119 lbs

-Hair: Silver

-Eyes: Pink

-Ethnicity: Japanese (not born, but made in a lab)

Tokeru Shinoh:

-Birthday: June 19

-Age: 16 Years

-Physics: 5'3, 95 lbs

-Hair: Lime Green

-Eyes: Purple

-Ethnicity: Japanese

Ev Smolen:

-Birthday: January 22

-Age: 29 Years

-Physics: 5'6, 105 lbs

-Hair: Brown with Blond Streaks

-Eyes: brown

-Ethnicity: Polish

Shaken Mushijin:

-Birthday: November 1

-Age: 17 Years

-Physics: 5'7, 125 lbs

-Hair: Orange

-Eyes: Yellow

-Ethnicity: Japanese

Funtan Seiten:

-Birthday: September 6

-Age: 17 Years

-Physics: 5'8, 136 lbs

-Hair: Pink

-Eyes: Purple

-Ethnicity: Japanese

Ekuisu Theron:

-Birthday: December 23

-Age: 19 Years

-Physics: 5'10, 172 lbs

-Hair: Metallic Blue

-Eyes: Red

-Ethnicity: Jewish

Mel Blanc :

-Birthday: Unknown

-Age: Less than a Year

-Physics: 5'8, 125 lbs

-Hair: Platinum

-Eyes: Brown

-Ethnicity: American (not born, but made in a lab)

Meishoku Jinjitei:

-Birthday: January 30

-Age: 17 Years

-Physics: 5'6, 122 lbs

-Hair: Blond

-Eyes: Dark Green

-Ethnicity: Japanese

Jen Zott hair eyes ethnicity born

-Birthday: April 16

-Age: 28 Years

-Physics: 5' 4, 131 lbs

-Hair: Blond

-Eyes: Blue

-Ethnicity: Polish

Obadiah Smolen:

-Birthday: April 7

-Age: 16 Years

-Physics: 5'8 105 lbs

-Hair: Brown

-Eyes: Blue

-Ethnicity: Polish

Mick Kolar:

-Birthday: September 21

-Age: 50 Years

-Physics: 5'11 160 lbs

-Hair: Black

-Eyes: Brown

-Ethnicity: Slovenian

Alex Kolar:

-Birthday: April 1

-Age: 48 Years

-Physics: 5'5 170 lbs

-Hair: Blondish Brown

-Eyes: Green

-Ethnicity: Polish

Walt Disney: . . .Look it up on the net

Chuck Jones: A robot but identical in looks to the real dude.

In the future I may make a sequel about an ant- animation alliance trying to stop all cartoons, but I want to try something else first: either Violence Jack or Yu-gi-oh! playing Digimon. If anyone reading this wants it animated as a web cartoon or done as a web comic, then feel free if you think you can do a good job of it. And if I do make a Violence Jack fanfic, then could I have bad things happen if I make it too graphic? Like getting it or this account removed? I have a Youtube account and by looking up "Maury Anime" you'll find some of my videos...


End file.
